No amor e na guerra
by nanetys
Summary: O que vale mais, seu país ou seu amor? Pode o amor ser mais forte do que as rivalidades? E, principalmente, pode o amor impedir que a guerra nos destrua? :FICHAS ENCERRADAS::betada por Srta Abracadabra:
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!**

Cá estou com outra fic de fichas. A fonte de inspiração foi uma pesquisa de geografia x.x Quem disser que a aula de geografia não presta pra nada está errado u.u

Ah, sim, isso não tem nada a ver com o filme "No amor e na guerra", do diretor Richard Attenborough

E enquanto a inspiração pra outra fic não vem... a gente fica com essa n.n'

* * *

Resumo: narra o reinício da Guerra Fria, que volta muito mais violenta do que da primeira vez, dando início à Terceira Guerra Mundial. Num mundo onde já não se pode confiar em ninguém, as pessoas começam a se apaixonar por quem não deveriam, e surgem as dúvidas: o que vale mais, seu país ou seu amor? Pode o amor ser mais forte do que as rivalidades? E, principalmente, pode o amor impedir que a guerra nos destrua?

* * *

**Explicações:**

Rússia:

A organização é a Akatsuki, que se divide em:

-espiões

-soldados (os que lutam abertamente)

-cientistas (aqueles que projetam e controlam bombas, satélites, etc.)

Além dos membros da Akatsuki, também existem os civis.

EUA:

A organização é a ANBU, que se divide em:

-espiões

-soldados (os que lutam abertamente)

-cientistas (aqueles que projetam e controlam bombas, satélites, etc.)

Além dos membros da ANBU, também existem os civis.

* * *

**Opções:**

-membro da ANBU (diga se quer ser espião, soldado ou cientista)

-membro da Akatsuki (diga se quer ser espião, soldado ou cientista)

-civil (quem quiser ser um civil pode escolher qualquer parte do mundo, não só Rússia e EUA)

**Pares:**

_ANBU:_

-Naruto

-Sasuke

-Neji

-Gaara

-Kiba

-Shikamaru

-Hinata

-Sakura

_Akatsuki:_

-Pein

-Itachi

-Deidara

-Sasori

-Konan

-Kisame

-Tobi

* * *

**FICHAS:**

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**País:**

**Organização e função:**

**História:**

**Família:**

**Par:**

**Como se conheceram e o que dificulta seu romance:**

**O que acha dele/dela:**

**O que ele/ela acha de você:**

**Alguma cena especial:**

**Sonho:**

* * *

Bem, é isso. 

E eu só vou postar os escolhidos depois que conseguir postar o próximo cap da outra fic.

Caprichem, hein?

See ya!


	2. escolhidos

**Hellow!**

Ahn... Sim, eu sei. Não postei o cap da outra fic ainda. Mas pelo jeito que vão as coisas, eu não vou postar tão cedo (mas até o natal eu posto). E não dava pra enrolar mais com essas fichas x.x

**B**om, cá estou com os escolhidos. Coloquei as coisas nessa ordem:

Nome – idade – país - se é civil/membro da ANBU/membro da Akatsuki – emprego

Primeiro, vem os dados dos personagens de naruto. Logo embaixo, a ficha que escolhi pra fazer par com ele e seus dados (algumas estão ligeiramente modificadas se não se importarem, mas nada muito drástico. Mesmo assim, podem reclamar), e embaixo algum comentário idiota vindo de minha parte, porém necessário (para que ninguém tente me matar depois...¬¬).

**

* * *

**

**NARUTO-19 anos- EUA – ANBU - soldado **

Natsuo Kamazaki-17 anos- EUA – ANBU - espiã

(K-chanMurgan2)

A-M-E-I a personalidade dela. Se você não se importar, podia mandar depois mais informações sobre a Yakuza? Só pra eu não acabar fazendo merda n.n'

**

* * *

**

**SASUKE-19 anos- EUA – ANBU - espião **

Cibelle De la Fay-20 anos- Rússia – civil - médica

(Miyo Kyouhei)

Eu li sua ficha e já imaginei uma pá de cenas com ela. Eu só espero que você não tenha se importado por ter transformado ela em médica n.n...

**

* * *

**

**NEJI-20 anos- EUA – ANBU - espião **

Asahima Tsuki-19 anos- EUA – ANBU - espiã

(neko-chan X3)

Eu sei que você queria o Sasuke... Mas eu achei que ela ia combinar tanto com o Neji... E ele também é um personagem super-legal, vai...

**

* * *

**

**GAARA-19 anos- EUA – ANBU - soldado **

Morgana Fowl-19 anos - EUA- civil – jornalista

(Morgana Fowl)

Eu achei que ela ficou tããão legal... E foi uma das poucas que pediu pra ser algo que não fosse relacionado à ANBU/Akatsuki, e isso só deixou a ficha melhor...

**

* * *

**

**SHINO-19 anos- EUA – ANBU – cientista **

Samiho Tols-17 anos- Londres – civil – estudante

(Hiei-and-shino)

Gostei tanto da sua ficha... Que até coloquei um personagem que não estava no roteiro XP

**

* * *

**

**SHIKAMARU-19 anos- EUA – ANBU - cientista **

Akashi Kairi-20 anos- EUA – ANBU – cientista

(Konoha Sisters)

Adorei a história dela e da irmã gêmea... Espero que não se importe de ficar com o Shika... É que eu achei que ia combinar

**

* * *

**

**PEIN-21 anos- Rússia – Akatsuki – líder/cientista **

Yuuki Haruni-19 anos- EUA – ANBU – espiã

(strytch-chan)

Eu vou adorar escrever sobre ela! Espero que você adore ler...

**

* * *

**

**ITACHI-21 anos- Rússia – Akatsuki - cientista **

Sennyo Hime-21 anos- EUA – ANBU – cientista

(Lecka-chan)

God, eu adorei a história dela, do fundo do meu S2. Sério, fazer as mudanças de personalidade vai ser D-E-M-A-I-S.

**

* * *

**

**DEIDARA-20 anos- Rússia – Akatsuki - soldado **

Moyoma Wiin-18 anos- EUA – ANBU – cientista

(Celas - the Diva son)

Eu gostei tanto da idéia dos pais e talz... E olha só, você bateu uma concorrência imensa pelo Deidei...

**

* * *

**

**SASORI-20 anos- Rússia – Akatsuki - espião **

Maru Yakimino–18 anos– Rússia – Akatsuki – espiã

(-l- Yuuko Ichihara -l-)

Eu gostaria de dizer que você deu sorte... mas seria mentira x.x eu amei sua ficha... considere-se com sorte, eu estava sendo muuuito severa com o par do Sasori (pq ele é o meu preferido de toda a Akatsuki ). Tá de parabéns.

**

* * *

**

**KISAME-22 anos- Rússia – Akatsuki - soldado **

Kanabi Hatsuki-21 anos- Rússia – Akatsuki - cientista

(Larry A. K. McDowell)

Adorei sua personagem, e espero que você tenha gostado do seu par (você que falou que ele era um dos seus favoritos...)

**

* * *

**

**TOBI-19 anos- Rússia – Akatsuki - espião **

Urahara Sayuri-19 anos- EUA – ANBU - cientista

(Sary-chann)

Nhá... eu gostei tanto da idéia de ser uma vingadora que finge ser feliz... Só não me xingue pelo seu par (mas não é tão ruim, afinal, "o Tobi é um bom garoto n.X)

**

* * *

**

**HINATA-19 anos- EUA – ANBU - espiã **

Uzumaki William-21 anos- Rússia – Akatsuki - espião

('Rodrigo 'Narutoboy')

Gostei muito da sua ficha, espero que goste também do seu par n.n

**

* * *

**

**KONAN-20 anos- Rússia – Akatsuki - espiã **

Daniel Gray-20 anos- EUA – ANBU – soldado

(Rodrigo DeMolay)

Deus do céu, sua ficha ficou tão romântica... Até eu me apaixonei... Tá de parabéns

* * *

Ahn... Ok, negócio é o seguinte, tenho três avisos para dar: 

- não vou mais receber fichas para o Kiba, porque me bateu uma vontade imensa de colocar ele com outra personagem que eu mesma criei. Nesse caso, só vou receber ficha pra mais um personagem: Sakura. Se nenhum menino mandar ficha pra ela, alguém peloamordeGod, sei lá, manda o irmão caçula fazer um par pra ela. Só vou receber até postar o primeiro capítulo.

- O prólogo já está pronto, e pretendo postá-lo sexta-feira, mas só se der tudo certo na reunião de pais da minha escola (reunião 9:00, prólogo quando sair de lá -.-)

- Nem todos os personagens vão aparecer desde o começo. Mas, até o 5° capítulo, pretendo já ter apresentado todos os personagens (pelo menos os de fichas x.x)

* * *

Então, é isso. Até sexta-feira n.n 


	3. Prólogo  O Sol escondido

**N/A** e aqui está o prólogo.

**disclaimer: naruto não me pertence.Nem a maioria dos OC's dessa fic.E aproveitando a deixa, não fui eu quem criou esse negócio de fic de ficha... Mas eu não lembro o nome de quem foi... Ah, ela sabe que eu tô falando dela -.-' (hum... Acho que é Mari Sushi... mas como eu sou meio[leia-se: completamente lesa...)**

**

* * *

****PRÓLOGO – O SOL ESCONDIDO**

_E é assim a guerra. Não apenas essa, mas todas as outras que nosso mundo já vivenciou. O que ela faz? Destrói vidas. E quando eu digo "destrói vidas", não quero dizer apenas "matar pessoas". Quero dizer destruir aquilo que nos faz viver. Com a guerra, acabam-se nossos sonhos. Acabam-se nossas esperanças. Acabam-se nossas chances de sermos felizes. Acabam-se nossas oportunidades de amar. E só o que nos resta é o vazio, o ódio, o medo._

_**Vazio.**_

_Porque não temos mais nada. Porque nos abstemos de colocar sentimentos e emoções em nossos corações. Porque temos a certeza de que, se fizermos isso, todos esses sentimentos e todas essas emoções serão esmagados e arrancados de nós. E é melhor sofrermos por algo que nunca tivemos, do que sofrer mais por ter perdido isso. Porque a parte mais dolorosa de tudo é sempre a perda._

_**Ódio.**_

_Porque não nos conformamos. Porque não aceitamos o fato de perdermos tudo, ou ter que nos abstermos de sensações boas para não termos as ruins. E então sentimos ódio. Porque esse é o único sentimento que não vai nos matar. Porque é o único sentimento que vai nos fazer continuar de pé no campo de batalha. É o único sentimento que faz qualquer um querer continuar lutando._

_**Medo.**_

_Porque ele nos acompanha, porque ele passa mais tempo ao nosso lado do que nossas próprias sombras. Porque não há como não sentir medo. Medo de se deitar e dormir e nunca mais acordar. Medo de não chegar a tempo em um lugar antes que ele exploda. Medo de não poder dizer coisas que guardamos dentro de nós mesmos, antes que seja tarde demais. Medo de perder tudo, mesmo sabendo que, no final, não nos restará mais nada a não ser o próprio medo._

_E, no final das contas, o pior de tudo é que o relógio não pára nos momentos que deveriam ser eternos, a morte não espera realizarmos nossos últimos desejos, e o amor sequer sabe que estamos em guerra._

_Porque as pessoas, querendo ou não, continuam amando. Continuam se apaixonando. E cometem erros que, num mundo onde cada dia é uma batalha, são imperdoáveis. Mas mesmo assim, são necessários._

_Nós escolhemos lutar. Escolhemos começar a guerra. Escolhemos matar e destruir._

_Mas não escolhemos nos apaixonar. Porque o amor é mais poderoso do que qualquer arma, qualquer bomba, qualquer veneno._

_Mas é possível não sofrermos por amor num mundo onde a fumaça das bombas já nos impede de ver a luz do sol?_

* * *

**N/A **aí está o prólogo... O primeiro capítulo já etá em andamento, mas pode ser que eu demore um pouco pra postar (nada muito dramático, algo entre uma ou duas semanas...) 

Ah, sim. Se vocês olharem no meu perfil, eu adicionei algumas citações que podem ser interessantes... Porque vou usá-las como falas de personagens em determinados momentos da fic, então considerem aquelas citações "spoilers da fic". Então, quando puderem dar uma lida nelas... Deu muito trabalho achar todas aquelas citações e eu gostaria que vocês lessem n.n

Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo, e até o primeiro capítulo. Lembrando que ainda dá tempo de mandar fichas pra Sakura!

See ya!


	4. Capítulo 1  A Moradia Do Caos

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Nem a maioria dos OC's dessa fic. Apenas dois personagens são meus. U.U**

**

* * *

**

- Billy, volte aqui! – disse a mulher, correndo atrás do pequeno terrier branco, e conseguindo pega-lo no colo. – Que coisa feia, Billy! Ficar fugindo desse jeito!

- Ora, mas não foi culpa dele, Jane. – disse um homem que parecia acompanhar a mulher. – Foi a Elodie que permitiu que ele fugisse.

- Ah, Peter, não me venha com essa! Não podemos responsabilizar Elodie. – disse Jane, prendendo a coleira no cachorro e colocando-o no chão. – Ela tem apenas seis anos, como poderíamos esperar que pudesse cuidar de um cachorro? Não pretendo brigar com ela.

- Tampouco podemos culpar o Billy, visto que é um animal, e não um ser humano racional.

- No fim, é culpa do... – mas não pôde terminar sua frase, graças a um barulho estranho. – Que barulho é esse?

Todos que estavam no parque olharam para o céu.

Poucos conseguiram ver o que era.

No segundo seguinte, tudo explodiu.

* * *

Bateu três vezes na porta, e esperou. Aos poucos, o já conhecido barulho de passos no assoalho frio foi se aproximando, seguido do ruído de muitas chaves e correntes. Então, apenas uma fresta da porta se abriu:

- O que fazem aqui? Deveriam estar trabalhando!

- Não temos missões hoje, e resolvemos passar aqui para... – começou o moreno, mas logo foi interrompido.

- Qualé, é assim que se recebem visitas? – disse o rapaz loiro, rindo. – Como você consegue ser tão mal-educado? Abre logo essa porta pra gente entrar que eu te comprei uma coisa!

- Humpft, está bem. – respondeu o homem, parecendo emburrado, mas os dois rapazes sabiam que ele apreciava demais as visitas que faziam à casa dele.

Quando a porta se abriu, o homem convidou-os a entrar. Seu cabelo era negro e rebelde, assim como seu olho direito. Era impossível saber a cor de seu olho esquerdo, graças ao tapa-olho que usava, e mesmo que não usasse, ele era incapaz de abri-lo, graças a uma cicatriz em formato de "X" que prendia a pálpebra superior à inferior. Seu braço direito era mecânico, e ele mancava, pois há muito tempo havia perdido os movimentos do joelho direito. Apesar da aparência, era relativamente jovem. Pouco mais de trinta anos, e ainda assim tinha mais experiência do que qualquer general na casa dos sessenta.

Os rapazes que cruzaram sua entrada logo sentaram-se ao sofá.

- Então, Naruto, o que trouxe para mim? – disse o homem, sério.

- Ah, é, ia me esquecendo! – respondeu o rapaz loiro, pegando um pote que estava no bolso de seu casaco. – Ramen!

- Você não se cansa dessa comida, e acha que todos também gostam, não é? – disse o homem, ainda sério.

- Você pode até fazer essa pose de durão, mas sei que no fundo você também adora ramen! – respondeu o garoto, ainda rindo.

- Ele tem razão, seu dobe. Só você gosta disso. – falou o moreno.

Naruto e Sasuke eram dois agentes da ANBU, muito preciosos para a agência. Naruto era loiro e tinha olhos azuis. Era uma pessoa muito espontânea, fazia amizade com todos que encontrava, e tinha um talento para luta incrivelmente trabalhado. Seu único defeito era que raramente alguém conseguia fazê-lo entender algo. Já Sasuke, era exatamente o oposto: moreno de olhos escuros, sempre sério, muito frio, e bem inteligente. Também tinha um talento que colocava no chinelo muitos generais. Apesar de estarem sempre discutindo e brigando, eram quase inseparáveis, como irmãos.

- E então, o que tem feito para se distrair? – perguntou Sasuke, quando o homem voltou, trazendo uma bandeja com três xícaras de chá e vários croissants. – Quero dizer, sua vida se resumia à ANBU... E agora que seu cargo de líder foi substituído...

- Ora, mas a Tsunade-sama é uma excelente líder, Sasuke. Não poderia pensar em alguém melhor para pegar meu lugar.

- Não foi isso o que perguntei. – respondeu Sasuke, baixando a xícara e olhando sério para o homem. – O que tem feito para não se sentir sozinho, Sr. Stuarts?

- Hm... Vejo que continua astuto e atento como antes, não é Sasuke? Não se deixa enrolar e nem permite mudança de assunto... Pois bem, responderei sua pergunta. Posso não ser mais líder da ANBU, mas ainda sou um general respeitado. Muitos sargentos e capitães que estão em batalham costumam me mandar mensagens, pedindo ajuda e conselhos. E quando digo "muitos" quero dizer que são várias mensagens por dia, então tenho concentrado minha mente em bolar estratégias para os outros, assim não me permito cair no ócio e continuo colaborando. – ele deu um gole em sua xícara. – Por falar em ócio, como vai o Shikamaru e todo o resto do pessoal? Nos tempos atuais, podem mudar muitas coisas em um mês e meio, e eu gostaria de saber o que mudou...

Em pouco tempo, Sasuke, Naruto e o Sr. Stuarts já estavam perdidos em conversas sobre toda a equipe ANBU. Não era que Sasuke ou Naruto gostassem de falar daquilo. Aquela agência era o karma de ambos, estavam presos a ela. Mas sabiam que era muito importante para o Sr. Stuarts, e entretê-lo era quase uma forma de agradecimento. Ele era um dos poucos que realmente sabia como Sasuke e Naruto se sentiam. Não tinha ninguém no mundo. A guerra lhe tirara família e amigos, assim como fez aos dois rapazes.

O pai e a mãe de Naruto haviam sido importantes agentes da ANBU, e foram mortos em uma missão, quando o garoto tinha apenas seis anos, deixando-o sozinho no mundo. Por sorte, em pouco tempo foi adotado por Iruka, que aceitou tomar conta e lhe deu caráter, sempre confiando no garoto, apesar de todos sempre terem duvidado de sua capacidade, e graças à confiança do tutor, Naruto entrou para a ANBU como um de seus melhores agentes, sempre enviado em missões perigosas que arriscavam sua vida mais do que ele era capaz de ver. Mas sempre se inspirou em seu pai, e jamais se permitia derrotar ou desistir.

Já Sasuke perdeu seus pais aos doze anos, quando seu irmão Itachi, na época com apenas quinze anos, resolveu simplesmente tornar-se socialista. Quando este fato foi descoberto pelos seus pais, Itachi os matou e foi esconder-se na Rússia, largando Sasuke sozinho no mundo. Por um tempo de quase um ano, Sasuke foi deixado num orfanato, até ser adotado por Kakashi, que por coincidência era um membro da ANBU. Kakashi treinou Sasuke, dizendo que se este entrasse para a ANBU estaria mais próximo da vingança contra seu irmão.

- Bom, foi ótimo rever vocês dois. – disse o Sr. Stuarts, se levantando. – Mas está na hora de voltarem para casa, não é? Já está tarde e vocês, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, têm que descansar e repor energias. Duvido que amanhã o dia de vocês seja tão vago.

- Credo, falando assim eu me sinto chutado! – disse Naruto.

- Não, ele está certo, temos que ir. – disse Sasuke. – Temos que falar com a Elodie ainda, esqueceu?

- Ah, é. – respondeu Naruto, coçando a cabeça e rindo.

- Seu dobe.

- Cala a boca, teme.

- Guardem as ofensas para os inimigos. – disse o Sr. Stuarts. – E até mais.

- Até.

- Até.

* * *

A garota conferia os papéis mais uma vez, apenas para se certificar de que não havia mais nenhum erro. "Shizune me mata se tiver algo errado." Pensou. "Droga, ela bem que poderia me dispensar mais cedo hoje. Assim não vai dar tempo de ir na entrevista..."

- Yo, Elodie! – disse uma voz conhecida. Sorrindo, ela ergueu os olhos do papel, para encarar o rapaz que entrava. Alto, olhos e cabelos castanhos, com um ar selvagem.

- Olá, Kiba. – respondeu.

- E aí, muito trabalho? – perguntou ele, sentando-se com muita folga na cadeira à frente de sua mesa.

- Sim. Pelo jeito que as coisas vão, não vou conseguir ir à minha entrevista de hoje.

- Humpf, você e essa sua pesquisa. É um desperdício de inteligência.

- Não é, não. – respondeu a garota, numa atitude de criança birrenta. – Você vai ver, eu vou provar pra todo mundo que ET's existem!

- Fala sério, se você se dedicasse assim a fazer estratégias, essa guerra já estava ganha!

- Você veio aqui só pra falar mal da minha pesquisa?

- Claro que não. – respondeu ele, ficando de frente para ela. – Vim ver como você está. Passa o dia todo trancada aqui dentro, fazendo cálculos e relatórios... Deve se sentir muito solitária.

A garota sorriu timidamente, e ficou ligeiramente vermelha. Seus cabelos eram longos e negros, e muito lisos e sedosos. Seus olhos eram igualmente escuros, muito vivos e brilhantes. Tinha um corpo de proporções perfeitas, um rosto muito delicado e suave, e a pele ligeiramente corada. Era uma garota simplesmente _linda_.

- Não sei como é que você não tem namorada. – comentou, voltando seus olhos para os papéis. – Galante do jeito que é...

- É, também não entendo.

- Além de convencido, é claro.

- Oras, eu tenho motivos para ser convencido, não?

- Er... Não.

- Invejosa.

- Convencido.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, com Elodie ainda revisando os documentos e Kiba apenas observando-a. Apesar de não admitir, aqueles momentos raros em que o rapaz a visitava a agradavam muito. Poucas pessoas se dedicavam a vê-la. A maioria ficava em missões por muitas vezes, e quando voltavam queriam apenas descansar ou visitar seus parentes. Mas Kiba nunca a esquecia, e sempre que voltava de alguma missão, uma das primeiras coisas que fazia era ir visitá-la, deixando para ver seus pais e sua irmã apenas depois. Ele parecia ser um dos poucos que se importavam com ela.

- E quando vou conhecer o Akamaru?

- Eu não gosto de trazer ele pra cá, pode ser perigoso.

- Então, leva ele lá pra casa, ué.

O rosto de Kiba ficou completamente ruborizado.

- P-pra sua c-c-casa?

- É. Quando você vai levar o Akamaru pra lá?

- Er... N-não sei... Quando der...

- Vai ser uma visita surpresa, então?

- Surpresa?

- É, eu não vou saber quando é?

- Ah, claro que não. – disse ele, voltando à sua segurança comum. – Vou te fazer tomar um susto, chegar numa hora bem inesperada.

- Contanto que essa hora não seja a uma da madrugada...

Kiba apenas sorriu em resposta, se levantando dali e murmurando alguma coisa sobre visitar sua irmã.

* * *

Estava muito frio, apesar de não nevar. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, com os dentes batendo. Estava muito bem agasalhado, e mesmo assim tremia. Passou em frente à uma vitrine embaçada, e entrou na loja, para ver se aproveitava o ar condicionado.

Lá dentro, percebeu que era uma loja de roupas. Não que ele desprezasse esse tipo de coisa. O único problema era...

- Olá, senhor, gostaria de experimentar algo? Temos um conjunto novo em promoção que ficaria perfeito no senhor, e quem pagar à vista ganha vinte por cento de desconto!

Bom, _aquele_ era o problema. Vendedoras. Ele nunca iria realmente entender porque uma pessoa se dedica tanto a vender muitas roupas para a loja fazer sucesso, se todos os lugares que faziam sucesso eram alvos de ataques. Mas não cabia a ele entender. Sua única função era comprar – ou arranjar uma boa desculpa para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Hum, na verdade, eu não vou levar nada... Só estava dando uma olhada nas... roupas.

- Tem certeza, senhor? Veja, essa jaqueta combina com a cor dos seus olhos, veja... – e o levou até um espelho.

O reflexo era de um rapaz – ou o melhor seria dizer homem? Ele era novo, mas muito mais maturo do que seria de se esperar de alguém com dezenove anos. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e seus olhos verde-azulados. Antes que ele conseguisse sequer analisar como a jaqueta ficaria nele, ou de recusar a oferta, a vendedora lhe jogou uma calça nos braços e disse:

- E se o senhor leva-la, eu tenho uma calça que ficaria di-vi-na com ela!

- Mas eu não...

- ...E também tem um par de luvas que...

- Ele não vai levar nada hoje. – disse uma voz firme, atrás deles. Gaara e a vendedora olharam para trás. Uma garota bem corada, com lábios grossos, cabelos negros com mechas roxas que vão até o meio das costas, a pele pálida, olhos azuis escuros e um corpo razoavelmente bonito. Gaara suspirou aliviado por vê-la. _Morgana_.

- Mas... – a vendedora tentou dizer algo, mas foi interrompida, por Morgana, que se virou para Gaara e disse:

- Vem, você ainda me deve um café. – e saiu dali, sendo seguida por ele.

- Valeu. – disse ele, ao sair da loja.

- Hum... N-não foi nada. – respondeu ela, corando violentamente. – É q-que e-eu vi q-que v-você não, er... não estava conseguindo s-se l-liv-vrar d-daquela vendedora... – ela olhou para ele, que a observava sorrindo, enquanto mantinha a porta da loja aberta para que ela passasse. – M-mas p-por q-que você en-entrou na loja?

Quando sentiram a primeira rajada de vento ricochetear em seus rostos, ambos abaixaram as cabeças, e Gaara respondeu:

- Por isso. – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, tremendo. – Esse frio está de matar.

Então, percebeu que a garota tremia muito, e que estava bem menos agasalhada que ele. Tirou seu sobretudo e colocou sobre as costas da garota, sentindo o frio aumentar, mas sem se importar muito.

- Gaara, o que você está fazendo?

- Você é doida pra sair de casa com uma única blusa num frio desses! – exclamou ele. – Vai acabar ficando doente!

- M-mas e v-você?

- Eu vou ficar bem, só preciso ir para algum lugar quente. Além disso, ainda tenho os cachecóis e a jaqueta. Não se preocupe.

A garota o olhou caminhar à sua frente, com uma expressão de pura admiração. Então, suspirou e foi até ele.

- V-v-você n-não q-quer ir l-lá em c-casa t-tomar u-um café?

Ele a olhou sério. Então, de repente, sorriu.

- Eu adoraria. – então, o celular no bolso dele tocou. Era uma mensagem. Ele a leu, fazendo uma expressão de desgosto. – Mas não vou poder. – completou, guardando o celular, bravo. Ao ver a cara de dúvida de Morgana, explicou: - Trabalho.

- Ah, é... Quando você vai me falar qual é seu emprego?

- Bom, eu diria agora, mas não tenho tempo. – falou ele, indo para a direção oposta ao apartamento dele. – Até mais.

E deixou a garota observando-o partir, totalmente desiludida...

- Algum dia... – murmurou ela, abaixando a cabeça e colocando as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo que ele lhe emprestara. - Talvez...

**

* * *

** Aí está... ficou curto né? x.x mas ficou bom... 

Bem, esse cap é dedicado a Morgana Fowl. Acreditem, sem ela ele não estaria sendo postado hoje e nem estaria desse jeito (ela me salvou a vida n.n ou melhor, a fic u.u)

Bem, respondendo às reviews:

**Neko-chan X3 – **que bom que vc gostou do prólogo espero que também tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo...

**Hiei-and-shino – **eu vou ver se consigo usar essa cena... mas sabe como é né, isso vai ser só lá pra frente, então pode demorar. Mas eu vou tentar encaixar essa cena ò.ó9

**Morgana Fowl – **quanta citação vc colocou O.O aaah, vc também leu Fernão Capelo Gaivota? Eu A-M-O esse livro, já li umas vinte vezes e.e

**Miyo Kyouhei – **que bom que vc gostou do prólogo... e aqui está o primeiro capítulo /o/ valeu pelo elogio \n.n/

**Sary-chan – **valeu pelo elogio... ah, sim, e quanto a ser o Tobi o par, meu primo me deu uma idéia para usar com ele que talvez te agrade (mas vai ser surpresa MUAHAHAHAHA)

**Strytch-chan – **que bom que gostou do meu jeito de escrever n.n valeus!!!

**Lecka-chan – **valeu o elogio, e bem... cá está o cap \o/

Bem, é isso...Ah, e o par da sakura é **Siegfried Hous,** da Danoninho

então...  
te mais /o/


	5. Capítulo 2  A Neve Vermelha

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, como é óbvio... e bom, vocês sabem quais personagens pertencem a quem né ¬¬ **

Normal

"blábláblá" pensamento

-blábláblá- fala

_Itálico – _flashback /o/

* * *

**A NEVE VERMELHA**

- Aqui estão os relatórios. – disse uma garota de cabelos azuis, jogando os papéis na mesa de seu líder, um homem de cabelo alaranjado e cheio de piercings.

- Muito bem. – respondeu ele, pegando os papéis e lendo. Depois, levantou os olhos para a garota, que ainda o observava. – Está tudo certo.

- Posso me retirar, então?

- Não. – disse ele. – Sente-se. – ela se sentou, inexpressiva. – Eu quero te perguntar algo.

- O que é?

- Não se faça de boba, você sabe exatamente o que eu quero saber. – respondeu ele, cruzando os braços, sério. – O que aconteceu?

- Não entendo o que você está perguntando...

- Entende sim, Konan. Eu e você crescemos juntos, fomos criados quase como irmãos. Tem alguma coisa te atormentando.

- Não, não tem. Está tudo em perfeita ordem comigo...

- Não, não está. Desde que você voltou daquela missão de proteger o chanceler, você está agindo estranho.

Ela engoliu em seco, e desviou o olhar para a janela. Então suspirou e voltou a olhar Pein.

- Estranho como?

- Você está distante, parece que está o tempo todo preocupada, e está se isolando cada vez mais de todos. Está se afastando até de mim, que você sempre considerou seu melhor amigo.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Não é nada que deva te afligir...

- Mas já afligiu. E se você não quiser contar por vontade própria, eu vou te ordenar que me conte o que aconteceu como seu líder. Ou seja, pode começar a falar.

Ela abaixou o olhar, e tocou a rosa em seu cabelo, pensando nos acontecimentos desse último mês que passara, se lembrando...

_

* * *

O chanceler estava em sua sala, agachado embaixo da mesa, com as mãos nos ouvidos, suando e tremendo muito. Não queria ouvir o que estava acontecendo, não queria saber. Mas cedo ou tarde saberia, porque em algum momento o encontrariam. Ele viu sua mesa ser afastada para o lado, e se virou de costas. Porém, seu ombro foi tocado por uma mão delicada. Firme, mas delicada. Ele se virou para ver quem era, e reconheceu uma das agentes da Akatsuki._

_- Não se preocupe. – disse ela. – Eu vou protegê-lo, até que meus companheiros tenham conseguido seu transporte._

_- Quanto tempo isso vai demorar?_

_- Eles devem chegar aqui em vinte minutos._

_- E se os meus assassinos chegarem antes?_

_- Eles já terão sido enfraquecidos por seus seguranças, e então eu poderei mantê-los longe do senhor até que meus companheiros cheguem para me dar apoio e te tirar daqui. – ela sorriu e o colocou atrás da escrivaninha que estava encostada em uma parede. Antes de empurrar a escrivaninha para a parede novamente e deixa-lo seguro, disse: - Não se preocupe, nada irá lhe acontecer, e amanhã o senhor estará novamente com seus netos na cúpula que usamos para proteger políticos._

_- Eles estão bem? – perguntou ele, com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. – Conseguiram salvar meus netos e meus filhos?_

_- Sim. Agora, esconda-se aí, e por razão alguma saia de seu esconderijo. Meus amigos vão tirá-lo daí quando estiver seguro. – e empurrou a escrivaninha contra a parede, deixando-o bem escondido._

_Então, ouviu um barulho à porta e ergueu a faca, pronta para defendê-lo com sua vida, se necessário. A porta se abriu com violência, e ela pôde então ver quem seria seu oponente_...

* * *

- E então, já está preparado para a missão de amanhã? – perguntou o ruivo, sentando-se à mesa.

- Claro que sim. – respondeu o loiro, animado. – Peguei os melhores explosivos... Vai ser magnífico.

- Você sabe que só pode usar os explosivos se eles recusarem ou atrasarem a resposta, não sabe?

- É, eu sei. – respondeu, desanimado. – E então, Sasori, quando vai ser sua próxima missão?

- Não tenho idéia. Mas nunca se sabe quando pode surgir uma...

- Que azar, hein? Você não sai em missões há quase um mês.

- Não acho que seja azar. Eu pude terminar o quadro que estava fazendo... Ficou realmente bom, uma obra de arte, definitivamente...

- Ah, ta... Por que você passa tanto tempo pintando quadros?

- Porque não tenho nada melhor para fazer.

- Não responderia isso se tivesse uma namorada.

Sasori o olhou sério, repreendendo-o. Então, sorriu maliciosamente e perguntou:

- E a garota do campo de refugiados, hein Deidara?

- O quê, aquela daquele lugar que eu estava vigiando? – perguntou ele, ficando vermelho. – O que tem ela?

- Não sei, você me fala tanto dela... É você quem deveria saber a que estou me referindo...

- Não tenho idéia. E se você me der licença, - falou Deidara, se levantado, emburrado. – Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

* * *

A sala estava quase vazia. Itachi olhou para o Kisame, que organizava os lápis que estavam espalhados pela mesa.

- Quando é que vão chegar? – perguntou Kisame, olhando para Itachi. – Estamos aqui há meia hora!

- Tenha paciência.

- Humpft.

A porta se abriu, e Pein entrou, mais sério do que o normal. Parecia preocupado. Sentou-se ao lado de Itachi, e lhe entregou uma pasta.

- Aqui está a lista de armas que preciso que fabrique. Seja rápido. – então, pegou um envelope pardo e o deu a Kisame. – Você irá acompanhar o Deidara na missão de amanhã. Aí estão todos os detalhes.

- Essa é aquela missão que o Deidara tanto elogiou?

- Sim.

Itachi observou o líder, que cruzara as mãos e as observava, como se pensasse em algo.

- Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou.

Pein o observou, depois se levantou, suspirou e disse:

- Nada que vá nos atingir ou modificar a guerra... – e saiu de lá, enquanto desejava secretamente que estivesse realmente certo.

* * *

Ela cobriu o corpo como se estivesse colocando uma criança para dormir. Mas não havia como acordar _daquele_ sono. Porque era para sempre. "Eu fiz o que pude", pensou, triste, ao deixar o quarto. As suas companheiras já haviam deixado a sala; uma delas saíra de lá com uma expressão que fazia parecer que aquilo não a incomodava. Mas não se podia culpá-la. Pessoas morriam todos os dias, e, apesar de ainda ser muito duro e chocante, elas estavam acostumadas a enterrar corpos. Infelizmente, era parte de seu trabalho.

Flocos de neve batiam na janela do hospital quando ela passou pela recepção, indo em direção à saída. Segurou a maçaneta da porta, observando as coisas lá fora. O céu estava escuro, e estava tudo vazio e deserto. A neve caía densa, e o asfalto estava já escondido por aquela massa branca. Imaginou se seria seguro sair na rua uma hora daquelas. Então riu-se da própria preocupação. Não havia mais assaltantes, nem bandidos, nem maníacos nas ruas de um país socialista, porque não havia necessidade de roubar pessoas, se todos podiam ter as mesmas coisas. Então, olhou para o céu vazio de estrelas e sentiu o estômago afundar. Mesmo que fosse um país capitalista onde existem classes sociais, não haveria pessoas perigosas nas ruas, porque as pessoas consideradas "perigosas" eram aquelas que iam para a guerra provar que eram bons matadores. Era um mundo muito injusto. Talvez devesse se preocupar, afinal. Nunca se sabe quando o lugar em que você está pode ser o próximo alvo de um atentado. Então, Cibelle abriu a porta e fechou-a atrás de si, fazendo o percurso já conhecido para sua casa.

_

* * *

- Esse trabalho é imenso. – disse um rapaz de óculos, sentado em uma das mesas, com centenas de livros espalhados pela mesa. – Nunca vamos terminar a tempo!_

_- Vamos, sim. – disse uma garota de cabelos alaranjados e olhos claros. – É só nos dedicarmos._

_- Cara de onde você tira toda essa força de vontade?_

_- Eu acredito no que estou fazendo._

_- Ahn?_

_- Eu quis dizer que concordo com tudo que está nesses livros. Logo, fazer o trabalho torna-se algo interessante._

_- Diz isso porque só está fazendo essa faculdade por passatempo._

_- Não, estou fazendo pelos mesmos motivos que você. A diferença é que não pretendo usar isso como profissão._

_- Ta, vou fingir que..._

_A porta abriu-se de repente, e uma garota loira entrou correndo na sala. Então, sem dizer nada, pegou Cibelle e seu companheiro de trabalho pela roupa e os arrastou até uma mesa, e colocou-se embaixo dela, puxando os outros dois junto. Ela parecia muito assustada._

_- Hei, hei, o que você ta fazendo? – perguntou o garoto de óculos._

_- Não... Faça... Barulho... – respondeu ela, arfando, desesperada. – Podem nos ouvir!_

_- Quem pode nos ouvir? – perguntou Cibelle, o mais baixo possível, mas sua única resposta foi o gesto de colocar os dedos nos lábios, pedindo silêncio. Eles ouviram o barulho da porta da biblioteca se abrir, e engoliram seco. Os passos ecoavam entre as estantes, e os três esforçavam-se para não respirarem alto demais. Puderam ver dois pares de pernas passarem pela estante à frente deles, e ouviram o som de coisas sendo jogadas num saco._

_- Estão roubando os livros! – disse Cibelle, apenas com os lábios, ao perceber o que queriam. – Temos que fazer alguma coisa!_

* * *

- Xeque-mate. Venci de novo. – a garota que disse isso tinha a pele muito branca, lábios finos e avermelhados, olhos muito negros com riscos turquesa, e o cabelo muito comprido e escuro. Tinha três brincos em forma de argolas em cada orelha, e era impossível dizer se estava ou não interessada no xadrez.

A garota que perdera o jogo tinha cabelos brancos tão lisos e compridos quanto o da outra, e olhos quase dourados. Uma cicatriz atravessava seu olho direito, e ela não disse nada a respeito de sua derrota. Apenas arrumou as peças no tabuleiro, aparentando não ter gostado muito de perder. Gostava de jogar com Maru porque era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia fazer um jogo de xadrez ser interessante. A maioria das pessoas cometia seu primeiro grande erro nos dez primeiros minutos, e a partir daí começavam a perder.

O jogo recomeçou. As peças se moviam e derrubavam umas às outras. As que eram "derrotadas" eram deixadas ao lado do tabuleiro, esquecidas, e ninguém se preocupava com elas. Concentravam-se nas que estavam no tabuleiro. Concentravam-se nas que podiam levá-las à vitória.

Ambas pensaram exatamente a mesma coisa, e apesar de serem ambas frias, sentiram o mesmo peso no peito ao lembrar-se de que era exatamente aquilo que faziam com os soldados que iam para a guerra. Era exatamente isso que faziam com elas.

Não podiam perder, porque se perdessem não teriam mais importância. Se perdessem seriam ignoradas. E ninguém iria querer ser ignorado.

Foi a vez de Kanabi dizer "xeque-mate".

* * *

- Muito bem. Vocês já estão prontos?

- Sim. – responderam os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

- Excelente. Deidara. Lidere a tropa A. Kisame, lidere a tropa B. Sua prioridade é _esconder-se_. Lembre-se: dê apoio à equipe A. Ninguém pode saber que você e sua tropa estão lá, será a nossa arma surpresa.

- Pode deixar. – respondeu ele. – Se depender de mim, nem nossos alvos saberão que estamos lá.

- É exatamente assim que espero. Deidara... Já sabe...

- Se a resposta não vier em 24 horas, eu posso me divertir.

- É... Bom, pelo menos eu sei que vai fazer o que é preciso. – o líder sentou-se em sua cadeira. – Sabem quando devem partir e já têm todo o material necessário... Então, podem se retirar.

E os dois soldados deixaram a sala, satisfeitos por sua utilidade.

* * *

**N/A** ¬¬ Ficou tão curto quanto o outro... droga ò.ó eu ainda consigo fazer um maior.

ok, neste já apareceram mais dos seus personagens. No próximo, vou tentar colocar todos os personagens de fichas que pediram pra ser da anbu... E além disso, ele com certeza vai ser maior, e vai ter mais ação ò.ó9

er... vcs devem ter reparado que esse cap saiu rápido, né? Então, os outros tbm vão vir nessa velocidade até a metade de dezembro. Motivos:

1-na segunda metade de dezembro eu começo a me preparar para o natal e ano novo. Sério, muita coisa. Tem que comprar presentes, escolher roupa, fazer artinha pro Papai Noel (é pro meu irmão caçula, tá? ù.ú ele ainda não sabe escrever), etc.

2- em janeiro, eu vou realizar meu sonho de consumo e vou finalmente me mudar desse condominio, ou seja, vou estar ocupada com a mudança.

3- em fevereiro começam as aulas e meu cursinho preparatório pro vestibular (terceiro ano... ¬¬), ou seja, vou estudar das 7 da manhã até as quatro da tarde, com vinte minutos pro almoço. Isso vai reduzir meu tempo no computador.

Por essas razões, até lá vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível (mas com a mesma qualidade u.u), pq depois a demora entre os caps vai ser grande (tipo, um por mes, com sorte -.-")

tá, chega de papo! Às reviews (que eu love de paixão n.n)

**Rodrigo DeMolay **- que bom que vc gostou e eu postei, rápido, viu?

**Larry A. K. McDowell** - tbm achei a cena da morgana e do gaara legal n.n e não, o kiba não é nem um pouco modesto ¬¬(eu sei pq adotei ele de contra-regra u.u" mas ainda bem que ele não veio hoje... de novo)

**Celas - the Diva son** - que bom que vc gostou de ter ficado com ele (sério, vc não sabe como a concorrência por ele tava grande... chegava a dar medo O.O)

**Lecka-chan** - er... não teve muita coisa que vc pediu (no romance, no comedia, no ação u.u), mas o próximo vai ter tudo isso, eu juro... e vai ser beeeem maior

**Morgana Fowl - **caraca, menina... vc mandou TRÊS reviews! caramba O.O (mim tbm amou a Elodie n.n e ela ainda vai sofrer muito... ¬¬, tá deixei escapar u.u)

**Miyo Kyouhei - **jura que vc gostou do cap? que bom /o/ vc gostou do meu tiozinho brabo-de-dar-medo (o sr. Stuarts)? nhai, que bom, pq eu adoro ele! e bom, eu deixei eles com o capitalismo pq os socialistas começaram essa guerra... então seria melhor acreditar que os socialistas são do mal né? apesar de eu pensar igual a vc... e tbm, a akatsuki não é do mal (imagina se fosse ¬¬)

**Hiei-and-shino - **bom, na verdade é da morgana fowl... mas é que se parece muito com as minhas personagens... e que bom que vc gostou do cap 1... espero que goste desse tbm \n.n/

------------------------------------------------

Tá, povos, é isso, e apertem o botãozinho aí de baixo pra fazer uma criança feliz amar a vida /o/

Ja ne!!! 


	6. Capítulo 3  Salão de Espelhos

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, como é óbvio... e bom, vocês sabem quais personagens pertencem a quem né... u.u **

Normal

"blábláblá" pensamento

-blábláblá- fala

_Itálico – _flashback /o/

**

* * *

SALÃO DE ESPELHOS**

Não importava onde nem quando, em todos os lugares era a mesma coisa. Milhares de garotinhas paradas nas portas de suas casas, esperando, quase sempre com lágrimas nos olhos, porque todas sabiam, não importava qual fosse a idade, todas elas entendiam o que estava acontecendo. Todas elas sabiam que apenas a esperança não bastava. Muitas já haviam deixado de tentar rezar, muitas já haviam se cansado de imaginar que estava tudo bem. Todas elas apenas ficavam nas portas de suas casas, apenas esperando. Esperando pelo pior.

"É tudo tão injusto" pensou uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes. "Tão injusto que todas essas garotinhas estejam sentindo tudo isso..." Pensava assim, mas no fundo acreditava que era como as coisas funcionavam. O que aquelas meninas estavam passando ela já havia passado. Ficar ali, esperando não pela volta do patriarca da família, mas pela notícia. Esperar apenas para descobrir que o pior havia acontecido. Era àquilo que se resumia a vida daquelas meninas tão jovens, era àquilo que já havia sido sua vida. Mas aquilo já havia passado. Vivia por outra razão, agora.

Talvez, algum dia aquelas meninas vivessem pelas mesmas razões que ela vivia. _Vingança_. Vingança por ter que sentar à soleira da porta de entrada apenas esperando o dia que seu pai morreria. Ninguém merecia passar por aquilo.

"E os causadores da dor devem pagar."

* * *

- Não, está errado. – disse o jovem de cabelos castanhos longos e olhos perolados.

- Claro que não, está certo! Como pode estar errado? – exclamou a garota, fixando seus olhos azul-acinzentados no companheiro. Seu cabelo negro lhe caía pelos ombros, com algumas mechas cinza, emoldurando o rosto furioso. – Tem que estar certo!

- Escuta, como foi que te deixaram entrar pra ANBU? Nem um simples joguinho de Sudoku você consegue resolver! É óbvio que está errado, não tem como ser oito aqui, tinha que ser o sete, e ali não é seis, é cinco. Como você consegue errar algo tão óbvio?

O que a irritava não era que ele a contrariasse. Era a frieza com que ele falava, como se ela tivesse perguntado como resolver aquele joguinho.

- Sei, _mister Inteligência_, como é que você chegou a essa conclusão tão rápido?

- Chegando. E eu não gostei do seu tom de ironia.

- Jura? Olha minha cara de quem liga para o que você gosta. – Neji a olhou friamente, quase com raiva, mas ela ignorou. Puxou a revista de Sudoku da mão dele e continuou: - E se me dá licença, _eu_ tenho que terminar isso aqui. Por que você não vai subir no seu pedestal para vigiar o resto dos mortais, hein?

Ele apenas se levantou e saiu. Não sabia porque tinha tido aquela idéia estúpida de ir até ali se sabia que ela estaria lá. Ela ficou observando-o sair, se perguntando como alguém podia se achar tão superior.

"Humpft, só porque é bonito, ele se sente..."

* * *

Com as mãos nos bolsos, atravessou a rua. Sentiu uma gota de chuva cair em sua testa, mas não acelerou o passo; apenas deixou que a chuva continuasse caindo. A garoa lentamente foi acompanhando-a até sua casa. As poças de água no chão refletiam sua aparência: olhos lilás brilhando atrás de uns finos óculos, cabelos pretos e lisos caindo-lhe pelos ombros com a franja molhada no rosto. Seus pés batiam na água e molhavam a barra de sua calça, mas ela não se importava.

"Dois dias." Pensou, olhando as nuvens cinzentas que se formavam no céu. "Nenhuma notícia há dois dias." Estava começando a ficar preocupada. Não era do feitio dela preocupar-se, mas desde que ele tinha ido àquela missão em Cuba ela estava com o coração na mão. Ouvira dizer que seria perigoso, e que as chances de voltarem vivos eram bem poucas. Ele tinha mesmo que ir? O lugar dele _não_ era em missões. Ele era um cientista, deveriam tê-lo colocado para bolar alguma arma ou remédio ou o que quer que fosse, mas de preferência algo que não o ameaçasse! "Bolas, aquele preguiçoso está me deixando preocupada!"

É claro, ele era inteligente e provavelmente iria sair daquela com vida. Mas ela não conseguia evitar a preocupação. Afinal, se estivesse acontecendo o que _diziam_ estar acontecendo, a situação provavelmente era grave.

* * *

- Droga, eles não vão baixar a guarda! – resmungou a morena de olhos verdes, tirando a franja dos olhos.

- Óbvio que não. – respondeu o rapaz de rabo-de-cavalo, enquanto eles observavam o inimigo rodeando um estádio. – Mas também, que idéia estúpida a desse presidente, mandar metade da população para um estádio em plena guerra. Era óbvio que isso seria um _ímã_ para atentados.

- Mas nós não podemos _julgá-lo_ assim. – disse Naruto, olhando o líder daquela missão. – Faz parte da cultura deles comemorar esse tal Dia da Rebeldia Nacional¹, Shikamaru.

- Não me venha com essa, era de se esperar que eles usassem o cérebro e _não_ fizessem uma festa tão grande! Agora, graças a isso, mais de 30 da população cubana está sendo feita de refém!

- Eu ainda não entendi o plano desses socialistas...

- Ai, Naruto, como você é bobo! – respondeu Yuuki. – É simples: eles cercaram o estádio de bombas, ninguém entra, ninguém sai. Caso o governo cubano não aceite juntar-se aos socialistas, eles explodem o local, entendeu?

- Humpft, mas por que esse interesse em Cuba?

- Medo. – respondeu Shikamaru. – Cuba era aliada da Rússia até dois meses atrás, quando decidiram juntar-se à causa capitalista. Agora, a Rússia está com medo de que Cuba estivesse espionando-os para nós, e querem seu apoio de volta antes que Cuba tenha tempo de passar alguma informação.

- Ah, tá.

- Ok, agora me responde essa, Shikamaru: quando a gente vai começar a salvar o pessoal que está no estádio?

- Assim que encontrarmos uma brecha.

- Sei. – o olhar de Yuuki recaiu sobre o jovem loiro sério de olhos azuis, que observava atentamente os soldados socialistas que cercavam o estádio, como se procurasse algo. – Daniel? Você está legal?

- Estou. – respondeu ele, sem desviar o olhar.

- E o que é que você está procurando? – perguntou ela.

- A brecha da qual o Shikamaru falou, não é óbvio?

Yuuki suspirou e voltou a observar os inimigos. Era muito azar ter que ir numa missão em que se é a única garota.

* * *

- Eles não estão respondendo. – disse, preocupada.

- Não grila, eles vão ficar bem. – respondeu a outra, prendendo seus cabelos castanho-escuros num coque.

- Como pode estar tão desinteressada, são seus amigos também, sabia? – a garota era loira, com cabelos curtos e mechas rosadas nos lados. Seus olhos violeta brilhavam furiosamente.

- Wiin, eu sei que são meus amigos, e por isso mesmo não estou preocupada. – observou a amiga calmamente, com seus olhos roxos muito atentos. – Sei do que eles são capazes, vão se dar bem.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza, Hime?

- Veja bem: Naruto era um dos soldados favoritos do General Stuarts, Yuuki é uma das nossas melhores espiãs, Daniel já matou mais pessoas do que eu sou capaz de contar e o Shikamaru é tão inteligente quanto você. Então, relaxa. Se eles não estão respondendo deve ser porque estão já perto dos inimigos e não podem fazer barulho, ok?

Wiin observou o chão e murmurou, mais alto do que desejava:

- Gostaria de ter ido...

- Você gostaria de ter ido...? Na missão?! Você está bem?

- Não... Er, droga, deixei escapar! Não liga para o que eu disse, estava pensando besteiras, viu? Ignore.

- Eu hein, depois eu é que sou doida...

* * *

- Acho que já descobri por onde podemos entrar... – disse Yuuki, apontando para um buraco. – Vejam, se entrarmos ali, podemos fazer um túnel até o estádio, depois passamos as pessoas pelo túnel e deixamos os socialistas explodirem tudo!

- E quando estivermos cavando o túnel, como vamos saber para onde vamos? – perguntou Shikamaru, com um tom irônico.

- Droga! Era um bom plano!

- Se fosse, nós estaríamos usando-o. – disse Daniel. – Ouçam, eu _não sou_ um bom espião, mas acredito que possamos entrar por _aquele_ portão enferrujado se conseguirmos usar a sombra das árvores a nosso favor.

- Mas e os guardas daquele lado? – perguntou Naruto, apontando.

- Bom, acho que vamos ter que arriscar. – disse Shikamaru. – Vejam, já o sol já está se pondo, não temos muito tempo. O governo cubano só pode responder até as sete horas da manhã de amanhã.

- O que nos dá exatamente doze horas para salvarmos todo mundo, certo? – perguntou Yuuki.

- É. – Shikamaru olhou para os outros três, e viu que tanto Yuuki quanto Naruto pareciam estar preocupados. – Vamos, ninguém disse que seria fácil, disse? Mas vocês foram escolhidos porque têm as habilidades necessárias para isso. Além do quê, só temos que nos esquivar daqueles guardas, não vai ser tão difícil as...

- Engula suas palavras antes de terminar sua frase. – disse Daniel. – Parece que vamos ter mais com o que nos preocupar.

- Como assim? – perguntou Naruto, preocupado.

- Veja. – ele apontou para uma árvore, aparentemente vazia.

- O que tem aquela árvore?

- Olha bem. A forma de algumas folhas não está meio estranha? – todos olharam para onde ele apontou. Realmente, uma das massas de folhagens parecia estar meio separada das outras. – Aquilo é um agente, esperando para atacar aqueles que tentarem entrar sem serem vistos pelos outros. E duvido que seja somente ele.

- Caracas, como você percebeu isso? – perguntou Yuuki.

- Por que já cansei de fazer isso. Eles seriam como uma "arma secreta". Se os outros deixarem escapar alguém, eles vão conseguir ver, e então podem parar quem quer que seja.

- Então já sei o que podemos fazer. – disse Shikamaru. – Vamos nos dividir em dois grupos: eu e a Yuuki vamos entrar pelo lugar que o Daniel falou. Naruto e Daniel, vocês dois vão distrair qualquer um que possa nos encontrar, entenderam?

- Basicamente, eu e o Naruto vamos ter que lutar contra cinco homens, então? Tranqüilo. Mas e se vocês encontrarem algum problema pelo caminho?

- A gente se safa. – disse Yuuki. – Agora, vamos logo com essa bodega que já está ficando tarde!

* * *

A garota trançava o cabelo, com muita calma, se olhando no espelho. Sua franja caía sobre seu olho direito, cobrindo-o. Seus olhos azul-esverdeados brilhavam em seu rosto claro. Pelo espelho, podia ver um retrato que jazia sobre sua escrivaninha. A garotinha da foto acenava para ela, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Sayuri suspirou tristemente, e voltou seu olhar para o próprio reflexo, enquanto terminava a trança.

Ao terminar, foi até sua cama, e pegou a bolsa que estava lá. Então, saiu de casa, olhando novamente para o retrato de sua irmã, que a atraía como um ímã. Fechou a porta ao passar e foi para a rua.

Uma garoa lenta começou a cair. Com uma expressão emburrada, ela parou embaixo da tenda de uma loja e abriu a bolsa, procurando seu guarda-chuva. Ao encontrá-lo, voltou a andar, em direção ao enorme prédio azul que crescia conforme ela se aproximava dele.

* * *

- Eles vão ficar bem, né Shikamaru? – perguntou Yuuki, preocupada, enquanto caminhavam encostados na parede, que os cobria com sua sombra.

- Vão. – respondeu ele, apesar de seu semblante preocupado. Vindo de trás do portão enferrujado, eles podiam ouvir tiros.

- Nós deveríamos ter ajudado eles.

- Não, nós precisamos é salvar as pessoas que estão dentro do estádio, fui claro?

- Escuta, quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

- O líder dessa missão estúpida.

- Missão estúpida? Você está bem mesmo?

- SIM!

- Não grita! Vão nos ouvir! – ela suspirou, enquanto eles caminhavam. – Eu também estou preocupada com eles.

- Eu não estou preocupado! – ele olhou a expressão incrédula da garota e voltou a olhar para seu caminho. – Talvez eu esteja, mas não posso deixar que isso estrague a missão. Tem muitas vidas em jogo, por aqui.

- Ok. Vamos ser otimistas. Eles são bons, e eram só cinco homens que iriam lutar com eles.

- É... Bom, vamos nos apressar. Temos só oito horas para tirar todo mundo daqui. E isso não é muito tempo.

- Ok. Vamos logo, então.

* * *

O livro escorregou por seus dedos albinos e acabou caindo no chão, levantando muito pó. Lentamente, ela se abaixou e o pegou. Olhou a capa com seus olhos azuis e tirou um pouco da poeira que havia se acumulado através dos anos. O título do livro era "1984"². Sentou-se numa mesa próxima, abriu a primeira página e começou a lê-lo. Era irônico que justamente _aquele_ livro tivesse caído da estante enquanto ela tentava tirar pó de todos os livros que estavam ali, e era ainda mais irônico que ela o estivesse lendo naquele momento. Pensou por um momento em fechar o livro e parar de ler, afinal, se quisesse ler sobre guerras era só abrir o jornal. Mas cada página do livro a prendia mais, e de repente perdeu a sensação de estar lendo.

"É como se fosse o meu diário." Pensou, ao fechar o livro, marcar a página em que parou e ir terminar de arrumar a biblioteca da mansão. Não estava com pressa de terminar a leitura, afinal, não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

* * *

Todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo quando a parede desmoronou. Shikamaru apenas fez sinal para Yuuki, que ordenou que todos seguissem a ela e Shikamaru. Ela ergueu uma arma e começou a correr de costas, mirando, mas estava tudo ficando embaçado por causa das lágrimas.

"Se eles nos alcançaram, isso só pode significar uma única coisa..."

- YUUKI, ATIRA!

"Mas não pode ser... Não pode ter acontecido..."

- ANDA LOGO!

"Eu sei que não éramos melhores amigos, mas mesmo assim..."

- YUUKI!

"Não posso acreditar que Naruto e Daniel tenham caído."

- YUUKI, SE ABAIXA! – Shikamaru a puxou pelo braço para o chão. Todas as pessoas passavam pelo velho portão enferrujado. Cinco soldados socialistas vinham por um lado, atirando, e, infelizmente, seus tiros acabavam acertando alguns de seus alvos. Yuuki podia ouvir os corpos sem vida baterem no chão, o choro das crianças ao verem suas mães mortas, jovens desesperados ao verem seus amigos acertados, pais gritando desconsolados ao sentirem as mãos de seus pequeninos se encherem de sangue. Mas ela não podia entender mais nada, tamanha era a confusão de sons e imagens que entravam em sua cabeça. Sentiu-se puxada de volta para cima e voltou a correr. Então ouviu um tiro e fechou os olhos, pronta para morrer dignamente. Mas então percebeu que estava demorando demais para acontecer, e virou o rosto para trás.

O tiro havia sido de Naruto, e acertara um dos soldados soviéticos. Ele e Daniel pularam os destroços do muro, e logo se meteram na confusão, matando todos que entravam em seu caminho. Daniel pegou Yuuki pelo braço e começou a arrastá-la para longe dali. Havia um corte em seu rosto, mas nada de muito grave. Eles continuaram correndo, até saírem todos de lá, mas continuaram a ser perseguidos.

- Shikamaru, para onde vamos agora?! – perguntou Yuuki, assim que o alcançou.

- Vamos levar essas pessoas para os caminhões de fuga.

Eles passaram perto de uma cerca quebrada, e continuaram a correr, tentando manter todas as pessoas a salvo, apesar dos tiros continuarem a derrubar corpos. Um choro de criança começou, e Yuuki olhou para trás. Uma garotinha de uns cinco anos ficara com a blusa presa em um dos pregos da cerca. Os socialistas se aproximavam cada vez mais, e se a garota continuasse lá por mais dois minutos, se tornaria outro cadáver. Antes que alguém pudesse impedi-la, Yuuki voltou até a cerca, e soltou a menina. O soldado mais distante da Akatsuki estava a menos de três metros de distância, e o mais próximo já estava na sua frente. A menina voltou a correr, e Yuuki avistou os caminhões onde as pessoas entravam. Então fez a coisa mais sensata que lhe veio à cabeça: começou a atrasar a Akatsuki.

- YUUKI! – Naruto virou-se para trás, e tentou ir salvá-la, mas seu braço foi segurado por Daniel, que disse, sério:

- Se nós voltarmos para salvá-la, vamos atrasar a fuga dessas pessoas.

- Ele tem razão. – disse Shikamaru, colocando um garotinho no colo de sua mãe. – Yuuki não iria querer que essas pessoas morressem para salvá-la. E nós podemos resgatá-la depois.

Apesar da frieza na voz de Shikamaru, Naruto percebeu que estava sendo difícil para ele tomar aquela decisão. Então, desviou o olhar do lugar onde se encontrava sua amiga, e subiu em um dos caminhões. Logo, os motores ligaram e os caminhões começaram a sair dali, deixando os inimigos cada vez mais para trás.

* * *

- QUE DROGA! – gritou o loiro, socando uma das madeiras da cerca. – Eles fugiram!

- Mas deixaram um prêmio de consolação para trás. – disse o homem com cabelos preto-azulados, indicando Yuuki, que ainda estava sendo segurada por um dos soldados socialistas.

- Vamos matá-la, então. – falou o loiro, apontando uma arma para ela, que observou o cano prateado virar-se em sua direção, assustada.

- Pára com isso, Deidara! Pense bem! Vamos levá-la para o Pein, ele pode querer usá-la para alguma coisa!

- Usá-la para quê, Kisame?! Ele iria querer que nós executássemos um inimigo!

- Se ele quiser isso, você a mata quando chegarmos lá! Mas ele pode querer fazê-la de refém, ou tentar arrancar alguma informação dela.

Deidara – como o tinham chamado – abaixou a arma e os olhos, e virou-se para um de seus homens:

- A quero tão bem amarrada que nem mesmo eu consiga desamarrá-la.

- Sim, senhor.

- E levem-na para o nosso helicóptero. Vamos embora desse lugar dos infernos!

Yuuki começou a ser arrastada pela floresta, aliviada por estar viva, assustada por estar sendo seqüestrada, e satisfeita por ter dado tempo de todos fugirem.

E agora, só o que sabia era que seu destino dependia de apenas uma pessoa. Aquele que os dois haviam chamado de _Pein_.

* * *

**N/A** tomem nota: cenas de ação são dificeis de se escrever. Sério. E o pior é que ainda tenho que escrever muitas TT.TT 

Bem, enfim, aí está o terceiro capítulo. Eu juro que tentei fazer ele maior do que os outros, gente (e espero ter conseguido u.u). Esse capítulo demorou pra sair porque o universo fez uma terrível e inimaginável conspiração contra mim. Primeiro, foi a semana de campeonato, sem aulas. Aí vocês pensam "pombas, se não teve aula, era pra ter saído mais rápido, certo?" e eu respondo: errado. Como meus professores são seres amáveis que vivem para deixar seus alunos felizes, eles passaram nove trabalhos para entregar num prazo de quinze dias TT.TT Bem, passados os trabalhos, eu fui enviar para minha beta, e adivinhem? A porcaria do meu e-mail não enviava absolutamente nada, nem as mensagens instantâneas. Foram dois dias assim. Pra piorar, nessa época o começou a recusar-se a receber meus documentos. Mas, graças aos céus, ambos os problemas se resolveram no mesmo momento, então estou podendo postar logo depois de ter recebido a correção da minha beta. Ufa u.u

Ah, e hoje meu contra-regra finalmente veio dar as caras /o/

_kiba: Yo!_

vamos responder as reviews, que, aliás, são sempre muito lindas e gentis n.n

**Morgana Fowl: **eu tbm amo aquela parte do xadrez!

_kiba: foi no momento mais filosófico do dia._

ou seja, logo depois de jogar Tekken n/////n

_kiba: ¬¬'_

**strytch-chan: **muito obrigada pelos elogios n.n e espero que vc não enfarte com esse capítulo (ah, vai, tá maior...)

_kiba: mas se enfartar, me inclua no seu testamento /o/_

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **espero que vc tenha gostado desse capítulo...

_kiba: e perdoe essa autora desnaturada pela demora..._

_¬¬_

**Konoha Sisters:** detesto quando o ff fica de frescura... acontece direto u.u

_kiba: e nesse capítulo a sua personagem apareceu n.n_

**Danoninho: **que bom que vc gostou de ser escolhida. Aliás, eu a-m-e-i seu personagem

_kiba: e valeu pelos elogios_

**-l- Yuuko Ichihara -l-:** ai, ai, é melhor vc ir se acostumando com a idéia, então, porque vai ficar com ele até o final da fic...

_kiba: e obrigado pelos elogios (e a autora que é quem recebe não agradece ¬¬)_

**Miyo Kyouhei: **que bom que vc entende minha dor TT.TT e melhor ainda vc ter gostado da sua cena...

_kiba: deu trabalho fazer o flashback u.u_

**Hiei-and-shino: **valeu pelos elogios... e aqui está ação (apesar de eu não ser boa nessas cenas u.u)

_kiba:_ _mas a gente colocou a sua personagem _

**Sary-chann: **eu sei que sou muito detalhista... mas enfim, todo autor tem seus defeitos...

_kiba: e nós não vamos matar sua curiosidade MUAHAHA cof, cof x.x_

¬¬

**Lecka-chan: **bom, eu coloquei a ação o.o

_kiba: agora só falta comédia e romance ¬¬ que ela ainda não colocou u.u_

u////u

* * *

Dia da Rebeldia Nacional¹: uma data comemorativa cubana. Um feriado de três dias - 25, 26 e 27 de julho.

"1984"²: um livro muito bom. Fala sobre um mundo dominado por uma ditadura, onde tudo é probibido. Para terem uma noção, sabem a história de "V de Vingança"? pois é, foi baseada nesse livro. Quando eu lembrar o nome do autor eu falo n/////n

* * *

Bom, é isso. Deixem reviews, hein? Elas me inspiram /o/

Ja ne o/


	7. Capítulo 4  Fogos de Artifício

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu fiz um acordo com o Kishimoto, ele fica com o Naruto, o Sasuke e a Sakura, e a Akatsuki é minha e.e **

**Grande parte dos OC's dessa fic também não são meus T.T**

Normal

"blábláblá" pensamento

-blábláblá- fala

_Itálico – _flashback /o/

**

* * *

- FOGOS DE ARTIFÍCIO – **

O lugar era escuro e nenhum dos presentes enxergava absolutamente nada. Uma luz repentina se acendeu, ofuscando a vista de todos. A sala era longa e metalizada, com uma enorme mesa no centro, rodeada de cadeiras. Em uma das cadeiras, uma garota com um olhar inocente, olhos verdes e o cabelo negro completamente bagunçado. Estava suja, seu rosto arranhado, e haviam rasgos por toda a sua roupa. Ela estava assustada, e seu olhar passava por todos ali, como se procurasse alguém – ou algo.

"Os dois que me capturaram estão aqui... Mas quem são os outros três? E um dos lugares está vago... Será que mais alguém vem?" Ela reparou que eram todos muito novos, então imaginou que o líder da organização ainda não estivesse lá – afinal ele devia ter a idade do General Stuarts ou da Tsunade.

A porta se abriu, e um rapaz cheio de piercings entrou. Ele sentou-se na cadeira que faltava e olhou para Deidara:

- É ela?

- É, foi ela que ajudou na fuga dos cubanos.

- Você deixou uma _garotinha_ como ela te vencer?

- Claro que não! – respondeu Deidara, nervoso. – Haviam outros agentes lá, e dois deles lutavam melhor do que o batalhão de espantalhos inúteis que você me deu! Se ela fosse boa, não teria sido capturada!

- Não se altere, Deidara. – disse o rapaz com piercings. – Muito bem, garota, qual é o seu nome?

Yuuki levou um tempo para perceber que ele se dirigia à ela. Quando sentiu que todos a encaravam é que se dignou a responder:

- Não é da sua conta.

Ele olhou-a, sério, e repetiu a pergunta:

- Como você se chama?

- Se eu não respondi a dois minutos atrás, por que responderia agora?

Ele ergueu alguns papéis, e começou a folheá-los.

- Eu tenho um ótimo espião, sabia? – e continuou olhando os papéis e separando-os. – Ele conseguiu mais informações do que você poderia imaginar.

Yuuki engoliu em seco, sentindo seus pulsos doerem com as algemas, e sua garganta estava seca, implorando por um copo de água. Mas ela apenas conseguia prestar atenção no que aquele homem dizia, e dava graças a Deus por não ter comido nada nas últimas horas – caso contrário, já teria colocado tudo para fora, de tanto que seu estômago se revirava.

- Muito bem, todos vocês. – ele dirigiu-se aos seus próprios homens. – Podem sair, agora. Vou conversar com ela a sós.

- Tem certeza disso, Pein? – perguntou uma garota de cabelos azuis. – E se ela tentar alguma coisa?

"Então é ele o tal Pein que disseram que decidiria meu futuro! Mas será ele o líder da organização? Ele é tão novo..."

- Ela está algemada e eu não. Ficarei bem.

* * *

- O que será que eles estão conversando lá dentro? – perguntou Deidara, encostando o ouvido na porta. Logo, ele foi puxado por Konan. 

- Pare de escutar a conversa dos outros!

- Olha, por que o Pein iria nos mandar para fora da sala, hein? Poxa, nós somos os melhores agentes dele, não somos? Por que ele não confia em nós e nos deixa saber o que ele vai falar para aquela menina?

- Passou pela sua cabeça que ele pode estar tentando induzi-la a falar alguma coisa? – falou a garota, séria.

- Com certeza não. – disse o ruivo, sarcasticamente. – Mas agora que já saímos da sala, não é melhor voltarmos aos nossos afazeres?

- Não sei. Pode ser que o Pein queira nos chamar. – respondeu Konan. – Bem, vocês podem ir. Eu vou ficar esperando aqui.

- Então, eu fico com você. – falou Deidara, e os outros três saíram. – Sabe quem eu vi nessa missão, Konan?

- Não. – respondeu ela, desinteressada.

- Aquele seu amigo da ANBU.

- Como? De quem você está falando, Deidara? – ela parecia desconcertada.

- Daquele que quase te corta o pescoço na missão de proteger o chanceler.

Konan sentiu um enorme peso em seu pulmão, e virou-se furiosa para o Deidara:

- Não quero saber! Fique calado, que é melhor não falar besteiras!

Deidara sorriu, e deu de ombros. Os dois continuaram ali, de braços cruzados, e Konan parecia estar perdida em algum devaneio, alheia à tudo o mais.

_

* * *

Ela sentiu que aquela seria uma batalha perdida. Ele era bem mais forte e rápido do que ela. Não estava com medo de morrer; sua única preocupação era que isso acontecesse antes do chanceler estar a salvo. Não era apenas a sua vida que estava em jogo por ali, e ela tinha que se manter de pé._

_Ele entrara lá armado, mas ela conseguiu fazer com que a arma escapasse de sua mão e atravessasse a janela. Ele também desarmou-a, e agora ambos lutavam apenas com suas mãos. Ele segurou os pulsos dela, quando ela tentou socá-lo, e agora ela tentava se soltar. Ela então chutou-o na barriga e ele a soltou. O embate continuava, e ficava cada vez mais claro que ela perderia. Eles derrubaram um jarro no chão, espalhando muitos cacos. Ela partiu novamente para cima dele, e os dois acabaram caindo no chão. Ele conseguiu prendê-la pelos pulsos, pegou um dos cacos que estavam lá e o encostou no pescoço dela._

_"É agora."_

_- O que está esperando? Me mate, logo de uma vez. – Ele vacilou ao olhar em seus olhos, e acabou deixando o pedaço de vidro cair no chão. – O que está fazendo?! Por que não me mata?_

_Ele balançou a cabeça, como que se livrasse de algum pensamento, e pegou outro pedaço de vidro, erguendo-o, pronto para desferir um golpe mirado na garganta da garota._

_- Já que insiste... _

_Mas naquele momento, a porta se escancarou, e pelo menos dez homens da Akatsuki entraram. Ele até tentou lutar, e chegou a matar um dos homens, mas eram muitos, e ele acabou sendo obrigado a fugir dali. Ela ainda tentou segui-lo no corredor pelo qual ele fugira. Mas tudo o que viu foi ele pulando a janela, depois de jogar uma rosa branca para ela._

* * *

- Agora que eles já saíram, responda a minha pergunta. – repetiu Pein, com toda frieza que era capaz. – Qual é o seu nome? 

- Me dê um bom motivo para responder.

- Se não fizer isso te mando para o fuzilamento.

- Yuuki Haruni. – respondeu a garota, quase imediatamente.

Pein anotou algo numa prancheta, e virou-se para ela:

- Idade?

- Não é muito educado perguntar isso, sabia?

Ele a olhou incrédulo. "Como ela pode ser uma espiã?" pensou. Jamais mandaria uma garota como aquela para uma missão mais importante do que coleta seletiva. Suspirou fundo, e repetiu a pergunta da maneira mais direta que foi capaz:

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Já que você insiste tanto... Tenho dezenove aninhos! Mas olha só, você sabe meu nome e minha idade e nem teve a dignidade de se apresentar primeiro...

- Você é uma prisioneira, não uma convidada. – respondeu ele, tentando manter a calma. – Estou coletando informações, não tentando te conhecer melhor.

- E só por isso tem que ser mal-educado?

Ele levantou-se, e fechou os olhos. Tinha que manter-se calmo.

- Eu quero saber exatamente quais vão ser os próximos passos da ANBU, e você vai me dizer.

- E a ANBU lá é gente pra andar?

"Pelo amor de Deus, quanto essa menina pagou pra virar uma espiã?"

- Eu quero saber dos planos deles.

- Olha, eu sou relativamente nova, e, além disso, caso não tenha reparado, eu fui capturada, ou seja, não tenho como saber o que eles estão planejando agora, já que _agora_ estou amarrada bem na sua frente.

- E antes de você ter sido capturada?

- Estava em Cuba.

- Antes de ter ido para Cuba?

- Era tudo ultra-secreto!

"Finalmente! Agora só preciso fazê-la falar..."

* * *

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou o rapaz, seu olho lilás pousado sobre os dois, enquanto o outro olho era escondido por sua franja púrpura. – Pein-sama não está fazendo um interrogatório lá dentro? 

- Está. – respondeu a garota, sem olhar para ele, mantendo os olhos em seus próprios dedos. – Por que a pergunta?

- Imaginei que talvez vocês pudessem ser mais úteis em algum outro lugar.

- O que você realmente quer é escutar o interrogatório! – exclamou o loiro. – Eu não confio em você, Hous, e sabe muito bem disso! Foi para impedir que qualquer _espião duplo_ como você entregasse nossos planos que quis ficar aqui!

- Não sei o que te faz pensar que sou um traidor, nem porque não confia em mim... – o corredor escurecia rápido, ocultando o rapaz de pele alva. – Mas não cabe a mim entendê-lo, Deidara, assim como não cabe a você confiar em mim. Ambas são tarefas de Pein-sama. Tudo que nós podemos fazer é obedecer.

- Você fala como se realmente obedecesse a _todas_ as ordens de Pein-sama. – devolveu Deidara.

Sieg pensou numa boa resposta para dar ao loiro, mas decidiu deixar para lá. Seu olha recaiu sobre Konan, que voltara a observar as próprias mãos, como se seus pensamentos voassem longe dali. Ignorando o olhar raivoso de Deidara, que ainda esperava uma resposta para continuar a discussão, ele se dirigiu à garota:

- Algo errado, Konan-san?

- Não... – respondeu ela, distante, como se nem tivesse prestado atenção à pergunta. A verdade era que estava habituada a dar aquela resposta automaticamente a qualquer pergunta que fizessem.

- Você parece distante. – disse ele. – Está realmente bem? Ou algo a aflige?

Ela o olhou, tristemente, e pousou seu olhar na porta de metal.

- Não se preocupe, Sieg. Já falei sobre isso com Pein, então... – ela suspirou, e olhou o albino bem nos olhos. – Meus problemas logo se resolverão. Mas você também não me parece bem...

- Não é nada. Bem, você sabe... O de sempre.

Antes que Konan pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, a porta de metal se abriu, e Pein saiu de lá. Parecendo ligeiramente irritado. Os três colocaram-se eretos, e Konan foi a primeira a perguntar:

- Pein, e então, o que a garota revelou?

Ele suspirou, como se fosse difícil para começar a falar.

– Konan, eu preciso falar urgentemente com você. _A sós_.

* * *

Sasori lia calmamente um livro na sala vazia, com apenas uma lamparina acesa. A luz cambaleante do fogo tornava aquele um lugar bem mais calmo e chamava menos atenção do que uma lâmpada. A porta se abriu silenciosamente, e ele nem reparou naquilo. Apenas reparou que havia alguém ali ao ouvir o barulho dos brincos batendo uns nos outros. Ergueu os olhos discretamente, e, apesar da pouca luz proporcionada pela lamparina, conseguiu reconhecer Maru Yakimino, colega de espionagem, mas não disse nada. Voltou os olhos ao livro e continuou lendo. 

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela. – Seu horário já não tinha acabado?

- Sim.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Nem ela era capaz de ficar tão quieta como ele. Aliás, ainda ia perguntar ao Deidara qual era o segredo para conseguir conversar com o Akasuna e fazê-lo _retribuir_ a conversa.

- Então, por que não foi embora?

- Tive que ficar aqui. – e virou uma página do livro.

Então, era aquilo? Ele não ia perguntar o que ela estava fazendo ali, nem por que estava fazendo aquelas perguntas? Não ia nem ao menos se dignar a responder que nada daquilo era da conta dela? Ela suspirou, e sentou-se à mesa. Tinha que ficar ali, esperando Pein vir lhe dizer qual seria sua próxima missão. Começou a encarar o Akasuna, que lia o livro, e a verdade era que não dava para dizer se ele estava ou não interessado no livro ou em qualquer outra coisa graças à sua expressão indiferente. A luz vacilante da vela dentro da lamparina ficou um pouco mais forte por alguns segundos, o que foi tempo suficiente para que ela pudesse ver com mais clareza o rosto do ruivo. "Ele é bonito, tenho que admitir..." Demorou um pouco para reparar que o encarava. Mas como foi que _ele_ não percebeu que estava sendo encarado? Ela teria percebido. A não ser que ele tivesse preferido ignorar, o que era uma opção bem mais provável. Voltou seu olhar para a lamparina, que mal iluminava o lugar. No máximo, era suficiente para iluminar as páginas do livro, mas ela preferia assim. O ambiente mal-iluminado, com apenas a luz tremeluzente da vela... Deixava tudo aquilo mais romântico. "Peraí, romântico?!"

A porta se abriu, e quem quer que tenha feito aquilo, acendeu a luz, ofuscando os dois presentes.

- Eu não tinha visto vocês aí, hn. – disse a voz de Deidara.

Sasori abaixou o braço, com os olhos ainda semicerrados, e encarou Deidara, parecendo bravo.

- Bata, da próxima vez. – disse, indo depois apagar a lamparina. – E depois de bater, peça licença para acender a luz, ou vai acabar deixando alguém cego!

- Eu não sabia que vocês estavam aqui, hn! – então, seu olhar recaiu sobre Maru. – Ué, o que está fazendo aqui, Maru?

- Esperando Pein-sama.

- Com o Sasori-danna?

- É. – disse ela, cruzando os braços emburrada, passando a encarar o ruivo, que encarava Deidara, ainda furioso. – E você?

- Bem, me disseram que o danna estava aqui, então resolvi fazer uma visita para falar sobre a última missão... – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. – Mas eu acho melhor sair e deixar os dois a sós de novo... No escurinho, à luz de velas e...

Deidara não pôde terminar a frase, pois um livro lhe acertou o rosto. Maru olhou para Sasori, que se levantava sério. O ruivo foi até perto de Deidara, se abaixou, pegou o livro e disse:

- Não diga besteiras.

- Não precisa ficar tão estressado assim, eu não falo pra ninguém do caso de vocês...

- DÁ O FORA! – gritou Maru, empurrando-o porta afora e apagando a luz. Logo, a lamparina se reacendeu, e Sasori voltou a ler o livro. Maru finalmente agradeceu por ele estar tão concentrado no livro, pois assim não veria como ficou corada com os comentários de Deidara.

* * *

A porta da cela se abriu, e a garota foi jogada violentamente lá dentro. Yuuki olhou para a pessoa que a jogara lá dentro, e reparou que se parecia um pouco com Naruto. Mas olhar para ele não era como olhar para o Naruto – e sentir toda aquela energia positiva vindo dele – mas era como olhar para um túnel, um túnel escuro e assustador. Ela sentiu um arrepio de medo invadi-la, e se encolheu num canto. Ele a olhou, com aquele olhar assassino, e fechou a cela, deixando a garota no escuro. 

Ela não soube ao certo quanto tempo passou – se foram minutos, horas ou meses – mas a porta da cela se abriu de novo, revelando o líder da Akatsuki. Ela sorriu aliviada. De certa forma, sentia-se segura na presença dele. Imaginava que o líder da Akatsuki não fosse passar essa sensação. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, e acendeu uma lanterna.

- Vai falar os planos da ANBU, agora?

- Na verdade, desde que cheguei aqui estou com a sensação de que vou morrer... Então decidi fazer voto de silêncio para pagar meus pecados e ir para o Céu...

Ele deu sorriso de canto, e fitou a garota, recuperando o semblante sério.

- Não sei se quero te mandar para o fuzilamento, garota.

- Posso fazer um último pedido, antes da minha execução? Pára de me chamar de garota. Você também não parece muito mais velho do que eu. Pode me chamar só de Yuuki.

- Tá, eu não te chamo mais de garota... Yuuki. – ele encarou-a. – E pára de achar que vou te executar, se eu já te disse que não vou fazer isso. – ele suspirou. – Bem, de qualquer modo, eu preciso te perguntar sobre o que você me disse hoje. Preciso saber se era mesmo verdade.

- Vai depender. – disse ela, encolhendo os ombros. – Eu te disse um monte de coisas, e pode ter certeza de que 60 por cento não eram muito sinceras. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Qual é, não achou que eu fosse entregar meus amigos, não é? Bom, de qualquer forma, o que você quer saber se era verdade?

- É sobre uma das pessoas que você mencionou...

* * *

Kanabi saiu do grande prédio, e olhou no relógio. Já passavam de duas da manhã. Pela altura da neve, o inverno seria bem rigoroso, aquele ano. Enquanto andava, evitando pisar nos lugares onde a neve era mais funda, viu uma garota parada em frente a uma faculdade que estava sendo reformada. Uma das pontas superiores estava completamente exposta. 

- Hm... Cibelle? – perguntou, ao se aproximar mais. A garota virou-se para ela, com um sorriso triste, e acenou. – O que faz aqui há esta hora?

- Eu fiquei fazendo plantão no hospital hoje e só saí agora. – suspirou, abaixando os olhos. – E aí eu passei em frente à faculdade.

- E por que você está aqui, agora? Por que não foi para casa?

- Eu estava imaginando quando é que a faculdade ficaria pronta de novo. É tão triste vê-la assim, destruída. Argh, só de lembrar daquele dia eu já sinto arrepios.

- Mas você foi incrível! Poucos agentes da própria Akatsuki teriam coragem de fazer o que você fez.

- Ah... – Cibelle suspirou, e começou a caminhar, acompanhada por Kanabi. – Não adianta, Kanabi, eu não vou fazer parte da Akatsuki, já disse isso um milhão de vezes. Quando algum de vocês estiver seriamente ferido eu até ajudo, mas participar oficialmente da organização...

- É um desperdício, Cibelle. Você é corajosa demais para ser _apenas_ uma civil.

- Eu não sou _apenas_ uma civil, Kanabi. – respondeu a outra, sorrindo. – Assim como vocês, eu também quero salvar vidas. Mas do meu jeito, um jeito que eu não preciso matar ninguém para salvar os outros.

E começou a se afastar, sumindo na escuridão da noite.

Já eram três da madrugada.

_

* * *

Cibelle saiu debaixo da mesa antes que seus dois companheiros pudessem impedi-la. Havia dois homens ali, jogando os livros dentro de um saco. Os dois olharam para ela. Um deles mantinha uma expressão fria. Seus cabelos eram negros, e seus olhos tinham um tom ônix. Sua expressão era fria e – ou seria só impressão? – tediosa. Por alguma razão, ele chamou muito a atenção de Cibelle. Em compensação, o outro avançou para ela, que em poucos segundos estava com uma arma encostada na testa._

_- O que faz aqui? – perguntou o homem com a arma._

_- E-e-eu v-v-vim s-s-salv-v-var os l-liv-vros. – gaguejou ela, sem tirar os olhos da arma em sua testa._

_- Ah, sim, uma leitora ávida, não? Muito bem. Sasuke. – o outro o olhou, emburrado. – Termine de pegar os livros. Eu vou manter essa aqui sob vigilância._

_O outro apenas deu de ombros, e falou:_

_- Você é que sabe. Eu vou terminar de pegar os livros. No outro lado da biblioteca. – e enfatizou a última frase, saindo de lá em seguida._

_Cibelle viu um livro na estante atrás do homem, que estava prestes a cair e, se caísse, cairia sobre a cabeça dele. Tremendo, ela tirou uma borracha do bolso, o mais discretamente possível, e jogou na estante, sem o homem perceber. O pequeno tremor causado fez o livro cair, e, com um grito de dor, a arma saiu de sua testa. Cibelle segurou o braço do homem, mantendo a arma afastada dela. Em pouco tempo, seus amigos saíram de baixo da mesa. O garoto ajudou Cibelle a tirar a arma da mão do homem. Quando conseguiram fazer isso, a garota loira derrubou a estante sobre ele, que caiu inconsciente no chão. _

_- E agora? – perguntou a menina loira, chorando. – O que a gente faz?_

_- Você liga pra polícia, fala que está tendo um atentado à faculdade. – disse o garoto. – Eu cuido desse aqui, pra garantir que ele não vá acordar. Aliás, com o que eu o amarro?_

_- Que tal aquilo? – sugeriu Cibelle, apontando uma mangueira vermelha pendurada na parede._

_- Pode ser. – falou o garoto, pegando a mangueira. – Cara, que tipo de biblioteca tem uma mangueira no lugar de um extintor de incêndio decente?_

_- O amarre. – falou Cibelle, suspirando. – Eu vou atrás do outro?_

_- Você vai... Sozinha, Belle? – perguntou a menina loira, ficando nervosa. – É loucura!_

_- Não, não é. – disse Cibelle, pegando a arma. – Eu... Consigo, confiem em mim. Apenas assegurem-se de que a Akatsuki vai vir pra cá prendê-los._

_- Você vai ficar bem, indo lá sozinha? Ele pode te matar, ou te seqüestrar ou... – Cibelle olhou a garota, reprovando-a com o brilho que surgira em seus olhos. – Certo. Mas prometa que vai voltar inteira e viva, ok?_

_- Ok, eu prometo. – e saiu de lá, indo em direção ao outro lado da biblioteca._

* * *

Sieg sentou-se num dos bancos da praça, aconchegando-se em seu cachecol. Um menininho brincava na neve, e várias outras crianças brincavam com ele, fazendo guerra de bolas de neve. O menino ria muito, e, em um determinado momento, acabou tropeçando e caindo de cara na neve. Sentou-se, e cuspiu um monte de neve. Logo, uma mulher correu até ele e o ajudou a ficar de pé. 

- Você se machucou, pequeno?

- Não, mamãe, eu tô bem. Só engoli neve. – A mulher o olhou, duvidando dele, que riu e disse: - Eu não gosto de neve, mamãe. Prefiro torta de maçã.

A mãe dele riu e o soltou, deixando-o retomar a brincadeira com seus amigos.

Sieg suspirou, e olhou para o céu. Sentia saudades de seus pais. Seria um grande consolo tê-los ali novamente, mas era impossível ressuscitar as pessoas.

E ele se sentia tão sozinho!

Uma única vez gostaria de ter uma companhia. Alguém que se importasse com ele, que ficasse ao seu lado, alguém que lhe dissesse que as coisas podem melhorar.

Fechou os olhos, e sentiu um cheiro de flor de cerejeira entrar em suas narinas. Abriu os olhos e viu que, à sua esquerda, havia uma grande cerejeira ali. E sorriu. Havia tido um momento em que não se sentira tão sozinho assim.

Suspirou, e voltou a admirar as crianças que corriam pela praça. Só abandonou a presença da cerejeira depois de ser atingido por uma bola de neve bem em seu rosto, três horas mais tarde.

* * *

- Entre. – falou a mulher loira, lendo um papel. Sasuke entrou e sentou-se à frente dela, sem dizer uma palavra. – Então, decidiu quem vai com você? 

- Na verdade, eu queria que o Naruto fosse. – disse ele, olhando para os pés. – Ele é o meu melhor amigo, mas não posso pedir que ele vá depois da última missão dele. Então, prefiro que você escolha um espião qualquer e nos mande logo de uma vez. Mas só um.

- Ok. Leve a Wiin. – disse a mulher, sem erguer os olhos. Sasuke se levantou, e foi em direção à porta.

Quando estava girando a maçaneta, Tsunade voltou a dirigir-lhe a palavra:

- E Sasuke... Desta vez, _não se envolva._

Sasuke suspirou, irritado, e saiu da sala, batendo a porta.

* * *

**N/A** tcha-dam!! 

Vocês realmente não sabem como foi sorte postar esse capitulo. Quase que essa fic é abandonada T.T

_kiba: não fala assim, ou eles acreditam e param de deixar reviews, esperta ¬¬_

Ah, tá, parei. O que eu disse acima era uma brincadeira. É que eu não sei o que aconteceu semana passada, mas parece que Deus decidiu que aquela deveria ser a última semana da minha vida. Primeiro, um semi-deslocamento no ombro direito, depois distensão muscular no pescoço (culpa da profe que não faz aquecimento u.u), depois quase fui atropelada quando ia entrar na escola... Affe... Isso definitivamente só acontece comigo ¬¬

_kiba: mas como isso não tem nada a ver com a fic..._

É... Então, eu tentei postar o capitulo o mais rápido possível. Mas é que eu quis caprichar nele, pra não ficar um lixo, e estou me esforçando para deixar os capitulos maiores. Além disso, inventei de me meter numa parceria ç.ç É legal escrever com a menina que eu tô fazendo a fic, mas só adicionou mais coisas pra minha cabeça. Aliás, agora eu deveria estar estudando para a prova de história -.- Mas eu não preciso de nota nessa matéria, então que se dane x.x

_kiba: ¬¬ vamos responder logo as reviews_

**Larry A. K. McDowell -** que bom que você gostou das cenas de ação n.n me deixou tãããão feliz -

_kiba: vc leu isso TRÊS vezes? oo'_

não reclama, infeliz ò.ó

**neko-chan X3 - **haushausasuahsuahsu então vc gostou da cena dela? que bom n.n é tão dificil fazer os personagens ficaram iguais ao que os criadores queriam...

_kiba: e não dê idéias pra essa doida... ela adora fazer os personagens sofrer... -.-_

-imaginando o neji sendo assassinado pela tsuki-

_kiba: ¬¬'_

**Rodrigo DeMolay - **que bom que ficou igual ao que vc queria... e meu deus, deu trabalho terminar seu flashback, viu? Mas pelo menos eu já usei a sua cena n//////n

_kiba: tomara que você tenha gostado... ou que tenha ficado como vc imaginou u.u_

**strytch-chan - **hahaha -risada maléfica- ai, como eu sou má n.n mas enfim, não se preocupe, ela viverá -

_kiba: u.u não se esqueça do gosto da autora pelo sofrimento alheio..._

psiu, não espalha x.x

**Hiei-and-shino - **que bom que vc gostou... Sua personagem tem sorte... Eu queria TANTO ler aquele livro T.T

_kiba: é pra responder a review, não reclamar da vida ¬¬_

ok... Ai, enfim, valeu pelos elogios, e eu ainda tô esperando sua ShinoDei, hein? n.nb

**Konoha Sisters - **valeu pelos elogios, e que bom que vc gostou da sua parte - cara, foi um dos capitulos mais dificeis de fazer u.u

_kiba: e sua personagem ainda vai aparecer mais n.n_

todos vão n.n e espero que você não tenha muito trabalho (pra poder ler a fic n.n)

**Lecka-chan - **huahsuahsuahsua que bom vc ter gostado...

_kiba: mas quanto a ser uma comédia romântica com ação é meio dificil... essa autora tem um senso de humor incomum e.e_

cale-se ù.ú ah, e a hime vai ter uma aparição bem significativa no proximo capp n.n

**Miyo Kyouhei -** não duvide de mim e.e é que eu não ia matar eles antes deles terem seus momentos românticos, né? n//////n e bom, o sasuke está indo para outra missão... mas se eu falar eu vou estragar a grande surpresa do proximo capitulo e.e

_kiba: e quanto ao livro... é que ela queria ler ele... mas ela não vai poder... pelo menos até o proximo semestre ¬¬'_

TT.TT enfim, menina, tá dando trabalho fazer os flashbacks da Cibelle o.o cara, acho que me empogluei no primeiro encontro entre ela e o sasuke e.e

* * *

Prontinho, espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap. Acho que o outro sai daqui a uns dez dias... Mas nunca se sabe n.n' 

Enfim, deixem revies!! Elas "ligam" minha criatividade \n.n/

Té mais o/


	8. Capítulo 5 Máscara de Vidro

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, assim como grande parte dos OC's dessa fic TT.TT**

Normal

- blábláblá – fala

"blábláblá" – pensamento

_Itálico – flashback ou sonho_

**

* * *

- MÁSCARA DE VIDRO – **

O pequeno jato rasgava o céu, a alta velocidade. Os seus dois passageiros sentavam-se lado a lado. Enquanto um deles ia sério demais, a outra massageava o próprio punho, nervosa.

- Acalme-se. – disse ele, sem olhar para ela.

- Tá, tá. Mas como é que nós vamos chegar lá sem sermos notados?

- Não vamos.

- COMO?!

- Eles obviamente vão nos ver. Então vão nos perseguir. Provavelmente seremos atingidos e teremos que saltar. Só vamos despistá-los quando chegarmos em terra firme.

- Isso não é meio perigoso? – perguntou a garota, erguendo uma sobrancelha, incrédula.

- Sim.

- E como a gente vai fazer pra voltar pra casa, esperto?

Sasuke a olhou, friamente, e em seguida voltou seus olhos para o controle do jato.

- Pra tudo se dá um jeito.

- Mas se a gente vai salvar a Yuuki... Quem vai salvar a gente? Por que... Sem o jato pra voltar pra casa, nós vamos ficar presos aqui. A não ser que você queira voltar para casa nadando.

- Nós não vamos voltar nadando.

- Tá... – a garota olhou pela janela, e de repente soltou uma exclamação. – AH! SASUKE! Eu já sei o que fazer para não termos nosso jato destruído!

- O quê? – perguntou ele, impaciente. A garota sorriu de canto e começou a falar.

* * *

Shikamaru abriu a porta da sala, com a mão enfaixada. Estava vazia. Suspirou, foi até a mesa, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, e adormeceu. Kairi entrou na sala, e olhou lá dentro. Sentindo-se aliviada, foi até ele, que dormia profundamente. 

- Shikamaru? Shikamaru, acorda! – ela cutucou o ombro dele, mas ele não acordou. – Argh, SHIKAMARU, ACORDA!

Ele resmungou alguma coisa, e colocou as mãos na cabeça, fingindo que ainda estava dormindo.

- Seu preguiçoso, eu sei que você está acordado!

- Estar acordado é um estado temporário. – respondeu ele. – Eu estou exausto, a última missão foi cansativa, não sei por que eu aceitei ir, e pra recuperar as minhas energias eu vou ter que dormir por dois dias seguidos, então me deixe em paz. – e fechou os olhos novamente.

- Er... Eu tinha vindo aqui pra ver se você estava bem, mas pela sua resposta... Acho que não aconteceu nada de muito grave. – e se virou, indo em direção à porta.

Shikamaru a olhou andar, com os cabelos dançando sob seus ombros. Estava realmente surpreso com a preocupação dela. Então, deu um suspiro triste e disse:

- A Yuuki foi seqüestrada.

Kairi virou-se para ele, surpresa. Já estava na porta, mas imediatamente correu para uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Como?! – perguntou, preocupada.

- Foi culpa minha. – respondeu ele, sem olhá-la nos olhos. – Eu era o líder da missão. Nós dois deveríamos ter salvado aquelas pessoas, sem interrupções. A prioridade eram os civis, mas... Acho que voltar atrás e ajudá-la a se levantar não teria sido um desperdício tão grande de tempo. – ele parecia desapontado. – Ela estava ajudando as pessoas, ela fez o que era certo, mas eu estava tão centrado no nosso objetivo que... Esqueci-me completamente do que era importante para mim como ser humano.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Kairi o olhava com piedade, querendo ajudá-lo, mas não sabia como. Afinal, tudo o que ele disse era verdade. Se ele pensasse como ser humano de vez em quando... Mas ele estava sempre pensando e agindo como um membro da ANBU, e era esse seu grande defeito.

- Não se preocupe. – disse ela, passando a mão na cabeça dele. – Eu sei que ela vai ficar bem. Tenho certeza de que, a esta altura, Tsunade-sama já deve ter mandado alguém para resgatá-la.

- Isso não conserta meu erro.

- Não foi um erro, Shikamaru. –disse ela, pensando em algo para dizer que o consolasse. – Milhares de vidas estavam em jogo naquela hora...

- Inclusive a de meus amigos. – completou ele, interrompendo-a. Então, se levantou e saiu da sala, deixando-a ali, sozinha, pensando naquela conversa.

_

* * *

Uma menina pequena se escondeu atrás da mãe, que estava muito machucada, e chorava muito, implorando por misericórdia. Mas a garota deu um sorriso sarcástico, e ergueu a arma. Colocou seu indicador no gatilho e o puxou. A mulher soltou um grito estridente, que ecoou pela casa destruída. A menininha começou a chorar, e se debruçou sobre o corpo da mãe. Seus soluços a impediam de falar. A garota olhou para aquela cena, e, séria, se virou, pronta para ir embora. Quando ia começar a andar, porém, ouviu uma voz fina, e voltou seu olhar para a menininha, que dizia, chorando:_

_- Quem vai me segurar no colo, agora? E quem vai me levar para a escola e me ajudar com a lição de casa? E quem vai... Quem vai dizer que me ama? Eu vou... Ficar órfã._

_A garota olhou-a, sentindo algo no estômago. Ela tinha feito aquilo, causado aquela dor. Mas então, algo em sua cabeça lhe disse que não era problema seu. Voltou a caminhar em direção à porta, desviando-se dos móveis destruídos que estavam espalhados pelo chão. A noite era de lua nova, e a casa estava completamente coberta pela escuridão._

_- EU QUERO IR JUNTO! – gritou a menininha, a plenos pulmões, dirigindo-se a ela._

_Ela apenas virou, e atirou novamente. Logo, a menina jazia morta, ao lado da mãe._

Hime acordou assustada, suando muito. Sua mão tremia, e ela estava arfando. Todo seu corpo doía, como se ela tivesse corrido numa maratona. Olhou para o despertador, cujos ponteiros mostravam ser ainda dez da noite. Olhou para a janela, e deitou-se novamente na cama, desanimada. Ficou olhando o teto. Era a terceira vez que tinha aquele sonho.

Provavelmente, aquilo havia ficado em sua lembrança porque aquelas duas haviam sido as últimas pessoas que ela matou antes de ter sido pega pela ANBU. A última vez que matou alguém.

Ou talvez por causa do que a garotinha disse. Cobriu-se mais com o cobertor, decidida a falar sobre isso com Tsunade-sama no dia seguinte.

E adormeceu novamente.

* * *

Sasuke pegou o comunicador e o ligou. 

- Aqui é 2991-A, pedindo permissão de pouso.

­_- 2991-A, você tem os códigos de acesso?_

- Tenho. 2991-A enviando os códigos. – e digitou algo no painel.

Wiin observou aquilo, entediada. Aquela conversa era muito chata.

_- Códigos de acesso aceitos. Permissão de pouso concedida. Câmbio._

- É mesmo necessário tudo isso? – perguntou a menina loira. Sasuke a olhou reprovador, e logo o pouso começou. Quando tocaram um chão, um homem com uniforme de sargento veio recebê-los.

- O que dois agentes americanos fazem em território francês? – perguntou, parecendo ser simpático.

- Estamos em uma missão. Infelizmente, ela é secreta. Mas nós precisamos de sua ajuda.

- Vou procurar ser útil ao máximo. – respondeu ele. – Por favor, me sigam.

Eles entraram numa sala metalizada, e sentaram-se em uma mesa.

- Então, no que querem ajuda?

- Bom... – Wiin começou, impedindo Sasuke de falar. – Nós precisamos chegar à Rússia. Mas para isso, pensamos em pousar em algum país europeu aliado, para depois atravessarmos a Europa Ocidental, até chegarmos à Europa Oriental, e então entramos na Rússia. Então, gostaríamos de saber se o senhor tem como nos levar até lá.

- Ora, é claro que sim. – respondeu ele, abrindo um mapa da Europa sobre a mesa. – Vejam, se nós fizermos uma rota que passe apenas pelos países aliados, _essa_ rota, mais especificamente, poderemos deixá-los na fronteira da Rússia. Mas não sei se poderemos ajudá-los a invadir o país.

- Nós não queremos ajuda para invadir o país. – disse Sasuke se levantando. – Mas tem um porém. Essa rota que o senhor nos mostrou é muito comprida, de carro levaríamos umas dezesseis horas para alcançar a Rússia, isso sem pararmos para abastecer, e se formos a 200 km/h. E nós não temos dezesseis horas. Precisamos de um transporte mais rápido, algo que nos deixe lá pelo menos até o anoitecer de hoje. O que o senhor nos sugere?

O sargento olhou para Sasuke, e, sombriamente, disse:

- Por aqui.

* * *

O garoto levantou-se da mesa, e dirigiu-se ao balcão, com uma pequena nota em mãos. Seus cabelos negros estavam bagunçados, e um sorriso inocente aparecia em seu rosto. Após pagar pelo café, ele saiu do pequeno estabelecimento. Enquanto caminhava, com as mãos nos bolsos, viu uma garota andando, bem à sua frente, e se pôs a observá-la. Havia um rasgo em sua bolsa, e uma carteira caiu no chão. Ele pegou a carteira e a chamou: 

- Hei, você. – ela se virou para olhá-lo.

- Me chamou?

- Chamei. – disse ele, indo até ela com um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Você deixou isto cair.

- Ah... Mas isso estava na minha bolsa, como é que... – Ele ergueu a bolsa dela e mostrou o furo. – Que coisa! Como foi que eu não percebi isso? Um monte de coisa já deve ter caído daí!

- Então checa pra ver se está tudo aí, oras.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha ao olhar o garoto.

- Acho que eu vou fazer isso agora mesmo! – exclamou, sorrindo de volta para ele. – Me chamo Sayuri. E você?

O garoto hesitou um pouco para responder. Abaixou a cabeça, mirando os próprios cadarços. Então, ergueu o olhar para ela e disse:

- Obito.

- Obito? É um nome legal. – respondeu ela, enquanto os dois caminhavam na direção de uma mesa do mesmo lugar de onde ele saíra. – Um amigo meu tinha um primo com esse nome.

Obito pareceu se interessar de verdade naquela parte da história.

- É mesmo? E por que você disse "tinha"?

- Bom, ele morreu. – respondeu ela, com simplicidade. – Uma tragédia, na verdade. Todos da família desse meu amigo morreram.

Ele desviou o olhar para a rua pouco movimentada. Então, voltou a sorrir e perguntou:

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Ah... Bom, eu não tomei café da manhã, mas não precisa se...

- Ótimo. Vou pedir um café, então. – falou ele, e se levantou, indo até o balcão.

Sayuri o observou, curiosa com a atitude dele. Quando ele voltou, os dois conversaram tanto que ela até esqueceu-se de checar a bolsa. Então, ele olhou no relógio e se levantou.

- Eu preciso ir agora.

- É... Eu também. – falou ela, e se levantou com ele. – Então...

- A gente se vê por aí. – completou ele, indo embora, e acenando para ela.

* * *

Sakura abriu a porta de seu apartamento e a fechou atrás de si. Jogou-se na cama, exausta. Apesar de não ter tido nenhuma missão naquele mês, seu corpo todo implorava por descanso. Não um descanso físico, mas um descanso mental. Cobriu a cabeça com um travesseiro, querendo esquecer o mundo lá fora. Querendo esquecer que, _infelizmente_, ela fazia parte daquele mundo. Porém, antes que pudesse sequer fechar os olhos para cochilar um pouco, seu celular tocou. Sentando-se na cama, ela o atendeu, desanimada. 

- Sim?

-_ Sakura, preciso que você se prepare para sair em missão._

- Mas já? Que missão?

­- _Bom, oficialmente, você ainda não vai, mas preciso de uma equipe reserva para dar apoio ao Sasuke e à Wiin caso eles peçam reforço. Esteja preparada para ser chamada a qualquer momento, entendido?_

- Sim senhora. – respondeu, e desligou o celular em seguida.

"Era só o que me faltava, ter que ir numa missão sem saber nem quando!"

_

* * *

Ela o viu andando no meio daquela avenida movimentada. Não era difícil reconhecê-lo, mas afinal, deveria existir em todo o mundo alguém que fosse ligeiramente parecido com ele. Balançou a cabeça e olhou novamente. Não tinha dúvidas de que era realmente ele. Respirou fundo e foi até ele, caminhando com calma. Não poderia deixá-lo perceber suas reais intenções. Finalmente o alcançou, e segurou os ombros dele, deixando-o de costas para ela, imobilizado._

_- Siegfried Hous. – falou ela. – Acertei?_

_Ele deu uma risada, e respondeu:_

_- Você está em vantagem. Não sei quem é você._

_- E nem deve saber. – falou ela. – Você é um dos cientistas da Akatsuki, não é?_

_- Infelizmente. – respondeu ele, com um tom de tristeza na voz. _

_- Não adianta tentar me fazer sentir pena de você. – falou ela. – Você vai ser preso. E será levado para interrogatório. _

_- Talvez eu já possa ajudá-la aqui. – disse ele, e virou-se de frente para ela com pouca dificuldade, arrancando algo de seu pescoço e quebrando. Ao ver a expressão que ela fez ao ver aquele ato, sorriu e explicou: - Posso dizer que você quebrou minha escuta enquanto tentava me prender._

_- O que você quer? O que veio fazer aqui?_

_- O que eu vim fazer aqui é de pouca importância. – respondeu ele. – Se eu responder, eles vão saber que fui eu. Antes de te dizer o que preciso, qual é mesmo seu nome?_

_Sakura hesitou um pouco. Poderia ser tudo uma armadilha. Mas, por alguma razão, ela confiava nele. _

_- Sakura. – respondeu._

* * *

O portão de ferro se ergueu, e as motos se revelaram. 

- Muito rápidas. – disse o sargento. – Podem chegar até a Rússia em menos de doze horas. É o bastante para vocês?

Sasuke e Wiin se entreolharam, apreensivos. Por fim, Wiin suspirou e disse:

- Vamos chegar lá bem em cima.

- Mas é bem melhor do que demorar dezesseis horas. – completou Sasuke.

- Vocês vão querer companhia?

- Não. – respondeu Sasuke, montando em uma das motos, enquanto Wiin montava na outra. – Quanto mais gente, mais atenção chamaremos. Só preciso que o senhor consiga que eu atravesse esses países sem ter que parar para me identificar. Pode fazer isso?

- Bom... Não é um método seguro, mas eu posso conseguir esse favor para vocês.

- Ok. – falou Wiin, ligando a moto. – Então vamos lá.

E as duas motos dispararam pela estrada, a mais de 260 km/h.

* * *

A garota abriu a porta lentamente, e olhou lá dentro para ver se havia alguém lá. Então, percebeu que Tsunade-sama já a esperava. Entrou e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras à frente da mulher loira, e abaixou a cabeça. 

- Você está mais quieta do que o costume, Hime. – falou Tsunade, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – E parecia bem aflita quando disse que precisava falar comigo.

- É... Eu não sei nem por onde começar. – falou a garota, olhando para o teto. – Eu tenho tido pesadelos muito constantemente.

Tsunade ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédula.

- Foi por isso que quis falar comigo? Pesadelos?

- Não! – exclamou a menina. – São mais do que simples... Pesadelos. São lembranças, Tsunade-sama. E não são minhas. Quero dizer, o último sonho eu sei que foi algo que eu fiz, porque quando vocês me encontraram me perguntaram sobre aquele assassinato... Mas dessa vez eu _vi_ como foi. E isso tem acontecido muitas vezes. – ela suspirou tristemente, e deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa. – Eu não quero me lembrar de coisas tão horríveis quanto matar uma menininha.

- Ah, Hime... – suspirou Tsunade. – Eu gostaria de poder te ajudar, mas não posso fazer nada.

- Não? E não tem ninguém que possa?

- Tem. – respondeu a mulher. – A mesma pessoa que causou isso a você.

-Droga. – Hime então cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Se ao menos eu tivesse acesso às anotações daquele infeliz...

Tsunade pareceu pensativa. Então, sorriu, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma idéia.

- Já sei o que você pode fazer! – exclamou.

- O quê? – perguntou a menina, ainda desanimada.

- Eu talvez tenha que mandar um grupo de apoio ao Sasuke e à Wiin, na Rússia. Então, quando esse grupo de apoio estiver lá, você vai junto, e, enquanto eles estiverem por lá, você procura às anotações dos cientistas da Akatsuki.

- Mas... Eu sou uma cientista, Tsunade-sama. Além disso... As chances de alguém se ferir são grandes, e você sabe o que pode acontecer...

- É isso ou continuar tendo esses sonhos para o resto de seus dias.

- Ta. – respondeu a garota, se levantando. – Hm, você disse que a Wiin foi junto com o Sasuke?

- Sim.

- Que droga! Com quem eu vou conversar agora?! – reclamou a menina, e deixou a sala.

* * *

Kiba e Shino entraram na sala, e a garota ergueu os olhos para eles. 

- Oi. – falou ela, desanimada. – Eu sei que os dois só estão aqui para pegar o pagamento, então nem digam que não é para isso.

- Você é vidente, por acaso? – perguntou Kiba, sentando-se à frente dela, enquanto Shino sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Não. Shizune me avisou. – ela tirou dois envelopes de uma gaveta ao seu lado, e entregou um para cada um. – Prontinho.

- Elodie, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou Shino.

- Pode, claro.

- A Tsunade _vai_ nos mandar para dar apoio ao Sasuke e à Wiin, não vai? Mesmo que eles não peçam.

- O... O que te faz pensar algo assim? – perguntou a menina, nervosa. Então, ao ver que ele continuava encarando-a, suspirou, e acabou respondendo a pergunta dele: - Vai. Ela não espera que os dois saiam dessa vivos. Não se estiverem sozinhos. Eles deverão tentar se infiltrar na Akatsuki, e _com certeza_ a Akatsuki vai detectá-los. Então, vão acreditar que apenas dois agentes da ANBU vão estar lá, e aí...

- Não vão contar com a equipe de apoio. – completou Shino, observando a mesa, pensativo.

- É, exatamente isso.

- Neste caso, por que a Tsunade-sama não nos avisou desde o começo? – perguntou Kiba.

- É porque o objetivo é que nem mesmo vocês saibam que são uma arma surpresa. – respondeu ela, abaixando o olhar.

- Está bem. Era só isso que eu queria saber. – falou Shino. Kiba então se voltou para a garota.

- Mas como você sabia disso, Ellie?

- O Jimmy me contou. – falou ela, encolhendo os ombros.

- Quem é Jimmy? – perguntou Shino, que já estava na porta. Quase instantaneamente, Kiba e Elodie responderam:

- Ninguém!

- É melhor eu nem insistir... – e, com essas últimas palavras, deixou a sala.

- Pra falar a verdade... – Começou Kiba, desanimado. – Eu não gosto de mentir para o meu melhor amigo.

- Eu também não. – falou ela, baixinho. – Mas eu não deveria ter contado nem para você. Se ele descobre, eu morro na hora.

- Isso é muito ridículo. – falou Kiba, encolhendo os ombros. – Mas não sou eu quem toma esse tipo de decisão. Até mais, Ellie.

- Até. – respondeu a garota, voltando seu olhar para os papéis à sua frente.

* * *

Os oito jovens estavam na sala, quietos, cada um pensando nos próprios motivos por estarem ali. Não conversavam sobre nada, nem faziam um único som. Quando a porta se abriu, eles viram Tsunade entrar, e sentar-se à cabeceira da mesa. Entreolharam-se, como se perguntassem com o olhar o que ela iria falar. O silêncio ainda pairava sobre a mesa, até que finalmente, Sakura ergueu a voz e perguntou: 

- E então, Tsunade-sama, por que estamos aqui?

A mulher observou os oito, suspirou e disse:

- Vocês vão dar apoio ao Sasuke e à Wiin, na Rússia.

- Eles já pediram ajuda? – perguntou Sayuri, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Kiba e Shino se entreolharam, e desviaram o olhar logo em seguida. Nenhum dos dois estava realmente surpreso com aquilo, mas era normal que os outros se surpreendessem.

- Não _exatamente_. – respondeu Tsunade. – Na verdade, eu simplesmente estive repensando no que fiz, e acho que não poderemos perder muito tempo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Natsuo.

- Bem, inicialmente, Sasuke e Wiin só foram até lá para descobrir o que a Akatsuki pretende fazer com a Yuuki. Mas se, por acaso, eles descobrirem que ela _ainda_ está viva – todos na sala engoliram em seco – apenas eles dois não serão suficiente para resgatá-la.

- Então isso é finalmente uma missão de resgate? – perguntou Neji.

- Sim. Não podemos deixar Yuuki lá por muito tempo. Se ela estiver viva, devemos trazê-la para cá antes que algo de ruim aconteça.

- Er... Tsunade-sama... – perguntou Hime, com a cabeça baixa. – Se a Yuuki não... Se nós chegarmos tarde... Ou se... Algo ruim acontecer... – ela parecia estar tendo dificuldades para falar. – Então, o que nós faremos lá?

- Viva ou não... – respondeu sombriamente a líder da ANBU, levantando-se. – Ela deve voltar para casa.

Todos os agentes da sala engoliram em seco, recusando-se a olharem um para o outro. Imaginar que eles poderiam estar indo numa missão apenas para fazer com que sua colega tivesse um enterro digno era uma sensação que não poderiam descrever com palavras.

- Muito bem. Vocês devem sair em seis horas. É tempo suficiente para se arrumarem, e para conseguirmos contato com Sasuke e Wiin para analisar o quanto eles já avançaram. Estão dispensados.

* * *

As duas motos pararam quase instantaneamente. Logo, eles tiraram os capacetes e os jogaram longe, fazendo com que afundassem na neve, que já estava rala. 

- Brr. – gemeu Wiin, massageando o tórax, enquanto saía da moto. – Que frio!

- É, mas o inverno já está acabando. – falou Sasuke, abaixando-se atrás de uma moita e indo observar as torres que se erguiam nos limites dos dois países. – Droga! Como vamos passar?

- Eu sei como isso funciona. – falou a menina, abaixando-se ao lado dele. – Colocam várias torres bem altas em todo o limite do país, com uma distância considerável uma da outra. Assim, se algo acontecer com os vigias de uma torre, a torre à sua direita e à sua esquerda verão e acionarão o alarme. As chances de se atravessar esse tipo de vigília são muito poucas.

- São poucas, mas existem, não é? – comentou Sasuke. – Teremos que arriscar. Wiin, eu tenho um plano.

- Deixa-me ver... esse plano tem mais de cinqüenta por cento de chances de acabarmos mortos, não é?

- Não calculei porcentagens. Mas você mesma disse que as chances de se atravessar essa barreira são mínimas. Então, nós vamos repassar o plano várias vezes, considerando todas as possibilidades, e quando finalmente percebermos que ele está bom o suficiente, a gente entra na Rússia.

- E depois disso, vamos ter que dar um jeito de nos infiltrarmos na Akatsuki...

- Isso não será necessário.

- Como não?! – a menina parecia indignada com aquela idéia. – Sasuke, se toca, como a gente vai conseguir a informação necessária se não nos infiltrarmos na Akatsuki?

- Eu tenho minhas fontes.

- Ta, ta, acredito. Ah, quer saber? Vamos logo com isso. Fala aí, no que foi que você pensou?

* * *

- Mais agentes americanos, não? – disse o sargento, quando os viu descendo do helicóptero. – É impressão minha ou ultimamente os Estados Unidos estão empregando agentes cada vez mais novos? 

- Deve ser impressão sua. – falou Tsuki, ironicamente, enquanto eles caminhavam na direção dele.

- Enfim... – falou Neji, olhando de canto para a menina. – Não é por isso que estamos aqui. Sasuke nos disse como ele e Wiin fizeram para chegar até os limites da Rússia. Gostaríamos que o senhor fizesse o mesmo por nós.

- Ah, claro, claro. É só me seguirem. – ele os levou até a mesma garagem à qual mais cedo guiara Sasuke e Wiin, e lhes mostrou as motos. – Aqui está seu meio de transporte.

- Uau! –exclamou Kiba, enquanto cada um deles se dirigia a uma delas, e as examinavam.

- São muito eficazes, e bastante rápidas. Veja bem, eu vou lhes dar as coordenadas para que passem pelos mesmos lugares que seus dois amigos.

- Muito obrigado, senhor. – falou Neji, enquanto se colocava na moto. – E o que é essa lâmpada vermelha aqui embaixo?

- É o alarme. – respondeu o sargento. – Se alguém estiver precisando de ajuda, e der um alerta geral, eles piscam. Está conectado a todos os sistemas de segurança de todos os países capitalistas da Europa.

- E por que estão nas motos? – perguntou Hime.

- Porque costumamos patrulhar todos esses países com essas motos. Assim, se algum país precisar de ajuda estrangeira, todos os agentes receberão o alerta, e os que estiverem mais próximos terão condições de ir ajudar.

- Nós também vamos receber esses "alertas" enquanto estivermos com as motos? – perguntou Gaara.

- Vão, mas só precisam atender aos chamados se quiserem. Afinal, vocês não são agentes europeus, são?

- Não, não somos. – falou Sakura.

- Chega de conversa. – falou Neji. – Muito obrigado por tudo, sargento. Mas agora nós temos que partir.

E assim, as oito motos saíram de lá na mesma velocidade que as outras duas que partiram mais cedo.

Os dois se espreitavam pelas moitas, suando frio. Tinham discutido o plano por quase uma hora, até que finalmente decidiram que não conseguiriam melhorá-lo. Agora, era tudo ou nada, e não poderiam voltar atrás.

- Preparada? – perguntou Sasuke. A garota acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, apesar de seus joelhos tremerem muito. – Faça com que seus joelhos parem de tremer. Já deveria estar acostumada com esse tipo de missão.

- Sasuke, não foi você que veio numa missão aqui na Rússia uns meses atrás?

- Se está falando da missão na faculdade...

- Estou. Foi assim que vocês entraram na Rússia?

- Foi.

- Ufa. – suspirou ela aliviada.

- Não relaxe ainda. – falou ele. – No começo, nós éramos sete, e só eu e outro cara conseguimos entrar. Depois, ele foi capturado na faculdade. No final das contas, só eu saí vivo dessa.

- Esse não foi o melhor jeito de fazer meus joelhos pararem de tremer...

- Fique quieta, está bem? Nós vamos entrar lá _vivos_.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Agora, cala a boca. – falou ele, e fez pontaria.

Sua arma disparou e em pouco tempo o vigia da torre mais próxima caiu. Logo, os outros dois vigias começaram a atirar nas moitas, enquanto Sasuke e Wiin se desviavam dos tiros, se afastando um pouco da barreira. Finalmente, depois de quinze minutos atirando, os vigias abaixaram suas armas e ficaram observando as moitas. Então, um deles desceu de sua torre, para ver se havia cadáveres. Quando ele se aproximou, Sasuke o segurou e disse:

- Wiin, mate ele.

- O... O q-quê?

- É só enfiar a faca que está no seu bolso direito no peito dele.

- E-eu n-n-não p-posso...

- Argh, deixa que eu faço, então. – falou Sasuke, puxando a faca do bolso da garota. Então, enfiou-a no peito do homem, ao mesmo tempo em que tapava a boca dele para que não fizesse barulho. Logo, ele estava morto. – Vamos. Agora podemos passar por aquelas duas torres que ninguém vai nos ver.

- Certo. – falou a menina, olhando com uma cara enjoada para o corpo do soldado. Balançou e cabeça e então os dois começaram a correr para atravessar aquela barreira o mais rápido possível.

- Escuta, por que você não quis esfaquear o cara? Não vai me dizer que é supersensível...

- Também.

- Também? Como assim? – ele olhou bem para a garota, que corria segurando o braço direito, que sangrava muito. – Você se machucou! Levou um tiro, por que não avisou?!

- Não quis incomodar.

- Não quis...! Dá próxima vez, _incomode_! – falou ele.

Logo, eles avistaram um guarda russo, que lia uma revista.

- Se ele nos vir, vai querer identidades. O que a gente faz, Sasuke?

- O matamos antes que ele ou qualquer outro nos veja. – falou ele, erguendo a mesma faca que usou para matar o soldado.

Logo, se aproximou do guarda e o apunhalou nas costas, mas segurou-o para que não caísse e chamasse atenção. Fez sinal com a cabeça para que ela fosse logo para rua. A garota saiu correndo, escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, e depois entrou na rua, começando a caminhar normalmente. Sasuke colocou o corpo do homem sentado ao pé da árvore, com o livro aberto, para que pensassem que ele ainda estava lendo, arrancou a faca de suas costas e foi acompanhar a colega, escondendo a faca ensangüentada no bolso.

- E agora, o que a gente vai fazer? – perguntou ela, enquanto apenas acompanhava ele, que parecia saber muito bem onde estava indo.

- Eu vou falar com uma pessoa que pode nos dizer o que a Akatsuki pretende fazer com a Yuuki e curar seu ferimento.

- Sasuke... De quem você está falando?

- De uma amiga.

- Amiga...? Sasuke, era dela que a Tsunade-sama estava falando quando disse para você não se envolver, não era?! – ele não respondeu, mas sua expressão pareceu ter ficado mais séria. – E agora você vai desobedecer ela!

- Ela vai nos ajudar, ok? Ela não seria capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca!  
- Mas aposto que seria capaz de nos entregar para a Akatsuki num piscar de olhos!

- Você não a conhece, não sabe do que está falando!

- Ela é da Rússia. Uma socialista. É tudo o que eu preciso saber sobre ela. E isso a torna uma inimiga! Você está _confraternizando_ com o inimigo, Sasuke! Está traindo a ANBU!

- Não estou! – exclamou ele. – Cale a boca, uma vez na sua vida! Não importa de quanto seja seu QI, existem coisas que você não entende, ou não se esforça para entender! E essa é uma delas! Você acha certo então julgarmos uma pessoa por causa do lugar em que ela mora?! Além disso, eu não traria a ANBU, porque é através da ANBU que eu conseguirei meios para vingar minha família! Então, não adianta você agir como se conhecesse muito bem a psicologia humana, e estivesse certa toda vez que julga alguém! Existem coisas sobre as pessoas que não podemos descobrir só de olhar alguns dados!

Wiin afastou-se de Sasuke, tentando evitar que as lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos.

- Não ache que você é o único que sofre com tudo isso. – falou desviando o olhar. – Eu vou confiar em você, mas se eu perceber algo de errado nisso, eu vou contatar o pessoal que está vindo e vou avisá-los de que você é um traidor.

- Que seja. – resmungou ele, voltando a caminhar. – Você não vai perceber nada de errado, porque não vai ter nada de errado para ser percebido. E agora, comece a andar, antes que comecemos a chamar a atenção de alguém.

* * *

**N/A** Eu sei que estou atrasada, mas acreditem, eu tenho uma desculpa decente. Como eu sou uma pessoa de muita sorte ¬¬ o adaptador de rede do meu PC quebrou x.x Assim, do nada. E só ontem a gente comprou e instalou outro. Pra vocês terem uma idéia de como a coisa tá complicada, nem vídeo no youtube eu consigo ver TT.TT Enfim, deizando isso de lado, nem tudo é tão catastrófico. O próximo capítulo já está quase na metade, porque como fiquei sem internet e não tinha nada melhor pra fazer, eu comecei a escrevê-lo. Acho que é só isso (só? o.õ) Então, eu vou responder às reviews (mas sozinha XP)

Srta Abracadabra - psiu não espalha e.e vai que todo mundo começa a pergutnar e...Ah, deixa quieto 8D

**strytch-chan -** por que será que as pessoas gostam tanto de ler repetidamente os capítulos? Oo Que bom que vc tá gostando da Yuuki, apesar de eu achar que ela tá meio diferente ç.ç mas logo, logo ela volta ao "normal" XD E bom, agora começam novos flashbacks i.i ai, isso cansa u.u E eu vou me esforçar para continuar viva o.ó9

**Miyo Kyouhei -** ganhou o prêmio de maior review dessa fic O.O Er, vejamos... Eu tinha que terminar com aquela frase porque... Sei lá, faz meu estilo deixar "coisas no ar" (?), mas agora você já sabe o que ela quis dizer (supõe-se o.õ) Quanto ao Pein, eu admito que ele está meio estranho oõ mas acredite, há uma boa razão para isso. E não se preocupe, o Sasuka não vai machucar a Cibelle n.nb

**Rodrigo DeMolay -** Obrigada pelos elogios, e que bom que você gostou da sua cena n.n Sei lá, foi divertido escrever os flashbacks (eles são tão legais n.n)

**nekochan X3 -** haha, conseguimos sobreviver e passar em história o9 pobre Neji x.x como sofre o infeliz u.u Ah sim, e obrigada pelos elogios n.nb

**Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy' -** te entendo u.u Ler fics cansa tanto u.u Mas obrigada pelos elogios, e continue lendo a fic, hein? n.n

**giih Celas Otonashi -** não posso revelar, são arquivos ultra-secretos e.e' talvez no próximo capítulo você descubra 8D

**-l- Yuuko Ichihara -l- -** não se preocupe por não ter mandado review antes, você mandou agora, então tá beleza n.nb Que bom que você está gostando da Maru, eu adoro escrever as cenas dela com o Sasori n.n É que nem mágica

**Hiei-and-shino -** HA! Eu li as duas n.n mas você não fez uma ShinoxDei, você fez uma DeixShjino XD (pode me bater, eu deixo ¬¬) Ah, o Shino apareceu nesse capítulo... E vai aparecer no próximo... Mas seu falar mais estrago a surpresa n.n

**Lecka-chan -** Obrigada pelso elogios. Carcas, todo mundo gostou do interrogatório da Yuuki Oo coitadinha ela está sofrendo u.u Que cosia feia, gostar do sofrimento alheio (como se eu não fizesse isso ¬¬')

**Konoha Sisters -** coitada de você Oo quanta coisa pra fazer. Que bom que você está gostando da fic até agora n.n Mas sabe que eu até gosto de escrever essa fic? Ela é... sei lá, divertida n.n

Gente... Começando pelo prólogo... O capítulo passado foi o que teve mais reviews O.O Foram onze! Eu fiquei tão feliz n.n Continuem deixando reviews, está bem? Mesmo se for pra fazer críticas (eu sei que ninguém aqui xinga nas reviews... mas pra deixar críticas vocês estão liberados n.n)

Então é isso. O próximo capítulo sai rápido (só não falo exatamente quando porque vocês já devem ter notado o quanto as coisas dão certo pra mim ¬¬)

Kissus e Ja ne o/


	9. Capítulo 6 Coquetel

**Disclaimer: Naruto e nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem, e muitos OC's dessa fic são de outros autores u.u**

Normal

"blábláblá" pensamento

-blábláblá- fala

_Itálico – __flashback ou sonho_

**

* * *

- COQUETEL –**

O ponteiro do relógio se moveu, indo finalmente parar no doze. Já era meia-noite. Meia-noite, e ela ainda estava acordada. Por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia dormir. Teria sido melhor ficar fazendo plantão no hospital. Pelo menos aquela agonia por estar tendo insônia tão frequentemente iria embora. Desistiu de tentar dormir e jogou a coberta para o lado, levantando-se da cama. Passou em frente ao quarto de sua mãe, para ver se ela estava bem, e constatou que ela dormia tranquilamente. Depois, passou pela porta do quarto de sua tia, que também dormia profundamente. Então, desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha, onde pegou uma caneca, encheu de água e colocou no microondas. Enquanto a água esquentava, ela pegou um saquinho de chá e o açúcar. Finalmente, a água ficou pronta e ela começou a fazer seu chá. Enquanto esperava o pó ser absorvido pela água, ouviu a campainha, e ergueu a cabeça, preocupada. "Quem poderia ser à uma hora dessas?"

Dirigiu-se até a porta, e a abriu lentamente. Quando viu quem era, ficou para, estática, com uma expressão surpresa no roso. Nunca lhe havia passado pela cabeça que ela o veria de novo.

- S-s-sasuke?

Ele estava parado ali, com uma expressão muito séria no rosto, que estava ligeiramente sujo. Ao lado dele, havia uma garota loira, um pouco baixinha e de olhos violeta. Ela segurava um dos braços, do qual pingava sangue.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda. – disse ele.

- Claro. – falou ela. – É para ajudar no ferimento de sua amiga?

- Também. – disse ele. – Mas eu falo o resto depois. Tem como você ajudá-la? Ela levou um tiro.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer. – respondeu Cibelle, deixando-os entrar em sua casa. – É melhor subirmos para o meu quarto. E cuidado para não acordarem ninguém.

Os dois começaram a subir a escada, enquanto ela fechava a porta, assegurando-se de que ninguém os viu entrar.

_

* * *

Cibelle escondeu-se atrás de uma estante, e ficou observando-o por um tempo. Ele folheava um livro, enquanto atrás dele a sacola já estava consideravelmente cheia. Ele colocou o livro de volta no lugar, e começou a folhear outro._

_- Isso é muito chato, sabia? – falou ele, em voz alta. O coração de Cibelle deu um salto. – Qual é o sentido disso? Queimar livros de uma biblioteca? A faculdade só precisa comprar mais, depois. Será que eles não entendem que teria sido melhor queimarmos as editoras ou sei lá o quê? – ele olhou para a estante onde ela se escondia. – Pode sair daí, eu não vou te machucar._

_Ela saiu lentamente, tentando esconder seu medo._

_- Se você não gosta disso... – falou ela, tentando parecer firme. – Por que está fazendo?_

_- Porque se eu não fizer vou ser considerado um traidor. – disse ele, guardando novamente o livro e folheando outro. – Olha, existe uma razão para eu ter saído de lá. Eu sabia que seus amigos estavam embaixo da mesa e que iriam te ajudar. Responda: vocês vão chamar a Akatsuki, não vão?_

_- Na verdade, eles já foram chamar. – respondeu ela._

_- Bem, nesse caso... – falou ele, derrubando a sacola de livros. – A missão fracassou. Então, eu vou simplesmente voltar para casa e dizer que só eu consegui escapar. _

_Cibelle o olhou bem. Ele estava tendo um comportamento muito estranho. "Será que ele está blefando?"_

_Então, os dois ouviram barulhos de tiros, e uma enorme explosão na parede ao lado deles. As estantes começaram a cair todas, com todos os livros tremendo. O garoto conseguiu se desviar de todas as coisas que vinham na direção dele com facilidade, mas Cibelle não era assim tão ágil. Quando uma estante estava prestes a cair nela, sentiu que alguém a pegava no colo. Quando abriu os olhos, pode ver que era aquele garoto – Sasuke – que a carregava para longe da confusão. Ele se esquiava de tudo facilmente, e logo chegou à entrada da biblioteca, onde a colocou no chão e disse:_

_- Vai embora. – ao ver que ela estava parada, exclamou: - Agora! _

_- M-mas e v..._

_- Eu me viro. – disse ele, fechando a porta. Cibelle suspirou, e começou a correr para a saída. Ao chegar lá embaixo, viu que a parede estava completamente destruída, e todas as estantes caídas e quebradas no chão. Pequenos pedaços de papel caíam lentamente no chão, indicando que os livros estavam destruídos. No fim, todos os seus esforços foram em vão. A Akatsuki não se importava com aqueles livros, queriam apenas pegar os membros da ANBU. Então, ela percebeu que de lá podia ver o que se passava na biblioteca, e começou a procurar por Sasuke. Ele salvara a vida dela, e também, de certa forma, permitiu que ela e os amigos capturassem aquele outro homem que queria queimar os livros. Mas parecia que ele não estava mais lá. Deveria ter fugido. Ela se levantou, e começou a caminhar em direção à sua casa. Foi quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro._

_Assustada, olhou para ver quem era, e viu Sasuke, todo ferido, se apoiando nela. Ele então fechou os olhos, e desmaiou. Cibelle então começou a arrastá-lo para o hospital, que estaria vazio àquela hora, para que pudesse cuidar dos ferimentos dele._

* * *

Yuuki tamborilava os dedos na parede, entediada. Não conseguia ver as coisas lá fora, nem tinha um relógio, então não fazia idéia de quanto tempo passara lá dentro. Mas sabia que, de tempos em tempos, alguém sempre ia vê-la, e levava algo para que ela comesse. Geralmente, a maioria das pessoas apenas jogava o prato lá dentro. Havia outros que gostavam de caçoar do estado em que ela se encontrava, mas ela ainda preferia os últimos, porque pelo menos eles faziam algo que ajudava a passar o tempo – mesmo que fosse algo negativo. Ela deitou a cabeça no banco em que estava sentada, e soltou um suspiro. Queria muito voltar para casa. Sentia saudades de todos os seus amigos. Só o que a consolava naquela situação era saber que ela só havia sido capturada porque salvou a vida de um inocente. Fechou os olhos, perguntando a si mesma se havia mesmo valido a pena. Desde o momento em que colocou os pés na sede da Akatsuki, a garota descobriu uma emoção que nunca antes tinha provado: medo. Muitas vezes antes de ir para lá, ela acreditava que esteve assustada, mas ali ela descobriu que nunca realmente teve nada que a apavorasse. Era a primeira vez, em toda a sua vida, que tinha realmente noção do perigo em que estava. Já havia visto muitos rostos ali, e cada um deles parecia apresentar a ela um caminho diferente para um fim tortuoso. Menos um.

A porta se abriu, rangendo fortemente. Yuuki nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ver quem era. Provavelmente, era apenas alguma de suas refeições. Então, continuou tamborilando os dedos na parede.

- Pein-sama deseja vê-la. – disse a pessoa que abriu a porta. Yuuki ergueu a cabeça, e viu que quem falou havia sido a mesma pessoa que a jogou na cela aquele dia. E era um dos homens que mais a assustava. Ela se levantou, sentindo a perna esquerda formigar. Andou em direção a ele, que segurou um de seus braços com muita força, e os dois começaram a caminhar pelo corredor escuro.

* * *

A luz vermelha começou a piscar nas oito motos. Quase instantaneamente, uma voz disse:

-_ Quatro soldados da Akatsuki estão em Londres destruindo milhares de mansões, e se dirigem ao norte da cidade. Os ingleses pedem reforços imediatos._

Sem dizer uma única palavra, uma das motos fez meia-volta assim que a mensagem terminou, e começou a voltar pelo caminho que haviam feito.

- Essa não! SHINO! VOLTA! – exclamou Kiba. Ao ver que o outro não o ouvia, virou-se para Natsuo e ordenou: - Você vem comigo. _Agora_.

E logo os dois foram atrás do outro. Neji olhou para trás, quase pronto para segui-los, quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado por Gaara.

- Não temos tempo para ir atrás deles. Podemos dar conta disso sozinhos.

Neji abaixou a cabeça, e depois disse:

- Tem razão. Vamos continuar. – enquanto as motos eram ligadas novamente, ordenou: - Tsuki, tente falar com eles pelo comunicador.

- Certo. – concordou a menina, e ligou seu comunicador, enquanto as motos voltavam a correr pela estrada. – Kiba? Você está aí?

- _É claro que estou._

- Escuta, o que vocês estão fazendo?

_- Não podia deixar o Shino ir salvar Londres sozinho, não é? _

- Mas por que ele quer fazer isso?

_- Eu gostaria de poder dizer. Olha, infelizmente, nós estamos nos retirando de sua missão, ok? Acredite, é por algo importante._

- Importante? O que pode ser tão importante assim?

_- Olha, não dá tempo de explicar. Apenas continuem a missão sem a gente, ok? Câmbio._

A garota desligou seu comunicador, confusa. Então, virou-se para Neji e disse:

- Ele disse que os três estão se retirando dessa missão e indo para outra. A gente vai continuar sem eles?

- Vai ter que ser. – respondeu Gaara. – Nós não temos tempo para convencê-los a voltar.

* * *

Sasuke precisou tapar a boca da garota com sua mão para impedi-la de gritar. Cibelle ergueu a pinça, exibindo a pequena bala que havia no braço de Wiin. Então, cobriu a ferida com algumas ataduras e deu um comprimido para a garota.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Wiin, pegando o comprimido na mão.

- É para tirar um pouco da dor do braço.

- E se for veneno? – Wiin perguntou, desconfiada. Sasuke ficou impaciente, e, antes que Cibelle pudesse responder, forçou Wiin a engolir o comprimido. Quando constatou que não ia morrer, Wiin olhou para ele furiosa, mas não fez nenhuma reclamação. Finalmente, ele virou-se para Cibelle, e perguntou:

- É só disso que ela precisa?

- É. Quero dizer, não posso fazer mais nada.

- Ótimo. Cibelle ouça bem o que eu vou te pedir, está bem? Eu não vou ter tempo para repetir. Preciso que consiga uma informação da Akatsuki para mim.

- Quer que eu traia meu país? – perguntou ela, incrédula.

- Não! – respondeu ele, impaciente. – Escuta, eles estão com uma amiga minha, ok? Ela nunca fez mal a ninguém. Só o que eu preciso saber é se ela ainda está viva. _Só isso_. Tem como você descobrir isso por mim?

Cibelle voltou seu olhar para a cortina de seu quarto, desejando que ela estivesse aberta, para poder observar as estrelas e se esquecer de tudo. O que Sasuke pedia era, além de muito arriscado, um ato de traição. Mas, de certa forma... Ele só queria salvar uma amiga, e, se ele estivesse dizendo a verdade, não era má pessoa.

- Está bem. – respondeu ela, abaixando o olhar para o próprio travesseiro. – Quando você precisa descobrir isso?

- Tenho cinco horas.

- Quer dizer que... – ela olhou para o relógio. – Você precisa disso até seis horas da manhã?

- Ou sete. – respondeu ele. – E então, você vai fazer isso?

- Bem... Existe a possibilidade de eu conseguir levar o estoque de curativos para a Akatsuki amanhã de manhã... Se eu chegar antes de todo mundo. Mas... Bem, tem gente fazendo plantão lá e eu não sei se eles vão levar esses curativos antes de irem embora.

- Que horas você pretende estar lá?

- Hm... Acho que se eu chegar lá um pouco antes das cinco... Eu consigo.

* * *

O tanque ia cruzando as ruas, protegendo todos em seu interior. Por mais que atirassem, sequer conseguiam arranhar a carcaça do enorme veículo. O canhão do tanque virou-se para um grupo de soldados que atiravam, e disparou, acertando em cheio seu alvo. Eles passaram em frente a uma casa imensa, e então um dos homens colocou metade de seu corpo para fora do veículo. Pegou uma caixa, enquanto o tanque parava. Quando estava finalmente de frente para casa, ele saiu, sendo seguido por mais dois soldados, posicionando-se em diferentes ângulos da mansão, enquanto o tanque lhes dava cobertura. Logo, os três colocaram, cada um, um aparelho de metal encostado nas paredes da mansão, e voltaram para o tanque. Alguns minutos mais tarde, a enorme mansão foi atingida por três imensas explosões, que a deixaram _completamente_ destruída.

Dentro do tanque, havia seis pessoas: o piloto, os três soldados e dois espiões, que ninguém sabia por que estavam lá. Apesar de não estarem amontoados, estavam sem muitas opções de movimento, então todos iam parados.

- Essa já é a sexta mansão que nós explodimos. – comunicou um soldado a um dos espiões. – Por que estamos fazendo isso?

- Porque sim. – respondeu Sasori.

- E vocês estão aqui pra quê, ocupar espaço?

- Não é da sua conta. – foi a vez de Maru responder. – Volte para o seu lugar e continue fazendo o que tem que fazer.

* * *

- Qual é o plano? – perguntou Kiba, quando ele e Natsuo conseguiram alcançar a moto de Shino.

- Eu vou pedir um jato direto para Londres. – respondeu Shino. – Algum de vocês dois sabe pilotar um jato?

- Eu sei. – respondeu Natsuo. – Mas Shino... Por que a gente vai fazer isso? O sargento francês disse que não precisávamos ajudar se alguém pedisse ajuda! – Shino permaneceu quieto, e Kiba apenas suspirou fundo, mas nenhum dos dois respondeu. – Dá pra vocês me responderem? Eu quero saber o que estou fazendo!

- Me ajudando. – respondeu Shino.

- Essa não foi a melhor resposta...

- Escuta, você vai saber o que precisa quando a gente chegar lá, está bem? – exclamou Kiba. – Confie na gente, estamos fazendo a coisa certa.

- Humpft. – faz Natsuo, emburrada. "Eu _tinha_ o direito de saber o que estou fazendo..."

- E você por acaso já pediu o jato? – perguntou Kiba, voltando-se para Shino.

- Não. Faça isso por mim.

- Okay. – respondeu o outro, ligando seu comunicador.

* * *

- Chegou cedo, hoje. – disse o homem, erguendo os olhos para ele. – Remédios?

- É. – respondeu Cibelle, sorrindo. – Posso levar lá para cima?

- Sim, o Uchiha vai recebê-la no laboratório. – falou o homem. – Eu pensei que você nunca mais viesse nos ver.

- Imagina, vocês precisam dos remédios. – falou ela. – Eu vou subir agora, e depois nós conversamos, está bem?

- Claro, esteja à vontade. Vou comunicar a sua chegada.

- Ok. – respondeu a garota, e arrastou a pesada caixa de remédios e curativos para o elevador.

Já conhecia todo aquele lugar de cor e salteado. Mas mesmo assim estava nervosa. Itachi era inteligente, e se percebesse alguma coisa? "Cibelle, fica calma", pensou, respirando fundo. "Se eu ficar nervosa é que ele vai perceber. Mas seu eu agir normalmente ele não vai suspeitar de nada." O elevador apitou, e a porta começou a abrir. Esperando-a ali, estava Itachi Uchiha.

- Olá, Itachi. – disse ela, sorrindo. – Fiquei surpresa quando soube que você iria me receber. Não achei que você viesse trabalhar tão cedo.

- É, eu também não queria ter vindo. – falou ele, tentando não demonstrar sua irritação. – Mas você também chegou aqui bem cedo, Cibelle. E eu sei que você não ficou fazendo plantão hoje.

- É que eu ando tendo muita insônia. Então, pensei em trazer isso para cá. – ela suspirou. – Passar a noite acordada é horrível, dá um desespero muito grande.

- Imagino. – falou ele, enquanto guardava os remédios. – Mas você é médica, não? Por que não pede para alguém do hospital te examinar?

- Eu até pensei nisso, mas achei melhor esperar um pouco e ver se a insônia parava sozinha. Só que do jeito que as coisas vão... Logo, logo vou ter que me examinar. – ela sentou-se em uma cadeira. – Mas e as coisas na Akatsuki, como vão?

- Muito bem. Quero dizer, a última missão que fizeram falhou, mas conseguimos capturar alguém.

O coração de Cibelle saltou em seu peito. Tinha que continuar fingindo.

- Jura? E o que vocês fizeram com esse "alguém"?

- Bom, eu achei que Pein-sama fosse mandá-la para execução, mas ele parece estar tentando arrancar alguma informação dela.

- Então, é uma garota?

- É. Jovem, aliás.

- Que horror! – exclamou Cibelle. Tinha que agir naturalmente. – Nem garotinhas vocês poupam?

- Poupar, Cibelle? Não adianta vir com esse papo pacifista. E ela ainda está viva, oras.

- É, mas por quanto tempo?

- Até conseguirmos a informação que queremos. Quero dizer, a informação que _Pein-sama_ quer. E não parece que isso vai ser fácil. Não sei por que insistem em mantê-la viva.

- Você não muda mesmo, Itachi. Sempre esse pensamento radicalista. – falou Cibelle, se levantando. – Olha, depois a gente se fala, ok? Meu turno no hospital é em uma hora e eu ainda tenho que passar na padaria porque o leite de casa acabou. Até mais, Itachi.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol já surgiam no horizonte, tingindo o céu de um tom alaranjado. Apesar de pouco, iluminava alguns pontos das árvores. E aquilo seria uma desvantagem. Sayuri olhou para seus companheiros, esperando que alguém dissesse alguma coisa para _animar_ o grupo, mas todos estavam tendo as mesmas preocupações que ela. Virou-se para Hime, que massageava as mãos, nervosa.

- Hime, você está bem? – perguntou.

- Digamos que... Eu poderia estar melhor.

- Por que você veio? Você é uma cientista...

- É, eu sei. Mas a Tsunade-sama disse que seria necessário...

- E _por que_ é necessário?

- Ahn... – Hime se perguntava se deveria contar à Sayuri. Mas se contasse, a menina provavelmente contaria aos outros e eles não iriam confiar nela. Tinha que manter a cabeça no lugar. – Eu não sei, exatamente. Ela só disse que vocês poderiam precisar de mim.

- Jura?

- Sim.

- A Tsunade-sama é mesmo uma mulher difícil de entender.

- É mesmo. Sayuri, quando a gente vai entrar?

- Quando o Neji der o sinal a gente vai começar. Só espero que ninguém morra.

- M-mo-morrer?

- É sempre possível.

Hime engoliu em seco. Ir até lá tinha sido uma _péssima_ idéia.

* * *

Apoiou a cabeça sobre a mão, cansada, enquanto a outra mão movia o mouse. A luz da tela do computador se refletia em seu rosto, enquanto lia as informações que queria. Era em momentos como aquele que _odiava_ ser menor de idade ou ter um tutor sumido que não aparecia há quase um ano. Seu irmão podia ao menos ter se _dignado_ a fazer a matrícula dela em alguma escola ou pagar um professor particular, no mínimo. Samiho não podia fazer nada disso antes dos 18. É claro que _informação_ era o que não faltava naquele lugar. Mas seria melhor se os horários fossem mais organizados, como numa escola.

"E pensar que a maioria das pessoas reclama de ir para a escola..." pensou. Sempre lhe disseram que as pessoas não dão valor àquilo que têm, e por muito tempo ela nunca acreditou. Mas, na situação em que estava... Aquilo se tornava mais do que um ditado. Era _fato_.

Desligou o computador, entediada. "O que eu faço agora?" Olhou para a porta do pequeno escritório. Talvez ainda houvesse algum lugar daquela mansão ao qual ela nunca tivesse ido. Não, já havia ido até ao porão. Se bem que... Nunca visitara os jardins que ficavam mais ao fundo da casa. Não gostava muito de lá porque era cheio de insetos e parecia nunca ter visto um jardineiro. Mas, pelo menos, seria alguma coisa para fazer. Então, saiu do escritório, e se dirigiu lentamente à porta dos fundos.

* * *

- Sasuke?

O moreno olhou para ver quem havia chamado. Ao ver os cabelos laranja-palha esvoaçando ao virar a esquina, levantou-se e foi ao encontro dela.

- Conseguiu?

- Sim. – ela olhou para o banco onde eles estiveram sentados. – Vocês ficaram aí esse tempo todo?

- Sim.

- E ninguém suspeitou de nada?

- É mais suspeito duas pessoas se escondendo atrás de uma lata de lixo às cinco da madrugada do que sentadas num banco perto de um hospital, como se esperassem o horário de visitas. – ele viu que ela concordou com a cabeça, e voltou ao assunto principal. – Mas e aí, conseguiu o que eu te pedi?

- Sim. – ela se sentou ao lado de Wiin, que ainda massageava o braço em que fora atingida. Sasuke então se colocou do outro lado de Cibelle. – A menina ainda está viva. Parece que o próprio líder da Akatsuki não quis matá-la, porque quer arrancar alguma informação dela. Segundo o que me disseram, isso está sendo bem difícil, então pode ser que eles a mantenham viva mais algum tempo. De qualquer maneira, - ela voltou seu olhar para Sasuke. – seria melhor que vocês a salvassem o mais rápido possível.

- Eu sei disso. Mas tenho que esperar os outros. É possível que estejam tentando atravessar a fronteira da Rússia nesse momento.

- E aonde vocês vão se encontrar?

- Aqui. – respondeu Wiin, incomodada por estar de fora da conversa. – Eu já me comuniquei com eles e Sasuke concordou que seria o melhor. Iríamos parecer visita a algum paciente do hospital.

- Tudo bem. – Cibelle se levantou, e virou-se na direção da entrada do hospital. – Então, é agora que eu me retiro. A partir de agora eu não tenho mais nada a ver com isso, certo?

Sasuke estranhou a frieza na voz dela. Pelo que conhecia dela – e por alguma razão, julgava conhecê-la melhor do que ninguém – ela costumava ser bem mais doce e calma. Mas o tom de voz dela... Era como se algo a tivesse deixado irritada.

- Então, tchau, Cibelle. – falou Wiin, sorrindo para as costas da ruiva, que se virou, deu um sorriso simples e acenou de volta. Cibelle voltou-se para Sasuke, com um olhar um tanto triste, e o rosto começando a empalidecer. Abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas mudou de idéia, e começou a andar em direção ao hospital, deixando os dois americanos mais uma vez sozinhos em frente ao grande prédio branco.

* * *

**N/A** Bom, aí está o capítulo. De qualquer maneira, hoje eu gostaria de dar um aviso que, pelo menos para mim, é muito importante:

Aqueles que não deixaram nenhuma review, ou só deixaram no primeiro capítulo, por favor, até o capítulo 11, espero terem deixado mais de duas reviews. Porque, entendam, as pessoas que estão deixando reviews eu sei se estão gostando ou não do jeito como estou escrevendo, se estão gostando eu sei que posso continuar assim, se não, eu sei onde melhorar. Mas quem não deixa review eu simplesmente não sei o que está achando. E, bom, se vocês não deixarem reviews mesmo depois desse aviso, eu vou entender que não está acompanhando a fic, e aí, automaticamente, seu personagem vai passar a ser secundário, porque não vai ter sentido o personagem ser protagonista se o seu autor não está acompanhando, não é? Eu só não tiro o personagem porque não gosto de voltar atrás no que digo. O personagem vai aparecer na fic, mas com uma participação muito pequena. Para comparar, o personagem vai ser tão importante nessa fic quanto o Lino Jordan era nos livros do Harry Potter: aparece, mas sem importância alguma. E de qualquer maneira, é uma fanfic interativa. Se mandou a ficha, é porque no míninmo ia acompanhar u.u Pode parecer frescura, mas eu só estou sendo justa comigo mesma e com as pessoas que realmente acompanham, porque de repente pode haver uma parte que o personagem dela poderia protagonizar mas não protagoniza porque o protagonista é o personagem de alguém que nunca nem deixou review. Olha, eu ainda esperei até o capítulo passado, mas tem gente que realmente não está deixando reviews. Então se lembrem: quer ser um dos protagonistas, 3 reviews até o capítulo 11, e depois é só continuar deixando reviews.

Puxa que aviso enorme o.o mas eu precisava explicar tudo direitinho ou não ia dormir à noite n.n' Bem, vamos responder às reviews:

**Srta Abracadabra** - hauahua, que confabulação, essa sua n.n Mas acho que nesse capítulo as coisas começaram a parecer um pouco diferentes, né? Bah, eu já disse tudo por msn ¬¬

**Hiei-and-shino** - eu sei, é que eu to tão acostumada a ver o deidara de uke... ele é quase "uke oficial" x) vc gostou da cena do Shino? Que bom n.n Espero que goste também das cenas desse capítulo \o/

**neko-chan X3** - também adoro o sofrimento alheio XD e aqui está a continuação o9

**Lecka-chan** - aquele pesadelo surgiu do nada o.o estava eu pensando na vida, quando me veio essa idéia na cabeça, aí eu escrevi a cena na hora n.n huahuahuahua gostei da sua propaganda x)

**Rodrigo DeMolay** - sério que vc tá se sentindo nesses filmes? Porque eu adoro filmes de guerra n.n

**Larry A. K. McDowell** - obrigada por todos os elogios n.n E é que eu tenho que fazer uma coisa de cada vez... Pra você ter uma idéia a Hinata nem apareceu ainda o.o Mas não se preocupe, juro que a Kanabi vai aparecer bastante em capítulos futuros o9

**Sary-chann** - obrigada, eu me esforço bastante pra descrever tudo, porque sou muito³ detalhista u.u Também amo o Obito-kun n.n e valeu por todos esses elogios

**Miyo Kyouhei** - nem me fale em vestibulares u.u sim, também amo essas coisas super cheias de coisas x) E sim, era a Cibelle que ele estava defendendo n.n Eu precisava muito escrever uma cena daquelas n.n

**Konoha Sisters** - puxa vida, que azar o seu no trabalho hein o.o E não grila com a demora, como diz minha amiga, o importante é o que importa o9 Que bom que você gostou da cena da Kairi, eu achei que ficou tão fofa n.n

Então, é isso, pessoas. Beijos para todos n.n


	10. Capítulo 7 Alma do Monstro

**Disclaimer: Naruto e nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem, e muitos OC's dessa fic são de outros autores u.u**

Normal

"blábláblá" pensamento

-blábláblá- fala

_Itálico – __flashback ou sonho_

**

* * *

**

- ALMA DO MONSTRO –

O grupo andava separado, mas todos se direcionavam para um mesmo lugar: o banco que ficava na entrada do hospital. Lentamente, foram se aproximando da dupla que estava sentada no banco, possivelmente esperando a hora do hospital abrir para visitarem algum parente. Quando todos já estavam juntos, Sasuke perguntou:

- Não deveria ter mais gente?

- Tivemos um pequeno problema no caminho. – respondeu Neji. – E então, conseguiram completar sua parte na missão?

- Sim. – respondeu o Uchiha. – Yuuki ainda está viva, sendo mantida como prisioneira.

- E onde fica a sede da Akatsuki? – foi a vez de o Gaara perguntar.

- A gente te leva até lá, eu me lembro direitinho do caminho. – respondeu Wiin.

- E alguém desconfia de que nós sabemos disso? – perguntou Neji, enquanto todos os outros apenas prestavam atenção à conversa.

- Não. – falou Sasuke, se levantando. – Cibelle não percebeu que nós dois a estávamos seguindo. – E voltou-se para os outros, que continuavam calados. – Vamos logo, temos que bolar o que vamos fazer, e precisamos avaliar nossos recursos, além de decidir qual o horário mais propício a atacarmos.

* * *

Samiho tentou matar um dos mosquitos que pousara nela. O mato naquele lugar era enorme, insuportável, cheio de insetos e fedorento. Para voltar ali de novo, só se o lugar fosse demolido e o jardim todo renascesse com a ajuda de um bom jardineiro. Quando ia se virando para sair dali, seus olhos bateram num balanço. Curiosa, se aproximou do brinquedo.

As barras de ferro estavam quase vermelhas de tão enferrujadas, as correntes dos três balanços estavam descascando, e o lugar onde ela deveria sentar-se estava sendo comido por cupins enormes. Deu um passo para trás, e olhou atentamente para o brinquedo. Pelo estilo das barras, o modelo do assento e as cores desbotadas que sobravam onde ainda não havia ferrugem, aquele já deveria ter sido um bonito balanço, daqueles nos quais valeria à pena brincar. Tocou na corrente, imaginando quem teria colocado aquele balanço naquele lugar, e outra idéia lhe passou pela cabeça: aquele jardim também já deveria ter sido um lugar bonito, porque ninguém em sã consciência colocaria um brinquedo destinado a crianças num lugar tão maltratado. E então percebeu que aquela casa possivelmente passou anos desabitada, ou não estaria naquele estado.

Enquanto pensava nisso, ouviu um barulho vindo das ruas. Por sorte, ela podia ver parte da cidade daquele mesmo jardim, então correu até o fundo dele para observar. Um tanque vinha caminhando em direção à sua mansão. Em tempos de guerra, um tanque não era coisa para se apavorar, mas ela entrou em pânico. Afinal, era o símbolo socialista que estava no topo do tanque.

* * *

- Tem certeza? – perguntou a garota, sentindo-se incomodada.

- Tenho sim. Ele saiu faz uns dois dias já e não voltou ainda. – respondeu o porteiro, deixando clara a irritação por estar repetindo aquilo pela segunda vez.

- E ele disse que ia viajar a trabalho?

- ... Sim.

- Mas que coisa! Que diabo de serviço é esse? – resmungou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Bom, ele não costuma falar sobre o serviço dele, então eu não...

- É, é, eu sei disso. – devolveu, irritada. – É que isso é meio estranho, né?

- É. Escuta, você não quer que eu deixe recado com ele quando ele voltar?

- Pode ser. Só fala que eu vim aqui procurando ele.

- Seu nome é...?

- Me chamo Morgana.

- Ótimo. Assim que ele chegar eu passo seu recado.

- Tá, muito obrigada. – e saiu da recepção do prédio, dirigindo-se em seguida a uma loja de doces.

* * *

O prato enferrujado escorregou pelo chão até o pé dela, e logo depois um copo de metal seguiu o mesmo trajeto do prato. Ela segurou o pão que veio no prato por um instante em suas mãos, agora pálidas, sujas e muito magras, e logo em seguida devolveu-o ao prato. Depois pegou o copo e encostou-o nos lábios, e começou a pensar se devia ou não beber; mas o cheiro da água invadiu suas narinas e ela o colocou no chão. Não sabia ao certo há quanto tempo estava sem comer ou beber, mas a verdade é que simplesmente se recusava a comer aquele pão duro ou beber aquela água horrível.

Começou a sentir a pálpebra pesar e encostou-se no banco. Estava exausta – com sono, fome, frio e sede – e só queria dormir para o resto da vida. Sorrindo com o pensamento um tanto _mórbido_, deitou-se e fechou os olhos.

Dormiu em menos de cinco minutos.

* * *

Fechou a cortina, impedindo que o sol matinal entrasse na sala onde trabalhava. O fato de o sol ter surgido mais claramente naquela manhã indicava que o inverno chegava ao seu fim. E se o inverno estava chegando ao fim, significava que a primavera logo viria. _Odiava_ a primavera. Apesar de que na Rússia a primavera não era tão marcante e bonita como em outros países – aquele era um país originalmente _frio_. Como ela.

- Kanabi? – uma voz distante a fez "acordar" de seus pensamentos. Ela observou o dono da voz, e torceu o rosto.

- O que você quer? Vai encher a paciência de quem tem!

- Já com esse mau-humor? – indagou Kisame, dando um passo para trás, por precaução, ao vê-la naquele estado. – Que foi, acordou com o pé esquerdo?

- E se foi? O problema com certeza não é seu. - ela voltou sua atenção para a cortina, que ainda não estava completamente fechada. – Foi pra isso que você veio aqui, me irritar?

- Não, não foi. Até parece que o mundo gira ao seu redor. – ele girou os olhos para o teto e apertou o interruptor, fazendo a lâmpada clarear a sala momentaneamente escurecida por causa das cortinas fechadas. – Para a sua informação, o Pein-sama está te chamando, e pediu pra eu fazer isso já que a sua sala fica no caminho da saída.

- E você já vai embora? – perguntou ela, cruzando os braços, incrédula. – Ainda não são nem dez horas.

- O que eu faço não é da sua conta, e por que você não vai logo de uma vez ir ver o que o Pein-sama quer?

- Não me diga o que fazer!

- Tsc, então ta, fica aí então, depois o Pein-sama vai...

- Ah, cala a boca. – falou ela, enquanto passava por ele, se retirando da sala.

* * *

A barra da calça ficou toda encharcada quando ela pisou na poça de água. Emburrada, sentou-se num banco e começou a xingar baixinho.

- Hime, por que esse mau-humor? – perguntou Wiin, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Eu odeio esse lugar, odeio esse país e odeio essas missões! – olhou para Wiin, com a cara ainda mais emburrada ainda e prosseguiu: - O que a gente tá fazendo aqui, hein? Nós. Somos. Cientistas. – falou, entre dentes.

- Eu estou aqui porque a Tsunade-sama achou que eu poderia ajudar o Sasuke a furar a fronteira da Rússia, e você sabe por que está aqui. – ela sorriu, tentando fazer a outra se sentir melhor. – Qual é, vai me dizer que você não está nem um pouco excitada com a idéia de estar numa missão dessas? Que você não está feliz por fazer alguma coisa fora dos laboratórios?

- Hum.

- Bom, eu estou! É muito _empolgante_!

- É, pode ser. – ela respirou fundo, se acalmando. – Bom, reclamar não vai me mandar de volta pra casa. Agora que eu já estou aqui...

Wiin sorriu, aliviada por ter conseguido acalmar a outra. As duas então se levantaram e voltaram a caminhar em silêncio, enquanto ouviam o sino de uma igreja próxima anunciando que já era meio-dia.

_Só mais oito horas..._

* * *

A garota mexeu nas mechas cinzentas de seu cabelo, e fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar. Tinha que tomar cuidado, tinha que se manter neutra, _invisível_. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso, e se lembrou de que na Rússia eles tinham um horário diferente. Tentou calcular que horas seriam na Rússia através de seu relógio, mas não conseguia recordar qual era o fuso horário. Tentou procurar por algum relógio, mas não encontrou nenhum. Então, simplesmente voltou a caminhar.

Na verdade, aquilo estava muito chato. Ainda tinha que esperar muito tempo para começar a agir, mas sequer sabia que horas eram. Foi quando Tsuki viu uma lanchonete, e achou que talvez houvesse um relógio lá dentro. Então entrou, o mais discretamente que pôde, e viu na parede um grande relógio com numerais romanos. Eram três e meia.

- Então ainda faltam quatro horas e meia... – murmurou. Um homem então a olhou e perguntou algo, mas ela não sabia falar em russo. Aquilo era mau. Decidiu fazer algum gesto neutro, e encolheu os ombros. Então acenou e saiu de lá, o mais depressa possível.

Bom, pelo menos não teria mais que esperar tanto.

* * *

- Então, você está me dizendo que ele ainda está vivo? – perguntou o garoto, brincando com a máscara em suas mãos.

- Está. – respondeu o outro, sem sequer olhá-lo no rosto. – Eu não falei antes porque precisei confirmar. Mas é exatamente isso.

- E ela não está mentindo?

- Não teria como ela saber isso, uma vez que só você e eu sabemos. Não concorda comigo?

- Bom, é lógica pura, não? – respondeu, com um sorriso irônico brotando em seus lábios. – E o que você pretende fazer a respeito disso?

- Estou analisando as possibilidades.

- Possibilidades...?

- É. – ele finalmente olhou o meio irmão nos olhos. – As que eu e Konan temos discutido.

- E que possibilidades seriam essas?

O outro simplesmente não respondeu, e assumiu uma expressão de que sequer tivesse ouvido. Então, prosseguiu, realmente ignorando a pergunta:

- Acho que isso cria um _empecilho_. – e suspirou, desanimado.

- Isso foi uma estupidez, não? – perguntou o outro, tentando controlar a irritação por ter sido ignorado.

- O quê?

- Te escolherem para líder da Akatsuki. – respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. – É muito peso nos ombros de alguém tão novo assim.

- É. Deve ser. – Pein voltou seu olhar para os papéis a sua frente, e concluiu: - Pode se retirar, agora.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu William, e se retirou da sala.

* * *

- Então, o Neji-nii-san também foi resgatar a Yuuki-chan? – perguntou a morena de olhos perolados.

- Sim, Hinata. – respondeu Tsunade. – Eu gostaria de poder ter te mandado, mas... Com seu braço desse jeito, não seria sensato. – e abaixou os olhos para o braço da garota. – É realmente uma pena...

- É, sim. – e observou o gesso em seu braço direito, pensando "Tudo por causa de um espião". – Enfim, muito obrigada, Tsunade-sama. Eu só queria ter certeza do que havia escutado.

- Tudo certo. – e então olhou a garota, como se ela fosse digna de pena. – Você está bem?

- Aham. Q-quero d-dizer, sim.

- Okay. Pode ir, então. Você precisa repousar esse braço se quiser tirar o gesso logo.

- Está bem. Com licença. – e se retirou de lá.

Após deixar a sala de Tsunade, Hinata sentou-se num banco, massageando o braço enfaixado. Pouco tempo depois, Naruto surgiu de outra sala, também com um braço enfaixado.

- Yo, Hinata-chan! – disse ele, acenando para ela alegremente com o braço desenfaixado.

- O-ol-olá, N-naruto-k-kun. – cumprimentou ela, meio sem jeito. – O... O que houve com o... Com o seu b-braço?

- Ah, é que eu te invejei! – respondeu ele, dando risada e se sentando ao lado dela.

- O... o quê?

- Eu torci o pulso na última missão, mas tô melhor que o Daniel, ele fez um corte imenso no rosto e deve ter machucado a perna porque tá mancando de montão, mas não deixa ninguém ver o que é, porque disse que vai passar logo, logo. Mas e você, quando tira esse gesso? Já ta com ele há quase um mês, né?

- É. – respondeu ela. – É que o osso deslocou, e... P-pode d-dem-morar para... Voltar pro lugar.

- Ah, é? Que chato! Eu só vou ficar com a tala uma semana! Bom, se você me dá licença, eu tô morrendo de fome, beleza?

- T-tá.

- Então, até mais, Hinata-chan! – e saiu correndo de lá, antes que ela pudesse se despedir. Se bem que ela nunca tinha tentado acenar com o braço esquerdo.

* * *

O moreno olhou em seu relógio. Eram sete e meia. Começou a correr em direção ao cinema, onde um grande grupo de pessoas o esperava.

- Finalmente, Sasuke! – exclamou Tsuki, colocando as mãos em sua cintura. – Temos só quinze minutos, sabia?!

- Eu sei disso. E quinze minutos são mais do que suficientes para chegarmos até lá. – ele se virou para Neji e Gaara, que observavam as ruas, atentos. – Vamos?

- Sim. Já sabem como vai ser. – ordenou Neji. – Separem-se. Tomem cuidado. _Não sejam notados. _Só atirem _quando_ forem vistos,_ se_ forem vistos. Vamos.

Então, ele, Sayuri, Gaara e Tsuki foram por um lado, enquanto Sasuke, Sakura, Hime e Wiin por outro.

Enquanto andavam, uma grande construção branca ia ganhando forma à frente de ambos os grupos.

* * *

Deidara entrou no depósito e guardou lá dentro a arma nova. Não era exatamente _a mais_ nova, mas estavam avançando aos poucos. Estava quase trancando a gaveta quando ouviu um enorme estrondo, e parou, observando o teto do depósito, hipnotizado. Reconheceria aquele barulho em qualquer lugar – era uma _explosão_. Não foi preciso que pensasse sozinho que decisão deveria tomar. O alarme soou em seguida, e ele reabriu a gaveta, imaginando como seria estrear aquela arma.

Subiu as escadas correndo e deu de cara com Itachi, que também carregava suas armas.

- O que houve? – perguntou, assim que viu o Uchiha.

- Parece uma invasão. Da ANBU.

- Mas o que eles querem?

- Provavelmente resgatar a menina. Devem saber que não tem nada importante _nesta_ sede.

- É, então por que mantivemos a prisioneira aqui, hn? – perguntou o outro, indignado que tivessem conseguido entrar ali.

- Para ficar mais acessível nos interrogatórios. – eles avançaram por uma porta, e viram várias coisas derrubadas e destruídas lá. Apenas Kisame estava na sala, tentando tirar um pedaço da parede que havia caído e bloqueava a passagem. – Que droga, metade dos agentes já tinha ido embora! – completou Itachi, indo ajudar Kisame, que comentou:

- Não devem ter sobrado muitos agentes da ANBU depois da proteção da fronteira. Não devem ser mais do que dez. Damos conta.

- É. Mas se esses "dez" puderam chegar aqui e explodir essa parede, talvez nós devêssemos nos preocupar com eles. – respondeu Itachi, sem muito sucesso na hora de tirar as pedras.

- Eu resolvo. – falou Deidara, e colocou um explosivo na pedra. Itachi e Kisame deram um passo para trás e logo o caminho estava desimpedido.

- Vamos nos separar e procurar alguém que possa estar precisando da nossa ajuda. – ordenou Itachi. Deidara e Kisame saíram correndo, por corredores opostos, e Itachi seguiu em frente.

* * *

Yuuki acordou com um grande barulho de explosão. Abriu os olhos e tateou na parede até a porta da cela. Ainda tentou ver se a explosão poderia ter quebrado a maçaneta, mas continuava trancada lá dentro. Então, encostou o ouvido à porta, tentando ouvir o que se passava lá fora. Mordeu o lábio, nervosa, porque não escutava nada.

Foi então que ouviu gritos e tiros para todo lado, e os barulhos se aproximavam cada vez mais de sua cela. Assustada, deu um passo para trás. Estava começando a se sentir irritada por não saber o que acontecia lá fora. Começou a socar a porta com raiva, para ver se alguém ouvia e ia lá falar o que estava acontecendo, mas ao ver que suas pancadas não eram altas o suficiente, encheu os pulmões, animada por finalmente ter um bom motivo para gritar, e começou a berrar:

- SERÁ QUE DAVA PRA ALGUÉM ME FALAR O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?! – e continuou esmurrando a porta, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava forçá-la a abrir. – EU TENHO O DIREITO DE SABER!

Finalmente, alguém se encostou a porta, e ela ouviu o barulho da maçaneta se mexendo. Uma voz então começou a falar, e Yuuki nunca ficou tão feliz por ouvir aquela voz infantil dizendo:

- Yuuki, é você que está aí?

- WIIN! – berrou, e voltou a encostar o ouvido na porta. – O que você tá fazendo aqui?!

- Dãh, vim te salvar, não é óbvio?

- Tem mais gente aí?

- Bom, vieram mais pessoas, mas no momento eu estou sozinha aqui. – a garota parou de falar um instante, respirou fundo, e disse: - Yuuki, fica bem longe da porta, ok?

- Por quê?

- Eu vou ver se dou um jeito de explodir ela ou sei lá o quê.

- Beleza. Pode mandar ver. – e encostou-se na parede.

Demorou um pouco, mas logo a porta e toda a parede ao redor dela se desfizeram, e quase que um pedaço da porta atingiu Yuuki, mas ela conseguiu se desviar. Então, ela foi até Wiin, que a abraçou e disse:

- Que bom que nós te encontramos. Quero dizer, que _eu_ te encontrei. Achei que a essa altura eles já teriam te matado.

- É, eu também. – respondeu a outra, vagamente. – Vamos embora daqui? Eu me enjoei desse lugar.

- Tá bom, vamos. – e começaram a se dirigir por um corredor, sem notarem que eram seguidas por alguém.

**N/A **Antes de mais nada, eu sinto muito pela demora. É que o meu computador quebrou, tivemos problemas na mudança... Enfim, aconteceu tudo o que pode acontecer para uma pessoa azarada feito eu ¬¬ (sim, eu sou azarada. Não duvidem)

De qualquer modo, eu fiquei bem feliz com todo mundo que atendeu ao meu pedido do último capítulo, apesar de ainda terem pessoas que não deixaram nenhuma review u.u Enfim... O engraçado é que muitas pessoas que deixam review em quase todos os capítulos e não deixaram em um ou dois se preocuparam. Como eu disse, não precisa ser em absolutamente todos os capítulos porque eu sou a prova viva de que isso às vezes é difícil... Eu só quero um pouco de regularidade, sabem? E agora, vamos responder as suas reviews n.n/

**Srta Abracadabra** - muito thankyous 8D pelos elogios e etc e tal. Eu adoro todos os personagens dessa fic XD eles são todos tão legais n.n (yah, sasuke/cibelle rula o/).

**Rodrigo DeMolay** - valeu pelo elogio XD e não se preocupe, no próximo cap acaba o tormento da pobre coitada u.u

**Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy'** - obrigada pelo elogio e, er, o will apareceu nesse capítulo, você viu? ç.ç me emocionei com a aparição dele (é, eu sei que sou tosca u.u)

**Miyo Kyouhei** - Eu também gostei daquela parte. Ficou tão... dramática XD parecia aquelas cenas de filmes românticos que a gente assiste no cinema o.o Ah, e logo logo você descobre a preocupação misteriosa do Shino XD E eu ainda não planejei o próximo encontro dos dois, mas vai rolar, don't worry o9

**Lecka-chan** - adorei a "participação participativa" 8D Sim, os ões rulam o/ sim, mas você sabe o que precisa saber (essa foi boa, hein u.u) E eu vou esperar as propagandas (o que é de um comércio sem comerciais XD)

**Hiei-and-shino** - vai sim, mas, bom, no próximo capitulo. É que eu vou fazer uma coisa mais... er, especial XD (leia o próximo e descubra MUAHAHAHAHAHA). E bom... Bombardeios rulam ò.o9

**-- Yuuko Ichihara --** - eu também tenho esses problemas às vezes u.u é um saco, mas enfim... Xáprálá 8D Ah, sim, ela falou pouco nesse cap... Mas as aparições dela costumam ser as mais... Sérias o.õ A Yuuki é bem legal, né? Eu também costumo achar que só vou gostar do meu personagem, mas sempre tem um que surpreende a gente n.n

**Konoha Sisters** - (PS:Antes tarde do que nunca XD) Huahuahauahua, sim interferir em casais é chato... Mas a coitada tava segurando vela, né... Aí até dá pra entender u.u E logo logo a Kairi aparece... Só tô esperando o momento certo e.e

**Sary-chann** - Caracas, todo mundo gostou daquela parte XD concordo, saber que estão lendo é o que conta (como eu sempre digo, o importante é o que importa 8D)Obrigada pelos elogios o/

**giih Celas Otonashi** - eu também sou preguiçosa u.u (esse é o mal que assola o mundo x.x) mas até que você deixa reviews com freqüência n.n Logo logo a Wiin e o Deidara se encontram XD não fique tão ansiosa assim o9 (ansiedade dá rugas x.x tá, calei a boca u.u)

**Strytch Camelot** - ah, não se preocupe XD repetindo sempre o que deve ser repetido, "O importante é o que importa" 8D

Bom, até mais pessoas o/ e não me abandonem o9 porque eu não vou abandonar vocês o9 Eu demoro, mas posto hein XD (aaah, eu amo o xisdê XD)


	11. Capítulo 8 Lua da MeiaNoite

**Disclaimer: Naruto e nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem, e muitos OC's dessa fic são de outros autores.**

Normal

"blábláblá" pensamento

-blábláblá- fala

_Itálico – flashback ou sonho_

**

* * *

**

- LUA DA MEIA-NOITE –

- Você está mesmo bem? – Perguntou Wiin, ao segurar de novo o braço de Yuuki, que tombara para o lado. – Parece que você está tonta.

- Não, não estou tonta. Acho que o chão está tremendo.

- Tem certeza?

- Pareço não ter?

- Sei lá.

- Então pronto. – As duas continuaram a caminhar, tentando desviar dos escombros no chão, ambas com as armas nas mãos, atentas a qualquer movimento. – Pra onde mesmo a gente está indo?

- Er... bom, com certeza, _não _vamos para o mesmo lugar pelo qual entramos, porque já deve ter um monte de gente lá, e estava tudo entulhado de pedras.

- Então...?

- Ah, sei lá. A gente dá um jeito.

- Tomara mesmo, porque eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de voltar para aquela cela.

- Yuuki, você falou alguma coisa? Alguma coisa _importante_?

- Acho que não. Procurei falar o menos possível, tentei enrolar um pouco... acho que consegui.

- Você comeu alguma coisa, ou bebeu? Porque eles costumam colocar drogas e alucinógenos nas comidas dos prisioneiros pra fazê-los falar coisas sem querer e não lembrar depois...

- Jura que eles fazem isso? Não, não comi nada. A água tinha cheiro de água sanitária e se eu juntasse aqueles pães eu ia construir uma casa bem resistente de tão duros que eram...

- Nunca pensei que essa sua cabeça dura fosse ser tão útil...

- Isso por acaso foi um elogio...?

- Bom... – Wiin olhou por um corredor e carregou a arma, sentindo o coração disparar. Estava muito animada com tudo aquilo. Era emocionante. – Vamos por aqui. Yuuki, você tá mesmo bem? Já deve ser a décima quarta vez que você tropeça.

- Não exagera. Foram só doze.

* * *

A garota deu uma cambalhota e parou de quatro em frente à porta. Massageou a cabeça e se pôs de pé, bufando de raiva. "Isso definitivamente não é para mim", pensou, enquanto olhava o número da porta. "Certo, eu sei que essa é a porta 12139C. E aí?". Ela suspirou, e esforçou-se para lembrar o nome que lhe haviam dito. "Como é que era mesmo...? Mas que porcaria, por que o desgraçado não tem um nome fácil tipo 'João'?".

Hime suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, como se quisesse desembaraçá-lo. Colocou a mão na maçaneta, ainda em dúvida se deveria ou não entrar naquele lugar. Então, ouviu um barulho próximo, e acabou decidindo que era melhor abrir logo a porta e se esconder.

Ao fechar a porta, ela se viu em uma sala cheia de arquivos espalhados. "Talvez o arquivo referente a mim esteja aqui", pensou. Percebeu que os arquivos estavam organizados de acordo com as datas, e concluiu que o seu deveria estar próximo à data em que foi seqüestrada. Não demorou muito, e logo achou o mês e ano certo, abriu a gaveta, e pegou várias pastas que estavam lá. Folheou uma por uma e não achou nada que lhe parecesse certo. Colocou as pastas no lugar e pegou outras. Mais uma vez, nenhuma delas parecia ter a informação que estava procurando. Era desanimador. Ela estava sem relógio, e não tinha idéia de quanto tempo já tinha passado lá.

Pegou outro grupo de pastas e começou a folheá-las. Aquela parecia ser uma tarefa bem

trabalhosa e cansativa.

* * *

Sayuri saiu de trás da porta, olhando em volta. Já estava com vontade de xingar alguém – todo o grupo havia se dividido. Como ela ia saber onde eles estavam ou se alguém tinha ido salvar a Yuuki ou o que ela deveria fazer? Colocou a mão no cinto, só para conferir se a arma ainda estava lá. Lembrou-se dos comunicadores, mas logo desistiu da idéia; ninguém ia sequer ouvi-la chamando. Checou novamente se havia alguém ali, e começou a andar, tomando o cuidado de encostar-se à parede.

Precisava se concentrar. Não podia sair por aí andando como se estivesse num passeio. Tinha que tomar cuidado e decidir logo o que fazer. Ficar indecisa definitivamente não era uma boa idéia. Suas mãos já estavam suando, e, apesar de andar com todo o cuidado que era capaz, já tinha perdido vários pedaços da sua calça. Ouviu passos no corredor e escondeu-se atrás de um dos escombros que estavam por lá. Um homem encapuzado passou, arma em mãos, andando sem nem tentar se esconder – obviamente, estava despreocupado com a situação. Pensou em segui-lo, mas quando estava quase se levantando imaginou que, para estar tão calmo, ele deveria estar indo se encontrar com alguém que fosse lhe dar reforço.

Parou e continuou pensando. Talvez descobrisse alguma coisa, e, se ficasse perigoso, poderia voltar. Começou a segui-lo, e logo viu que ele se dirigia a uma espécie de depósito. Mas nem pensou em entrar no depósito. Ao lado dele, havia uma porta, com uma janelinha minúscula pela qual ela conseguia enxergar um pedaço da rua. Não estava destruída nem havia nada no caminho. Claro que deveria estar trancada, mas era algo que poderia ser facilmente solucionado. E então decidiu o que ia fazer: procurar os outros e levá-los para a saída. Era uma boa tarefa.

* * *

Tsuki se atracava com o soldado que a havia atacado. Um homem estava morto, e o outro ela não tinha certeza se havia morrido ou desmaiado. O fato é que aquele conseguira atingi-la e a fez perder a arma. A sorte dela é que ele também estava desarmado. Ela conseguiu se soltar dele e arriscou colocar a mão em cima de uma mesa metálica para ver se havia algo que pudesse ser usado ali, mas ele a segurou e ela tombou no chão. Impulsivamente, deu um chute que acertou no rosto dele, e começou a sair sangue tanto de seu nariz quanto de sua boca, e ela se aproveitou da distração para se soltar e derrubar a mesa em cima dele.

Quando viu que ele não ia mais acordar, pegou uma arma qualquer no chão, verificou se estava carregada e colocou a mão na maçaneta. Antes de abrir a porta, porém, começou a ponderar se deveria mesmo sair dali, justo agora que estava tudo calmo. Claro que poderiam estar precisando dela, mas não era egoísmo. Havia se cortado na cintura, e era um corte bem generoso, que sangrava bastante. Ela ainda estava arfando, e havia vários vergões roxos por todo seu corpo nos lugares em que fora socada e agarrada. Abaixou a mão, decidindo primeiro estancar o sangue de seu corte. Só ia atrapalhar se saísse de lá para ser ajudada. Então era melhor estar em condições de fazer algo de útil. Rasgou um pedaço da camisa de um dos homens e começou a enrolar em volta de sua cintura.

* * *

Kanabi apontou a arma, tentando fazer mira. Não conseguia enxergar quem era, mas era melhor imobilizar quem quer que fosse antes de se aproximar. Porém, antes que conseguisse atirar, a pessoa se virou e deu um tiro no braço da cientista. Como não estava tão acostumada àquilo, deixou sua arma cair para estancar o ferimento. Assim que fez isso, lembrou-se do inimigo, e correu para fora do corredor. Entrou em uma sala e trancou a porta. Quem quer que estivesse lá, estava forçando a fechadura.

A garota respirava com dificuldade. Soltou a ferida, e viu que a bala havia passado só de raspão, portanto não estaria correndo risco de vida. Olhou ao redor para ver se encontrava alguma arma, e percebeu que estava na sala de rádio. Uma idéia então passou por sua cabeça: pedir ajuda, a _qualquer um_. Era boa com aquele tipo de aparelhos, mesmo eles sendo um pouco complicados de se usar. Calculou que a pessoa, se continuasse insistindo em abrir a porta, levaria uns sete minutos. Tinha que ligar o aparelho em dois minutos, e falar tudo em pelo menos três minutos, e o tempo restante teria que usar para encontrar e carregar alguma arma. É claro que havia a possibilidade da pessoa desistir e ir embora, e ela torcia para que isso acontecesse.

* * *

Wiin ergueu a arma assim que ouviu aquele som estranho. Yuuki primeiro olhou a colega, e depois acabou concluindo que deveria fazer o mesmo, apesar de não ter percebido nada de diferente.

- Yuuki... tem alguém aqui, não tem? – sussurrou a loira, aparentemente assustada.

- Eu acho que não. – sussurrou Yuuki em resposta. – Mas eu posso estar enganada, não é? Afinal, você é a inteligente por aqui.

Wiin tentou sorrir como agradecimento, mas mal conseguia mover os músculos. Outro barulho chamou a atenção das duas, que instantaneamente viraram as armas para a origem do som. Porém, ao reconhecer o olhar azul-esverdeado, Wiin abaixou um pouco a arma. Sayuri levou os dedos aos lábios, e apontou, discretamente, para uma porta. Como ela estava ligeiramente escondida pelas sombras, Wiin não pôde identificar de imediato qual era a intenção dela, portanto só conseguiu concluir que havia alguém no local indicado por Sayuri.

Wiin virou lentamente a arma para a porta, e, ao olhar por cima do ombro para o lugar onde Sayuri estivera, percebeu que ela havia sumido. Yuuki também procurava pela colega, igualmente sem sucesso. Então, as duas ouviram o barulho da porta sendo repentinamente aberta, e voltaram as armas naquela direção. Sayuri estava parada na frente da porta, atirando, e uma fumaça forte saía do lugar. Quando a fumaça abaixou um pouco, ela foi à direção das outras duas, pegou-as pelo braço, e voltou para o corredor pelo qual tinha vindo.

- Wiin, é o seguinte. – falou, quando viu que as três estavam sozinhas. – Vá até o fim desse corredor, vire à direita, caminhe até metade do corredor, entre por uma porta de metal com um número de cinco dígitos, que é a única, porque todas as outras têm só quatro dígitos. Quando entrar pela porta, procure um que tem uma janelinha que dá para a rua, é fácil de encontrar. Saia por ela e leve a Yuuki pra longe daqui, entendeu?

- Final, direita, metade, cinco dígitos, janelinha... – repetiu Wiin. – Acho que entendi.

- Ótimo. Então, vai depressa. E quando vocês estiverem a salvo, tente entrar em contato com os outros, e se conseguir, me avisa, ok?

- Ok...

- Então VAI!

Wiin saiu de lá, puxando Yuuki pela mão, que não disse uma única palavra, mas ficou com a cara emburrada. As duas fizeram o caminho que Sayuri dissera, o mais rápido possível, pois tinha certeza absoluta de que ouvira tiros, e ainda estava pensando se os passos que ouvia eram apenas sua imaginação ou não.

* * *

Hime já estava folheando a décima sétima pasta quando encontrou o arquivo que, _por acaso_, falava sobre uma turista seqüestrada e usada em laboratório. Ela suspirou de alívio, enquanto suas mãos tremiam com a emoção de finalmente ter encontrado um resto de esperança para o seu tormento. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente aquilo chegaria ao fim, de uma vez por todas. Ia poder voltar à sua vida comum, como qualquer outra pessoa, sem preocupações excessivas, sem pesadelos, sem medo.

Começou a pensar o que faria com a pasta – não havia levado bolsa alguma. Por fim, acabou dobrando a pasta, e a muito custo conseguiu colocá-la dentro de um dos bolsos, ainda se amaldiçoando por ter ido com um grupo de espionagem. O que tinha na cabeça, afinal? Ficava repetindo a si mesma o tempo todo "Eu sou uma cientista, não uma espiã", como se aquilo pudesse mudar a situação na qual atualmente se encontrava.

E foi com uma exclamação de horror que sentiu alguém segurar seu braço. Ficou um tempo paralisada de medo, não queria olhar para trás, não queria ver quem era... Se fosse algum de seus amigos, diria alguma coisa... Alguma coisa amigável, que a acalmaria... Mas se não fosse... Ela nem queria imaginar o que poderia acontecer. Porém, antes que ela decidisse o que fazer, uma voz aterrorizadora – e que ela jurava que conhecia – disse:

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Hime virou o rosto, tentando controlar a tremedeira que atingiu seu corpo, e ao ver quem era, o medo começou a dar espaço à indignação. "O maldito que acabou com a minha vida!", pensou. Mas não era hora de sentir raiva. Tinha que sair dali, inventar alguma desculpa... Qualquer uma que distraísse ele minimamente...

- Tentando descobrir qual é o próximo horário de visitas? – falou, desesperada, e recebeu um olhar fulminante, enquanto procurava alguma coisa. E percebeu que ele estava bem em frente ao arquivo no qual ela remexera, que _por acaso_ estava se desequilibrando. Se ela alcançasse o arquivo... Só precisava esticar o braço...

- Você acha que sou tão idiota a ponto de cair num truque desses? – e segurou a mão da garota, que ficou completamente paralisada. "Bem que poderia, né, querido... mas e agora, o que eu faço?"

Hime olhou para os lados, buscando por alguma esperança. Era o seu fim, nunca mais ia voltar para casa, nunca mais ia tomar sorvete. Estava acabada, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para se salvar... "Tive uma idéia!"

- E isso? – e o que Hime fez em seguida foi muito rápido, quase um reflexo: agarrou-o e o beijou, apenas rezando para que aquilo a livrasse, que fosse surpreendente o bastante... E para sua felicidade, deu certo; ele afrouxou o aperto em sua mão o bastante para que ela se soltasse e saísse correndo. Ainda conseguiu ouvi-lo pegar a arma e disparar, mas já estava longe daquela sala, muito longe... Correndo com toda a sua energia... Precisava sair... Ir embora... Mas para onde ela poderia ir?

* * *

A garota abriu a porta, e olhou ao redor. Sentiu alguém cobrir sua boca, e já ia começar a distribuir socos, chutes e cotoveladas, até que ouviu uma voz conhecida dizer:

- Psiu, não faz barulho.

Ela moveu um pouco a cabeça, e viu Sasuke e Neji parados ali. Sasuke a soltou e, depois de respirar profundamente, ela se preparou para começar a reclamar, quando ouviram um barulho do outro lado da porta. Os três olharam para a origem do som, como se esperassem que alguém entrasse ali. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até um som sair de um dos comunicadores e assustar os três. Tsuki pegou seu comunicador tremendo do susto recém levado, e disse logo:

- O que é?

- Tsuki...? Você está bem?

- Estou, Wiin. Cadê você?

- Eu... achei a Yuuki, e a Sayuri ajudou a gente a sair daí. Eu estou em frente a uma espécie de bar. Achei que era o melhor lugar porque aqueles bêbados não vão perceber se a gente fala inglês ou se eles é que...

- Tá, tá. E a Yuuki está bem?

- Tirando o fato de que ela está pálida, magra e morrendo de fome, sim, está perfeitamente bem. Com alguns arranhões, mas...

- Como a gente faz para sair?

- Vocês têm que encontrar a Sayuri. Ela sabe como sair daí. Ela ia procurar por vocês, e seria bom se vocês tentassem se comunicar com ela.

- Ok, eu vou fazer isso. – e desligou o comunicador. Quando se virou para os outros dois, viu que eles já estavam entrando em contato com a Sayuri. Então, simplesmente se sentou no chão e respirou fundo. Estava começando a acreditar que não demoraria muito para saírem de lá.

* * *

- Hime?! – exclamou Sayuri, ao ver a colega tropeçar e quase cair no chão enquanto corria desesperada.

- S-s-sayuri! – gaguejou a garota, enquanto se recuperava do tropeção. – Que bom ver você! A gente tem que ir embora, eu tenho que voltar para casa e fazer uma anotação mental de nunca mais... nunca mais fazer isso, me arriscar desse jeito, é humilhante, perigoso e assustador! Eu... a gente vai procurar uma saída, né? Por favor, me diz que a gente vai!

- Não. – respondeu Sayuri, e antes que a outra reclamasse, continuou: - Não vamos procurar porque eu já encontrei uma saída, Hime.

- Já?

- Já.

- Então, o que a gente ainda está fazendo aqui? Vamos embora!

- Não é tão simples assim, nós precisamos encontrar os outros, não vamos deixar ninguém para trás, não é verdade?

- Acho que sim... – respondeu Hime, desanimada.

- Escuta... a Wiin já saiu. Você pode ir atrás dela, eu te ensino o caminho.

- Mas aí eu vou ter que ir sozinha, não é?

- Vai. Mas o caminho estava vazio. Vai ser...

- _Estava_...?

- É, Hime. Eu estive lá já faz uma meia hora. Mas duvido que esteja muito perigoso, e eles estão atrás da gente.

- E não vão cobrir as saídas?

- Provavelmente, mas as que vão estar mais cobertas são as que eles sabem que a gente conhece, e nós não conhecíamos aquela até eu a vir. E também, qualquer coisa, sua arma ainda está carregada.

Hime suspirou. Lutar era o que realmente a assustava – não podia se dar ao luxo de que o sangue a fizesse perder o controle. Mas Sayuri tinha razão, com alguma sorte, não haveria necessidade de lutar, podia muito bem continuar fugindo, tinha feito aquilo muito bem até então, era só continuar...

- Qual é... qual é o caminho, Sayuri?

* * *

Kanabi quase pulou ao ouvir um som saindo do rádio. Apressou-se em falar, o mais rápido possível:

- Vocês têm que vir nos ajudar! Estamos sendo atacados!

- Envie os códigos da sua sede, por favor.

- Está bem. – Kanabi digitou os códigos no computador e enviou. Após algum tempo, veio a resposta:

- Em quinze minutos uma tropa de reforço estará aí. Câmbio.

Kanabi desligou o rádio, aliviada. As pancadas na porta haviam parado há quase dois minutos. Procurou por uma arma e, ao encontrá-la, carregou-a. Foi então que ouviu alguém mover a maçaneta da porta. Apontou a arma, tentando manter a calma, e esperou que abrissem a porta.

- Que droga! – exclamou Deidara, ao fechar a porta e sentar-se no chão e estancar um ferimento em seu braço. – Eles estão por toda parte, hn!

- D-deidara! – exclamou ela, abaixando a arma. – Você me deu um baita susto!

- Foi mal.

- Onde você se machucou?

- Eu estava seguindo a menina que salvou a prisioneira, aí uma companheira dela apareceu do nada e começou a atirar!

- E você não matou a menina que estava salvando a prisioneira porque...?

- Não quis, hn!

- ...

- Estava pensando em capturá-la também. Tinha jeito de ser mais esperta do que a outra, _e não me olhe desse jeito_, hn!

Kanabi suspirou e virou os olhos para o teto. Então, perguntou:

- E os outros? Quero dizer, dos nossos.

- Ah, tinha pouca gente, e os poucos que tinham estão lutando por aí. E você, o que esteve fazendo, hn?

- Pedindo reforços. – respondeu, indicando o rádio.

* * *

- WIIN!

O grito fez a loira virar a cabeça, assustada. Ao ver quem era, colocou-se rapidamente em pé. Hime vinha em sua direção, com uma expressão aterrorizada.

- Hime! Você conseguiu sair!

- É, consegui. – ela olhou para Yuuki, que dormia sentada no banco; então, voltou seu olhar para um bar, onde vários bêbados olhavam para elas e falavam coisas em russo que ela nem estava tentando traduzir mentalmente. – Ah, eu nunca mais vou fazer isso, nunca, nunca mais, Wiin! É... horrível! Assustador! Não me deixe fazer isso de novo, entendeu?

- Entendi... mas o que houve para você ficar assim, Hime?

- Além do fato de eu ter sido quase capturada, ter caído umas quinze vezes e ter sido obrigada a beijar um inimigo? - Wiin começou a rir gostosamente. – Não tem graça! Você ri porque não foi com você!

- Ahahaha, mas como você foi obrigada a... a... hahaha, a beijar um inimigo?

- _Não_. _Ria_. E foi uma idéia que eu tive. Foi o que fez ele me soltar. – respondeu Hime, sentindo as faces ficarem vermelhas. – E pára de dar risada, Wiin!

- Ahahahahaha, eu não consigo... como você pôde ter essa idéia... Essa idéia _brilhante_?

- Ah, eu não devia ter te contado! Pára de rir, a _piada_ já perdeu a graça!

- Tá... tá bom. Parei. Parei. Ah, mas admita: se tivesse acontecido com outra pessoa você daria risada, não?

- Talvez. – respondeu Hime, sentando-se ao lado da amiga. – Mas comigo não tem graça!

- Ah, não se preocupe. Logo, logo, isso acaba. Eu já mandei trazerem um jato para vir nos buscar. Em uma hora vamos voar para casa, okay?

* * *

- Então, já estão todos bem? – perguntou Tsuki, enquanto Sayuri os guiava pelo corredor.

- Já. Já entrei em contato com todos, estão na fronteira, só esperando a gente para fugir da Rússia e subir num jato direto para casa. – respondeu Sayuri. – E eu particularmente mal posso esperar.

- Nem me fale. Mas a gente ainda tem um bom desafio. Atravessar a barreira vai ser bem difícil, não?

- É... eles provavelmente já chamaram reforços. O Gaara tem certeza de que atirou em uma cientista que se trancou na sala de rádio. Dá pra imaginar o que ela fez...

- Que droga...

Finalmente, uma porta surgiu no corredor, com uma janelinha. Sayuri suspirou, e indicou a porta, dizendo:

- É essa porta. Ela está com a fechadura quebrada, graças à Wiin. E ela também me disse que nós vamos sair exatamente ao lado de um lixão.

- Tudo bem, tanto faz. – respondeu Neji. – Só vamos... logo. Temos que lembrar que leva meia hora para chegar ao nosso ponto de encontro, que vai ser, provavelmente, a parte mais difícil.

- É... – concordou Tsuki. – Mas pelo menos vamos estar todos juntos, dessa vez.

* * *

Os quatro estavam reunidos em frente à porta derrubada. A cela estava vazia e cheia de entulhos. Kisame se aproximou do banco de pedra que tinha na cela, e ergueu vários pratos e copos jogados pelo chão, com seus conteúdos derrubados.

- É, ela não comeu nossa comida. – disse, erguendo um dos pães. – Eu sempre disse que precisávamos dar uma comida mais saborosa aos prisioneiros.

- Bem, isso explica porque ela parecia sempre tão relutante em dar respostas. – falou Kanabi, ignorando o ultimo comentário de Kisame. – Apesar dela sempre parecer meio alienada...

- Pois eu estou começando a achar que ela era assim mesmo, hn. – disse Deidara. – E que DROGA! Eles fugiram, todos eles, nem _um_ morto, nem _um_ capturado... nada. E tudo destruído, hn!

- É... tudo destruído. – falou Itachi, vagamente. – E eles pegaram mais do que uma prisioneira.

- Como assim?

- Eu vi uma das garotas que estavam com eles pegando as anotações sobre um dos nossos projetos... um projeto relativamente antigo.

- Que porcaria. – disse Kanabi. – Tá tudo destruído, tem pelo menos três homens nossos mortos, perdemos a prisioneira e eles ainda pegaram informações! O resto do pessoal da Akatsuki não vai ficar nada feliz...

- Não mesmo. Mas nós não tivemos culpa, que idéia ridícula deixar um número tão pequeno de agentes aqui! – exclamou Kisame. – Era de se esperar que desse tudo errado, não?

- Errado para nós, não é? – completou Itachi, desanimado.

- E quem além de nós sairia prejudicado numa situação dessas? – respondeu Kisame, jogando um dos pães no chão.

Então, os quatro ficaram parados dentro da cela, cada um com seus pensamentos, observando os pães, pratos, copos e pedras espalhados pelo chão.

- Bem, eu espero que eles sejam pegos na fronteira, hn. – disse Deidara, expondo o que todos os outros estavam pensando, apesar de, intimamente, desejar que um, ou melhor, _uma_ escapasse.

* * *

Tsuki se abaixou abaixo de uma moita; Sayuri se escondeu atrás de uma árvore; Wiin, Hime e Yuuki ficaram atrás de uma grande rocha, enquanto os outros corriam e atiravam para todo lado, todos rezando para ficarem a salvo. O jato estava a alguns quilômetros da fronteira, mas tinha uma porção de soldados ali, era realmente complicado.

Não demorou muito, e Gaara deu o sinal para que corressem. Todos saíram correndo, para longe da fronteira, atirando nos últimos soldados que pudessem impedi-los. De repente, uma enorme fumaça branca surgiu, fazendo-os tossir muito, mas nenhum deles parou. Continuaram correndo, sabiam para onde tinham que ir. Sayuri, Gaara e Wiin foram atacados na cortina de fumaça, mas, assim como eles, os inimigos não sabiam bem o que fazer, e só ficavam puxando. Eles logo se libertaram e correram para fora daquela confusão. Felizmente, todos estavam bem.

Continuaram correndo, sem trocar uma única palavra, até o jato parado no meio da estrada, já longe da Rússia. Subiram, e sentaram-se cada um em seu lugar. Yuuki encostou-se no banco e logo dormia a sono solto, aproveitando o acolchoado macio, muito diferente e bem mais confortável do que o banco de cimento em que dormira nos últimos dias. Foi Tsuki a primeira a falar:

- E o que será que aconteceu com o Shino, o Kiba e a Natsuo? A gente não devia entrar em contato com eles?

- Esteja à vontade para fazer isso. – respondeu Neji, jogando o comunicador nas mãos da garota. – E aproveite para avisar a ANBU que já estamos voltando para casa.

- _Finalmente_. – completou Hime, encostando a cabeça no vidro do jato, desejando muito conseguir dormir tão tranqüilamente quanto Yuuki.

**

* * *

**

N/A

volteeeeii \n.n/

Desculpem a demora para postar a fic, mas é que eu estava sem Internet u.u (é sério, foram os piores meses da minha vida T.T).

Bom, para compensar o atraso, eu já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo e acho que ele fica pronto bem rapidinho n.n

Bom, aqueles que não apareceram nesse capítulo e/ou nos anteriores, é porque eu pretendo dar um destaque maior daqui para frente (é que eu sei que a gente sempre espera para ver os nossos, mas são 15 personagens e eu nem tenho cérebro pra colocar tanta gente assim, mais os seus pares, em todos os capítulos o.o). Bom, vamos responder as reviews:

**Rodrigo no Batousai – **obrigada por dizer que a fic está melhor n.n/ E quanto ao atraso, eu juro que nunca, nunca, nunca mais vai acontecer ç.ç

**Hiei-and-shino – **nhay, que bom que você gostou do capítulo n.n Pra falar a verdade, até eu estou começando a gostar da fic XD Deve ser por causa de toda essa bagunça (a que adora ver confusão).

**Lecka-chan – **eu, largar a fic? Jamais! Largo a vida, mas continuo a fic lá do além 8D (que coisa macabra o.o) Bom, o William a gente ainda vai conhecer, e acho que nesse capítulo a Yuuki ficou sendo ainda mais ela mesma XP E também descobrimos o que afinal aconteceu com a pobre Hime n.n

**Miyo Kyouhei – **Ah, você não sabe o quanto eu adoro ouvir que as pessoas amaram um capítulo, ou quando dizem que leram mais de uma vez n.n aquela cena do balanço foi uma dessas idéias que a gente às vezes tem, e que não tem nada a ver com a história mas simplesmente tem que colocar XD haha, ela ainda nem começou a se descabelar por causa do Gaara e.e E o que o sasuke fez foi realmente feio mas enfim... bom, vamos ver como a Yuuki reage a esse resgate, né XP

**-|- Yuuko Ichihara -|- - **bom, eu tardo mas não falho 8D e que bom que você gostou do capítulo, porque no próximo você vai ter uma participação mais ativa n.n/

**Konoha Sisters – **como eu disse lá em cima, ela vai ter o seu momento, viu? n.n E, se depender de mim (e não dos imprevistos da vida ¬¬) não vai demorar muito para esse momento chegar.

**neko-chan X3 – **hahaha, isso acontece comigo direto, demorar pra deixar review. E não precisa se preocupar porque eu sei que você lê a fic e quase sempre deixa um comentário pra mim XD

Bom, é só isso. Eu juro que o próximo capítulo sai ou na semana que vem ou na outra, depois disso não ò.ó vai ser antes e ponto final (digo isso a mim mesma o.o)

Beijos a todos, e té mais o/


	12. Capítulo 9 Diamante Bruto

**Disclaimer: Naruto e nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem, e muitos OC's dessa fic são de outros autores.**

Normal

"blábláblá" pensamento

-blábláblá- fala

_Itálico – __flashback ou sonho_

**

* * *

**

- DIAMANTE BRUTO –

Ela correu desesperada para a porta, sentindo as mãos suarem, tentando inutilmente controlar o medo. Tirou a chave dos bolsos, xingando mentalmente quem quer que tivesse feito aquele chaveiro. Quantas chaves tinha aquele troço? E justo naquela hora, em que ela precisava desesperadamente ser rápida!

Depois de tentar a sexta ou sétima chave, a porta abriu. Ela largou a porta aberta, com a chave na tranca, pouco se importando com aquilo. Correu pela pequena cozinha dos fundos – que naquele momento parecia tudo, menos pequena – e foi parar na biblioteca. Ela esbarrou em uma das estantes enquanto corria e pelo menos dez livros caíram em cima dela, formando um grande galo em sua nuca, mas ela não parou. Escutou um barulho vindo de trás, e com o coração aos saltos virou o rosto, mas era apenas mais um livro terminando de cair. Ela tombou com força em uma das mesas e ficou caída por cima dela. Girou o corpo e voltou a ficar em pé, enquanto sentia seu abdômen arder terrivelmente. Colocou a mão sobre o local e cerrou os dentes, voltando a correr. Precisava ser rápida.

Chegou à porta da biblioteca, se amaldiçoando por não ter simplesmente dado a volta por fora. Se bem que, por fora, a distância seria muito maior, e seria muito mais fácil encontrarem ela. Começou a se perguntar o que eles poderiam querer. Se fosse apenas um bombardeio comum, eles poderiam ter mandado mísseis. A não ser que estivessem com medo de usar as bombas atômicas – até então, nenhum dos dois países tinha estado desesperado o bastante para usá-las. Mesmo assim, haviam mísseis mais simples. De qualquer maneira, ela não tinha tempo para ficar pensando naquilo: precisava correr.

_

* * *

_

- Tá com você! – gritou o garotinho, correndo na frente, enquanto a outra ficava caída no chão, bufando.

_- Não valeu, você me empurrou, seu trapaceiro! – gritou ela, enquanto se colocava de pé._

_- Dã, mas isso é pega-pega!_

_- Você não "pegou", você me empurrou! – exclamou ela, cruzando os braços. – Se for assim, eu não brinco mais!_

_- Ah, tá, desculpa! – disse ele, voltando até ela. – Qual é, Sam, não vai me deixar brincando sozinho, né?_

_- Hum... – ela pareceu pensativa, enquanto ele se aproximava. – Não, não vou. Peguei, tá com você! – disse ela, rindo, depois de dar um empurrão nele assim que ele chegou perto o bastante._

_- Ah, você me empurrou, Samiho! – gritou ele, enquanto ela corria bem na frente dele._

_- Dã, mas isso é pega-pega, não é? – respondeu ela, mostrando a língua e dando risada, enquanto ele se levantava e corria atrás dela._

* * *

O jato pousou próximo a uma base, onde eles já estavam sendo aguardados por um homem de uns quarenta anos. Sem dizer uma única palavra, ele abriu a porta de uma van, onde eles entraram e se acomodaram. O carro seguia viagem pelas estradas calmamente. Sayuri olhava pela janela, todos os outros carros andarem ao seu lado. Quando eles pararam no farol, ela viu no carro ao lado duas gêmeas que pareciam discutir enquanto puxavam uma boneca de um lado para outro, mas mal prestava atenção ao que acontecia. Seus olhos pesavam e ela estava ameaçando dormir, mas estava dando tudo de si para permanecer acordada.

O farol abriu e a van voltou a andar, fazendo seu caminho à construção azul e imponente na avenida. Ao chegarem lá, o automóvel parou e a porta foi aberta pelo motorista. Todos os que estavam dentro do veículo se dirigiram para a construção, e estavam em um estado que deixou o motorista com pena: roupas rasgadas, cortes profundos, marcas roxas, rostos pálidos e profundas olheiras. Algumas das garotas bocejavam e ele quase podia jurar que viu um dos garotos cambalear. Entrou novamente no carro, e eles alcançaram a porta de metal.

Ao entrarem no hall do prédio, um homem vestido de terno lhes chamou e disse que eram aguardados na sala de reunião, e que apenas a refém que havia sido resgatada deveria ser levada com ele para a ala hospitalar.

- Ah, que droga, por que só eu tenho que ir pro médico? – resmungou Yuuki, cruzando os braços, enquanto ele mantinha a porta aberta para que ela passasse.

- Pensa assim: - disse Hime – isso é melhor do que ir para uma reunião chata que _com certeza_ vai durar umas três vidas!

* * *

- Estamos chegando ao próximo alvo, senhores. – informou um dos soldados.

- É a última? – perguntou a garota, tentando descruzar os braços, inutilmente, naquele veículo cheio de gente.

- Sim, senhora.

- Então, vai ser onde eu vou ficar. – disse ela.

- E lembrem-se: não devem explodir o exterior da casa. – falou o espião ruivo. – Destruam móveis e objetos, e matem os moradores. Mas a estrutura da casa em si deve ficar intacta.

-... er, sim, senhor, mas...

- Sem contestações! – exclamou Maru. – Apenas cumpra com os seus deveres!

-...

- Eu fui clara, suponho?

- S-sim, sim, senhora!

- Então, da próxima vez responda! – brigou ela, ameaçando se levantar, coisa que só não fez por estar muito apertada. "Será que esses subalternos nem respeitam mais a gente, é?" pensou ela, indignada. Na verdade, sabia que só estava usando aqueles homens como _bodes expiatórios_. Não era com eles que estava zangada, e sim com quem quer que tivesse ordenado aquela estúpida missão a ela.

Com um tranco, o veículo parou, fazendo com que todos balançassem. Mais uma vez, no mesmo esquema, três homens saíram, um a um, mas dessa vez foram seguidos pelos dois espiões, que içaram seus corpos para fora, enquanto subiam um tipo de escada de pedra que servia de trilha para a imponente mansão que se erguia mais à frente.

- Armas em mãos! – Gritou um dos homens que estava mais adiantado, mas era uma ordem desnecessária: todos já estavam terminando de carregar suas armas, enquanto, ao pé da escada, o tanque lhes dava cobertura. – Temos que ser muito rápidos, ou vamos acabar mortos!

* * *

Samiho atravessou a sala correndo, enquanto dava graças a Deus por estar tão próxima da porta. Porém, ao chegar nela, lembrou-se de algo que fez seu estômago dar uma cambalhota: tinha deixado o molho de chaves na porta dos fundos. Tentou forçar a porta, mas já estava se sentindo fraca por causa da corrida e das várias pancadas que levara enquanto se dirigia para lá. Parou de forçar a porta, e olhou em volta. As janelas também estavam trancadas.

Então, ela ouviu um barulho vindo de longe. Seu coração disparou: eles estavam entrando na mansão naquele instante! Olhou ao redor, procurando por um resto de esperança, mas não havia absolutamente nada que pudesse ajudá-la. O único objeto ali que ela seria capaz de erguer era o livro em cima do sofá.

Ela correu até ele, ergueu-o do sofá e o atirou pela janela, que se estilhaçou em milhares de pedaços. Foi até lá, e apoiou as mãos na janela, sentindo os cacos de vidro que estavam ali perfurarem sua pele, mas tentou ignorar a dor. Içou o corpo para fora, enquanto seus braços e pernas eram cortados pelos cacos de vidro, e se jogou na grama da entrada. Ainda tentou ficar de pé, mas todo o seu corpo doía mais do que ela era capaz de agüentar. Tentava se lembrar das coisas que lhe ensinaram para sobreviver a ataques daquele, mas todo o seu corpo implorava que ela tivesse misericórdia de si mesma. Incontáveis cortes ardiam e milhares de marcas roxas bem escuras se espalhavam por seu corpo. Ela conhecia bem os seus limites, e sabia que, naquele momento, não ia conseguir se levantar do chão tão facilmente.

* * *

Assim que ele virou a esquina, pôde vê-la sair do jornal, com os braços cruzados e a bolsa pendurada aos ombros, alheia ao resto do mundo. Pensou em chamá-la, mas ela o viu antes que ele o fizesse, e correu até ele.

- Gaara! – exclamou, ao alcançá-lo.

- Oi. – respondeu ele, enquanto começava a caminhar ao lado de Morgana. Sentiu que ela o encarava e a olhou, e viu que ela tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto. – O que foi?

- Escuta, você foi convocado pra guerra? – perguntou ela.

Por um momento ele hesitou e sentiu o sangue gelar. Depois, pensou "não tem como ela saber", e tentou dar um tom descontraído à conversa:

- Por que você está perguntando isso? É claro que não!

- É que... bom, tem um arranhão enorme no seu rosto. – ela parou e ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ou você esteve fazendo alguma outra coisa, como...

- Foi uma criança. – interrompeu ele, antes que ela terminasse a frase que ele sabia qual seria.

- ... por exemplo, ter encontrado uma... o quê? – falou ela, sem concluir o que ia dizer. - Uma criança? Como?

- Eu peguei uma criança no colo e ela me arranhou.

Morgana ficou em silêncio, e os dois voltaram a caminhar. Então, ela simplesmente comentou, rindo:

- Bom para a sua reputação que foi uma criança e não outra pessoa.

- É... Chegamos. – falou ele, apontando o prédio dela.

- Ah, é! Você... você não quer... entrar?

- Não, eu estou cansado hoje... Amanhã eu te ligo, está bem? Aí a gente pode se encontrar para fazer alguma coisa.

A garota suspirou, desanimada, e concordou:

- Okay, até amanhã, então.

Ele se retirou e assim que virou a esquina ela murmurou:

- Criança, é? Pois eu agora faço questão de saber onde essa "criança" mora!

_

* * *

_

- Cadê ele? – perguntou a albina, olhando para os dois homens que se entreolhavam tristes.

_- Samiho... lembra do bombardeio de ontem? Você se escondeu no abrigo, não foi?_

_- Foi, eu fiz direitinho, como me mandaram fazer. Por quê?_

_- Bom... ele... ele não fez tão direitinho quanto você._

_-..._

_- Ele morreu, Samiho._

_A garota arregalou os olhos, assustada. Eles estavam mentindo, tinham que estar. Porém, ao olhar nos olhos deles, ela viu a mais dura e cruel verdade. Tentou ser forte, conter as lágrimas, e conseguiu. Como era fácil fingir que as coisas estavam bem do jeito que estavam! Ela sabia que não deveria ser fraca, e por isso se controlava. Ou talvez, no fundo ela soubesse que aquilo é porque ele não gostava de vê-la chorando._

_- Morreu, é...?_

_Então, virou as costas e começou a correr de volta. E percebeu que aquilo fora um erro: quanto mais corria, mais lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Continuou correndo, não para chegar logo em algum lugar seguro e deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e chorar, mas porque correr era fugir. Fugir de tudo, era o que ela queria. Meu Deus, o que ela ainda estava fazendo ali? A última pessoa que sabia que ela existia havia acabado de partir. Era quase como não existir mais._

_Ao chegar à metade do caminho, parou de correr e sentou-se no chão. Foi automático: ao parar, as lágrimas pararam junto. Já não estava chorando mais. Abraçou os joelhos e olhou para o céu. O céu de onde haviam vindo os mísseis que o mataram. E colocou uma coisa na cabeça: medo era para fracos. Ela não ia sentir medo, e quando estivesse na mesma situação em que ele esteve, iria sobreviver. Sobreviver e esfregar na cara de todo mundo que, se ele quisesse, teria sobrevivido._

_"Ele escolheu isso". Pensou. "Ele poderia ter lutado para sobreviver..."_

* * *

Caída no chão, sem conseguir colocar-se de pé e com o rosto grudado na grama, Samiho começou a se arrastar. Colocava uma das mãos à frente, segurava no chão e puxava o resto de seu corpo. Depois, fazia a mesma coisa com a outra mão. Sabia que, provavelmente, não seria rápida o bastante. Mas ia se esforçar. Ia lutar até derramar sua última gota de sangue.

Então, ouviu um barulho terrível, que lembrava muito o rugido de algum animal. E sentiu um vento descontrolado lhe atingir em cheio o rosto, aumentando ainda mais a dor que já sentia ali. Por um momento delirante, pensou nas histórias de terror que ouvia quando era menor, mas logo descartou essa possibilidade. Sabia que o som e o vento vinham da sua frente, sabia que provavelmente era perigoso ir em direção a eles, mas seu corpo já não mais lhe obedecia. Suas mãos a puxavam _automaticamente_, seu corpo se impulsionava _automaticamente_ e ela já não os controlava mais. Algo em sua cabeça lhe confortava dizendo que, o que quer que fosse, poderia não ser tão mau assim. E continuou se arrastando em frente, para longe da mansão. Sentiu alguém colocar a mão em seu ombro, e olhou para cima.

- S-Shino...? – disse, ofegante. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele a ergueu do chão e a colocou dentro de um jato. Uma vez lá dentro, ela sentou-se e, sem dizer mais nada, desmaiou.

* * *

- Oi, Yuuki. – falou Kairi, sentando-se na beirada da cama da amiga.

- Oi, Kairi! – falou a outra, sorrindo. – Você não sabe como é bom ver alguém que não sejam aqueles médicos chatos! Olha só isso, já não bastassem os machucados que eu já tinha, eles ainda me encheram de injeções! Fala sério!

- Mas é para o seu bem, oras. – respondeu a outra, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Você deveria agradecer por estar de volta, isso sim.

Yuuki suspirou, sem concordar nem discordar. Apenas comentou:

- Estou com fome. – percebeu que Kairi lhe olhava com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – O que foi?

- Nada, mas... bom, você mudou de assunto tão de repente...

- E daí? Eu não posso mudar de assunto quando bem entender?

- Bom, poder pode, mas... eu fiquei me perguntando por que você teria feito isso.

Yuuki observou a amiga, como se também não tivesse entendido aquela pergunta. Apenas olhou para o teto e encolheu os ombros.

- Então, você não vai me falar por que mudou de assunto, Yuuki?

- Ah, sei lá, Kairi... eu mudei de assunto inconscientemente.

Kairi suspirou, olhou bem a garota à sua frente, se levantou e disse:

- Vindo de você é bem capaz que tenha sido isso mesmo. – quando já estava na porta, se virou e continuou: - E se tiver algo que queira contar a alguém, pode falar comigo, está bem?

- Okay.

* * *

Cibelle abriu a porta, e viu Kanabi parada ali, encarando-a preocupada. Sem que nenhuma das duas dissesse nada, Kanabi entrou e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da sala em que Cibelle trabalhava, colocando as mãos entre os rostos. E ela trazia uma pasta embaixo do braço.

- Kanabi, você está bem? Você era a última pessoa que eu esperava ver aqui, hoje.

- Cibelle, eu estou preocupada com você. – respondeu a outra, sendo bem direta.

- Comigo? Mas por quê? Eu estou bem.

- Por enquanto.

- Como assim? – Cibelle sentou-se também, assustada. – Kanabi, você está me deixando com medo. O que houve?

- Bom... a sede da Akatsuki foi invadida por membros da ANBU. Eles levaram uma prisioneira, destruíram várias coisas e roubaram informações nossas.

Cibelle engoliu em seco, e tentou disfarçar, dizendo:

- Que coisa horrível, não?

- Isso não é o pior. – Kanabi a olhou com seus olhos dourados e disse: - A Akatsuki está suspeitando que alguém os tenha colocado lá dentro.

- E por que você está me falando isso? – perguntou Cibelle, tentando não gaguejar.

- Naquele dia, só dois civis estiveram naquela sede. Um foi o lixeiro e o outro foi _você_.

Um silêncio constrangedor surgiu no ar. "Eles suspeitam de mim!" pensou Cibelle, nervosa. Mas ela não sabia que iam fazer aquilo, e nem tinha falado para o Sasuke onde era a sede. Ela só tinha dito que a prisioneira ainda estava viva. Na verdade, ela não tinha dito nada que fosse crucial, porque se eles roubaram informações, iriam invadir a Akatsuki mesmo que a garota estivesse morta. Nunca disse a eles como chegar lá, portanto aquilo não era _realmente_ culpa dela e não fazia idéia de como eles descobriram onde era a sede. A não ser que...

"O Sasuke me seguiu", concluiu, tentando não transparecer nada. Kanabi continuou:

- Olha, Cibelle, eu realmente não sei se você teve algo a ver com aquilo e nem quero saber. Mas a verdade é que se você disser uma única coisa que não os convença, vai ser o bastante para te colocarem numa prisão e eu não gostaria de ver isso, pois sei que é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço.

- Obrigada, Kanabi.

- Não me agradeça ainda. Me agradeça quando eu terminar. – Kanabi se levantou e entregou a pasta para a outra. – Eu criei um álibi para você. Leia. Se tiver algo que queira alterar, esteja à vontade. Decore esse álibi e queime essas folhas. E sempre que alguém lhe perguntar algo, tire daí suas respostas. Assim, não há como você dizer nada errado quando for interrogada.

- Muito obrigada mesmo, Kanabi. – agradeceu Cibelle. – E me desculpe por ter tido esse trabalho...

- Não se preocupe, eu fiz porque me deu vontade. – Kanabi começou a caminhar até a porta. – Se cuida, Cib.

* * *

- Então, Sasuke, gostou da reunião? – perguntou Wiin, com Hime bocejando ao seu lado.

- Por que você está perguntando isso _para mim_? – falou ele, desconfiado.

Wiin lançou um olhar maroto em direção à amiga, que no começo pareceu não entender, mas logo em seguida, Hime arregalou os olhos – tinha acabado de perceber o que Wiin queria fazer. Tentou sussurrar um "fica quieta", mas não conseguiria fazer isso sem que Sasuke visse, e se ele visse ficaria desconfiado e isso pioraria ainda mais a situação.

- Por nada. – falou Wiin, rindo. Sasuke balançou a cabeça e foi embora.

- Você é idiota ou o quê? – exclamou Hime. Mais uma vez, Wiin ria com vontade.

- Ah, Hime, você deveria ter visto sua cara quando eu chamei o Sasuke! Você ficou vermelha feito um pimentão! – viu que a amiga estava realmente brava e continuou: - Ah, você realmente achou que eu ia contar para ele que você deu uns amassos no irmão dele?

- Eu não dei _uns amassos_ em ninguém! Foi só um beijo! – respondeu Hime, corando violentamente. – E você prometeu que não contaria para ninguém! Podem achar que eu me apaixonei e virei uma traidora e até eu provar que não foi nada disso ia levar um tempão...

- Você se apaixonou?

- Óbvio que não!

- Então por que se preocupa tanto?

- Você tem que parar com isso. Esquece isso de uma vez, que saco! Já tô vendo que tenho um pesadelo novo e o que é pior, bem o meu primeiro beij...

- Foi o seu primeiro beijo ainda por cima?! – Wiin voltou a rir. Hime ficou vermelha e queria socar a outra até não poder mais. Até que se lembrou de algo e decidiu que ia jogar seguindo as regras da Wiin:

- Fala a verdade, você só está me provocando porque está com inveja.

Wiin parou de rir e olhou a outra, sem entender bulhufas:

- Por que eu estaria com inveja?

- Porque você não viu seu namoradinho do campo de refugiados, oras.

Wiin arregalou os olhos, e então foi ela quem ficou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos enquanto Hime se acabava de rir.

- HIME! Pára com isso!

- Ah, é como dizem, Wiin-_chan_: olho por olho, dente por dente.

* * *

Morgana já não agüentava mais. Era – provavelmente – a trigésima quarta página que acessava e que continha o nome de Gaara, mas na verdade não a levava a lugar algum. "Não tem como ele ter ido viajar sem pegar um avião, trem, ônibus ou no mínimo ter passado por um pedágio!" pensou. "Será que ele foi nadando para onde quer que ele tenha ido?". Mesmo hackeando milhares de sistema, ela não encontrava _resposta_.

Na verdade, aquilo já estava ficando suspeito. No começo, era só desconfiança com aquele papo de "criança", mas naquele instante era quase uma investigação secreta. E, por alguma razão, ela estava relacionando aquela misteriosa viagem dele com aquele emprego sobre o qual nunca falava.

Então, ela achou algo interessante: há um ano, ele havia recebido um pacote e assinado o recibo, que havia voltado para a empresa – era um pedido de uma marmita, dessas que se compram em restaurantes. E o lugar para onde aquela entrega havia sido feita não era o endereço dele – e ele dizia que não se mudava há mais de dois anos. Ela foi pesquisar sobre o local, e percebeu que não podia nem mesmo ser a casa de algum amigo: não havia casas naquela rua, só uma grande construção. Grande demais para ter alguém morando lá. Estava mais para um local de _trabalho_.

E ela acabou percebendo que não ia demorar muito para descobrir qual era o ganha-pão dele, afinal de contas.

Pegou sua bolsa e saiu de casa. Ia agora mesmo para aquele lugar.

* * *

**N/A **Eaew, peoplo o/

Até que esse capítulo não demorou tanto o.o Na verdade, eu confesso que poderia ter postado antes, mas eu estava lutando para manter minha honra (o que significa que eu não estava conseguindo finalizar um jogo de videogame x.x). Enfim, fiquei feliz que, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo vocês ainda se lembrassem dessa fic. Me deixou tão emochocada ç.ç E muita gente achou que eu tivesse desistido... Mas, acreditem, eu sei como é horrível abandonarem as fics de que participamos e eu jurei não abandonar essa fic, até porque eu gosto muito dela 8D

Whatever... Caracas, o beijo da Hime-chan deu o que falar, não? o.o Bom, nesse capítulo a Wiin deixou escapar que foi o Itachi... Huhuhu, cara isso é tão legal XD mas não se preocupem, todos terão direitos a seus amassos /o/ E agora, vamos às reviews \o/

**Srta Abracadabra - **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo \o/ E me deixa tão feliz saber que você gosta de betar minha humilde fic i.i (PS: eu recebi o capítulo da primeira vez que você mandou, mas o hotmail está em greve comigo u.u)

**Sary-chann - **Ah, não se preocupe, eu sei como é u.u E eu sei que demorei demais, mas vou tentar não repetir o erro (apesar de que a culpa foi do meu PC e não minha x.x) Obrigada por dizer que eu tenho talento, é tão bom ouvir isso n.n Eu também gostei de escrever sobre a Sayuri, apesar de ela não ter tido muitas cenas românticas ela é uma boa personagem para se trabalhar numa fic como essa. E sim, a Hime e a Wiin são dois amores. Logo que lia as fichas delas, imaginei elas como amigas, foi inevitável. Elas dão uma boa dupla, né?

**Lecka-chan - **Mas é claro que aconteceu, eu disse que ia acontecer XD Foi legal escrever essa cena, deu um toque mais apimentado ao capítulo lol Ah, tadinha da Kanabi, ela levou um tiro e você acha engraçado? .-. (é zueira, tem horas que rir dos outros é muito bom 8D) Duas reviews, hein? Bastante para um capítulo só :3 Thanks

**Miyo Kyouhei - **Caracas, você também? x.x Eu sofri pacas, parecia que estava sem alma i.i (a exagerada x.x) Ah, eu sinto muito pelo atraso x.x Mas eu não vou abandonar a fic o9 Então, a Hime beijou o Itachi-kun, que é o par dela :3 E quanto ao Sasuke, ele foi mas deixou uma boa dor de cabeça para a Cib .-. Bom, eu postei o mais rápido que consegui o.o Beijos

**Fearne M. B. **- Yo o/ sim ela foi salva... mas acho que deixou seu coraçãozinho para trás \o/ (eu sei que sou melodramática u.u) Bom, a Hime beijou o Itachi n.n Coitados dos Akas, realmente se deram mal XD E não se preocupe, eu sei que é dificil deixar reviews em todos os capítulos u.u

**Konoha Sisters **- Ah, imagina n.n é tão bom saber que as pessoas ainda se lembram dessa fic que a demora para deixar review nem incomoda o.o Obrigada pelos elogios, e eu prometo que a Kairi vai começar a se destacar (por exemplo, ela já apareceu nesse cap e pretendo que apareça em quase todos, daqui pra frente).

Bom, acho que é só isso. Obrigada a todos que deixaram review e não me abandonaram (eu realmente achei que ninguém mais se lembraria dessa fic i.i) Vou tentar postar o próximo mais rápido (ou seja, no videogame yes fic u.u)

Beijos e té mais o/ (PS: reviews me trazem inspiração, e inspiração me faz postar mais rápido hein? ò.ó)


	13. Capítulo 10 Ouro de Tolo

**Disclaimer: Naruto e nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem, e muitos OC's dessa fic são de outros autores.**

Normal

"blábláblá" pensamento

-blábláblá- fala

_Itálico – __flashback ou sonho_

**

* * *

**

- OURO DE TOLO –

Ela colocou os pés na rua deserta. Havia dois mendigos e uma criança mexendo em uma lata de lixo. O lugar estava completamente abandonado, era assustador. E, para completar o cenário, a rua toda era tomada por um prédio branco e comprido, com alguns tijolos faltando.

- Será que é aqui mesmo? – Morgana se perguntou, indo até o portão enferrujado da construção. Sentiu uma mão puxar sua calça e olhou para baixo, vendo uma garotinha suja e imunda olhar para ela com uma expressão triste no rosto:

- Tia, você tem alguma comida?

Morgana abriu a boca, sentindo-se mal. Em seguida, mudou de idéia e colocou uma nota de cinco dólares na mão da menina. O rosto dela se iluminou e ela saiu gritando alguma coisa sobre "McLanche feliz". Depois disso, ficou pensando que não havia como alguém trabalhar ali, era praticamente um depósito de mendigos. Mas era a única pista que tinha e, com isso em mente, empurrou o portão enferrujado, dirigindo-se para dentro do prédio abandonado.

* * *

O jato pousou na base, mas ninguém estava esperando-os. É claro que não, eles haviam deliberadamente descumprido ordens. Shino pegou Samiho, que dormia a sono solto no banco, presa precariamente pelo cinto, que era a única coisa que a impedia de cair no chão.

- Vamos descer logo. – disse Kiba. Natsuo já havia pulado do jato fazia tempo, resmungando algo sobre irresponsabilidade. – Tsunade-sama vai ficar furiosa.

Shino apenas balançou a cabeça, tirando o cinto de Samiho e a pegando no colo. Os dois desceram do jato, e Kiba correu na frente para ver se havia alguém na base. Samiho se mexeu no colo dele e disse, em um tom quase inaudível:

- Me põe no chão. – como ele não obedecesse, ela abriu os olhos e repetiu, com a voz mais firme: - Me põe no chão, eu não sou inválida!

Soltando um suspirou pesado, ele a pôs de pé. Ela cambaleou, e se apoiou no ombro dele. Sentia-se fraca e dolorida, e seus cortes só agora começavam a cicatrizar. Seus cabelos estavam grudados em seu rosto devido ao sangue – já quase seco - e ao suor, e, com a mão que estava livre, ela o jogou para trás. Os dois se arrastavam lentamente em direção à base, que tinha as paredes pintadas de um verde-musgo descascado.

- Então... – ela disse, tentando controlar a tontura que a caminhada estava lhe causando. – Como você me achou?

Ele a ajeitou para que ela pudesse ficar mais ereta e respondeu:

- Ficamos sabendo do ataque que faziam a Londres. Então eu fui para lá.

- Hum... Só isso?

- Só.

* * *

- Cibelle De La Fey.

Cibelle se levantou, suspirando. "Acalme-se", pensou, "é só fazer o que a Kanabi disse e tudo vai dar certo". A sala era branca e vazia. Havia apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras, uma de cada lado. Cibelle olhou para quem iria interrogá-la. Jurava já ter visto aquela mulher de cabelos e olhos azulados antes, em algum lugar. Sentou-se em frente a ela, que olhava papéis em uma prancheta.

- Nome?

- Cibelle de La Fey.

- Idade?

- 20 anos.

- Profissão?

- Médica.

- Você esteve na sede da Akatsuki há três dias, Srta. De La Fey?

- Estive.

- Com que propósito?

- Estava trazendo remédios para estoque.

- Hum. – a mulher anotou algo na prancheta, sem olhar Cibelle diretamente. Em seguida, disse: - Você soube que anteontem ocorreu um atentado à Akatsuki?

- Sim. – respondeu, seguindo o que Kanabi dissera.

- Como ficou sabendo?

- Kanabi Hatsuki, agente da Akatsuki, comentou comigo.

- Qual é a relação entre você e a agente Hatsuki?

- Nós somos boas amigas.

- Quando se conheceram?

- Eu costumo ajudar no tratamento de agentes feridos. – Cibelle tentou conter o nervosismo. Estava rezando para que a interrogadora não estivesse prestando atenção no modo como seu peito subia e descia descompassadamente.

- Você já esteve em contato com algum americano?

- Sim. – a mulher, pela primeira vez, ergueu os olhos para ela, parecendo ligeiramente surpresa. – Um grupo de americanos fez um atentado à biblioteca da minha faculdade, e eu e alguns amigos estávamos lá na época. Fomos nós quem demos o alerta para a Akatsuki entrar em ação.

A mulher anotou mais alguma coisa na prancheta, balançando a cabeça. Então, virou uma folha. Aparentemente, o interrogatório estava longe de acabar.

* * *

Kairi olhou a ficha de Yuuki, analisando o que ela havia falado sobre o cativeiro. Aparentemente, eles a haviam interrogado várias vezes. Kairi conseguiu fazê-la confessar o que havia falado – ou não – para eles. Na verdade, ela dissera coisas sem muita importância para a Akatsuki. Apenas o _primeiro_ nome de alguns poucos agentes – o que não era muito, já que, por exemplo, existiam milhões de "Daniel" só na cidade de Nova York. Ouviu a porta se abrir, e viu Shikamaru entrar.

- E aí, Shika? – disse, ainda lendo a ficha. Ele cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e perguntou:

- É a ficha do cativeiro da Yuuki?

- Aham.

- Você parece... _preocupada_.

- É... – respondeu ela, vagamente. Então, ergueu os olhos do relatório e disse: - O que estava escrito no relatório do pessoal que atacou a Akatsuki?

- Que eles destruíram o lugar geral. Por quê?

- Bom, é que... – ela voltou o olhar para a ficha, então completou: - Eles não pareciam tão interessados assim na gente.

- Como? – perguntou ele, surpreso. Kairi mostrou a ficha para ele, que a leu com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – Kairi... Não tem nada de mais, aqui...

- _Homens_! – bufou ela, puxando a ficha da mão dele. – Escuta aqui, a maioria das perguntas que fizeram para ela não tinham a ver com "quem são", "onde estão", "o que vão fazer". Apenas perguntaram isso uma vez. A maioria das perguntas foi relativa ao o que nós sabemos deles.

- Não dá na mesma?

- Duh, é claro que não! – ela exclamou, começando a se irritar. – Se eles não perguntaram sobre nós, é porque _já sabem_!

Shikamaru revirou os olhos e colocou as mãos nos bolsos:

- Com base no quê você afirma isso?

- Fala sério, _eu sou mulher_. – respondeu ela, como se fosse óbvio. – Duh.

- Não, jura? – ele falou, sarcástico. – O que isso tem a ver?

- Já ouviu falar em algo chamado "fofoca"? – perguntou ela, balançando a ficha. – Esses interrogatórios não são muito diferentes disso. Por que você acha que sempre colocam a Tsuki-chan ou eu para fazê-los? _Duh._

* * *

Morgana entrou na sala, que lembrava um laboratório de informática. O local estava deserto e abandonado. Havia teias de aranha por todo lado, além de uns três buracos no piso; as telas de cinco computadores estavam quebradas, e mais duas rachadas, todas com mouses e teclados pendurados pelos fios ou caídos ao chão; todas as paredes e mesas estavam encardidas. O lugar era como uma mistura de filme de terror e ficção científica. Ela adentrou mais na sala, olhando ao redor.

- Olá? – perguntou, ouvindo sua voz ecoar repetidas vezes. Ninguém respondeu, mas ela já esperava por aquilo. Caminhou entre as mesas, até encontrar um computador que, aparentemente, estava inteiro.

Após alguns minutos analisando o computador, constatou que ele só não estava funcionando por falta de energia. Mordeu o lábio, e resolveu procurar o gerador, rezando para que ele estivesse funcionando. Morgana não estava realmente seguindo plano nenhum, só ia improvisando. Com esse pensamento, rezou para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira.

* * *

Sakura colocou a mão na testa de Samiho, terminando de fazer a sutura na testa da garota. Ela havia sido sedada e agora dormia. Sakura tinha perdido a conta de quantos cortes e manchas roxas havia no corpo dela. Pelo menos, ela estava fora de perigo. Fora por pouco – por _muito_ pouco – mas ela agora estava totalmente salva. Ia demorar um pouco para ela acordar devido aos sedativos, mas, no máximo em três dias, ele poderia sair do hospital. Suspirando, a garota de cabelos róseos deixou o quarto.

Shino e Kiba esperavam sentados no banco – sendo que o último estava quase dormindo. Sakura não esperava, realmente, nenhuma reação muito exagerada de Shino, mas ele podia ter feito mais do que olhar para ela como se não estivesse interessado.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – disse Sakura. – Em dois ou três dias ela pode voltar para casa.

- A casa dela foi explodida. – disse Shino, sem olhá-la. Naquele momento, Kiba pareceu se interessar pela conversa. – Ela não tem para onde ir.

- Droga. – Sakura passou as mãos pelo cabelo, mordendo o lábio. – Eu a levaria para o meu apartamento, mas ele é muito pequeno.

- E eu sei que ela se recusaria a ir para a minha casa. – completou Shino, encarando a parede. Kiba deu um meio sorriso e disse:

- Por que vocês não falam com a Ellie? – os outros dois o encararam, confusos. Ele suspirou e explicou: - A Elodie mora em um apartamento enorme. Tem três dormitórios. Cabem pelo menos mais cinco pessoas lá. A Samiho poderia ir morar com ela. Tenho certeza de que ela não vai recusar.

- É uma boa idéia. – Shino se levantou e se dirigiu à saída da ala hospitalar. Antes de sair, completou: - Você fala com ela.

Em seguida, Kiba se levantou e disse:

- Bom, eu vou falar com ela.

- Ok. Mas posso te perguntar uma coisa antes? – Kiba deu de ombros, sem perceber a expressão maliciosa no rosto da outra, e ela prosseguiu: - Como você sabe tão bem o tamanho da casa da Elodie? – Kiba riu e mostrou a língua para ela, sem responder, e saiu logo em seguida.

* * *

- E então, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Hime, quase roendo as unhas de ansiedade. Tsunade a encarou e respondeu, ríspida:

- Você pode parar de me perguntar isso a cada cinco milésimos de segundo? Eu preciso terminar de ler isso primeiro para te responder.

Hime bufou e cruzou os braços, cerrando os lábios com força – meio que na esperança de que daquele jeito ela conseguisse impedir as palavras de saírem. A verdade é que estava preocupada. E se tivesse pegado os documentos errados e aquilo não tivesse nada a ver com ela? Então aquilo tudo teria sido em vão! Toda aquela confusão, toda aquela baderna e todo aquele sacrifício que ela teve que fazer – porque, admitamos, beijar um inimigo _é _um grande sacrifício, mesmo que ele seja um gostosão. Começou a se balançar na cadeira, enquanto seu olhar estudava a sala – não conseguia ficar encarando Tsunade enquanto essa lia os papéis, aquilo a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Involuntariamente, a pergunta escapou de seus lábios:

- São esses documentos mesmo, Tsunade-sama? – assim que percebeu que havia feito a pergunta, Hime se encolheu na cadeira, esperando que Tsunade gritasse; no entanto, ela apenas abaixou os olhos, sorrindo, e disse:

- Dou no máximo um mês para conseguirmos tirar isso de você.

Hime a encarou, boquiaberta. Logo em seguida, gritou de felicidade e, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, jogou seus braços ao redor de sua líder, depositando um beijo na bochecha dessa, enquanto dizia:

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

- Tá, tá. – Tsunade tirou os braços dela de seu pescoço e disse: - Anda, estou te dando o dia de folga para comemorar. Aproveite que estou de bom humor.

- Sim, senhora! – exclamou Hime, e saiu correndo da sala, chamando Wiin para que fossem comemorar juntas.

* * *

Assim que entrou em casa, Cibelle caiu em seus joelhos, sentindo seu corpo tremer. Apesar de ter dado tudo de si para manter o papel que Kanabi lhe dera, estava mais nervosa do que nunca. Ligou para o hospital, dizendo que tiraria uma folga naquele dia e no seguinte. Em seguida, jogou-se no sofá, fechando os olhos. Foi assustador, ter aquela entrevista. Tinha certeza de não ter convencido a mulher – Konan, foi assim que disseram que se chamava – porque era impossível ela não ter notado como seu peito subia e descia e como ela constantemente engolia em seco.

O telefone tocou, deixando-a assustada. Foi até ele, mas só atendeu depois de reconhecer o número do celular de Kanabi no identificador de chamadas.

- _Cibelle?_ – a voz de Kanabi, mesmo estando no telefone, parecia muito distante. Cibelle teve que se concentrar muito para prestar atenção nas coisas que ela dizia. – _Está se sentindo bem?_

- Estou com uma tontura forte. – respondeu, tentando não parecer assustada. Demorou um pouco para Kanabi responder.

- _Cib, eu vou olhar o registro do seu interrogatório assim que passarem suas respostas para o computador. Quero ser a primeira a saber o que eles acharam._

- Eu sei que suspeitam de mim.

-_ Calada. Não há motivo para suspeitarem de você. Eu só quero analisar eu mesma o interrogatório para tirar minhas próprias conclusões. Por sorte, eu não acredito que a Konan tenha alterado suas respostas, ela costuma ser bem imparcial em interrogatórios, então vou confiar em tudo que ela relatar._

- Está bem.

-_ Vamos, ânimo. Você disse que era minha amiga?_

- Disse.

-_ Então, você ganhou pontos com isso. Eles confiam de verdade em mim, então..._

- Obrigada por tudo, Kanabi. Obrigada de verdade.

- _Não foi nada. Quando precisar..._

- Fico te devendo essa.

- _Nem grila. Até mais, Cib_.

Cibelle desligou o telefone, e, tentando não pensar em tudo o que acontecera naquele dia, deitou no sofá e adormeceu.

* * *

Morgana conseguiu achar o gerador de energia. Estava empoeirado, sujo e cheio de teias de aranha, mas o modelo não era antigo – apesar de também não ser de última geração. Com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu ligá-lo, e imediatamente as luzes se acenderam, enquanto ela ouvia o som dos computadores voltando a funcionar. Com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, voltou correndo para a sala dos computadores, se dirigindo imediatamente para aquele que ainda parecia inteiro. Colocou o pen-drive na CPU, que ainda estava ligando, depois de tanto tempo sem uso.

Seu sorriso imediatamente desmoronou assim que viu que não havia mais do que um arquivo salvo no computador. Xingando, esmurrou o monitor, e abriu aquele arquivo. Só o que havia lá era um endereço. Nem se preocupou em salvar no pen-drive – anotou o endereço na palma da mão. Como estava de folga, poderia visitar aquele endereço naquele mesmo dia. Jogando o pen-drive e sua caneta dentro da bolsa com violência – ainda com raiva por não ter conseguido muita coisa – caminhou para a saída da construção.

Quando saiu, viu que a rua estava um pouco mais cheia – a menina que lhe pedira dinheiro comia seu McLanche Feliz com um sorriso de orelha a orelha; os mendigos, aparentemente bêbados, cantavam uma canção ininteligível, e agora já eram cinco; e, mais pro final da rua, uma mulher com uma maquiagem exagerada e uma roupa curtíssima acabava de entrar em um Porsche preto. Com uma careta de nojo, Morgana voltou a caminhar para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Porém, quando estava quase deixando a rua, ouviu um zumbido e olhou pra cima. E, depois disso, não se lembrou de mais nada.

* * *

**N/A** Antes que alguém pergunte, eu estava sem inspiração E sem motivação para escrever essa fic. Sinto muito mesmo, mas prefiro demorar duas vidas para postar um capítulo minimamente decente a postar rápido e acabar fazendo um capítulo horrível. O engraçado é que eu já tinha toda a idéia para esse capítulo prontinha na minha cabeça, mas sempre que eu escrevia acabava saindo estranho. Aí, finalmente, eu consegui parir esse capítulo hoje. Amém.

De qualquer maneira, eu não sei se vocês perceberam, mas agora os capítulos estão mais centrados em uma determinada personagem. Obviamente, essas personagens são das autoras que estão deixando review - como eu avisei há alguns capítulos, as pessoas que eu percebo que estão acompanhando a fic terão a história mais focada na sua personagem. Acho que é justo.

Outra coisa: Se o próximo capítulo não sair em mais ou menos um mês, só existem duas possibilidades: ele ser postado na véspera da Fuvest (já que a dica que deram no meu cursinho sobre o que fazer nos dias antes do vestibular foi, basicamente, mofar em casa e nem pensar em pegar em livros) ou então, meus amores, só em janeiro. Isso se eu não sofrer um colapso mental de tanto estudar e acabar internada em uma clínica psiquiátrica, lógico.

Enfim, eu vou responder as reviews por PM porque eu quero postar esse capítulo HOJE, e já são dez horas, então se eu enrolar muito eu posso acabar não conseguindo.

De qualquer jeito, quero que vocês saibam que, não importa o que aconteça, eu amo todos vocês com todo o meu coraçãozinho s2

_Nem vou exigir reviews porque depois dessa demora seria hipocrisia._


	14. Capítulo 11 Lágrimas de Sangue

**Disclaimer: Naruto e nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem, e muitos OC's dessa fic são de outros autores.**

Normal

"blábláblá" pensamento

-blábláblá- fala

_Itálico – __flashback ou sonho_

**

* * *

**

- LÁGRIMAS DE SANGUE –

Gaara estava sentado em um dos bancos da lanchonete, com uma caneca de chá quente em uma das mãos. Na televisão, passava um programa de fim de tarde sobre moda, no qual ele não prestava atenção. Apertava o celular com a mão livre, sua mente vagando em algum lugar muito distante. Morgana não havia prometido ligar? Ela sempre ligava antes daquele programa idiota, para conversar; no entanto, ainda não dera sinal de vida. Ele havia se rendido há meia hora e ligara para ela, mas ela não atendia ao celular. Estava ficando preocupado – ela dificilmente deixava de atender às suas ligações.

Enquanto pensava isso, o programa de TV foi interrompido por um anúncio urgente. Imediatamente, ele virou o rosto para a televisão – afinal, nos últimos tempos, todos os anúncios urgentes eram relativos à guerra. Antes, porém, que o apresentador começasse a falar, seu celular tocou. Era da ANBU.

- Alô? – perguntou, atendendo-o logo após o primeiro toque.

- _Gaara, tem alguma televisão aí por perto?_ – era a voz de Tsunade.

- Sim, por quê?

- _Olhe para ela_.

Ele fez como ela mandou, e arregalou os olhos. O repórter mostrava a cena de um local completamente destroçado, com restos de mísseis por todo o lado. Não era aquilo que o surpreendia – ataques de mísseis eram _relativamente_ comuns. O que realmente era inacreditável é que aquele era a antiga sede da ANBU, da qual eles haviam se mudado há apenas seis meses – só que ninguém além deles sabia daquilo; para o resto do mundo, aquele prédio era apenas uma empresa.

- Como...? – ele perguntou, ainda encarando a televisão, abismado. Do outro lado do telefone, Tsunade suspirou.

- _Não temos idéia. Apareça por aqui em meia hora_. – e, com isso, desligou o telefone.

Gaara pegou o controle da mão do garçom, ignorando seus protestos, e aumentou o volume. Eles agora falavam das vítimas. Um casal ainda não-identificado morrera esmagado pelo próprio carro; quatro mendigos também morreram, e um quinto havia perdido um braço, mas ainda estava vivo, apesar de estar com a vida por um fio; uma garotinha estava sendo hospitalizada com queimaduras de terceiro grau, mas sobreviveria pois conseguiu se jogar dentro do esgoto pouco antes da explosão; e uma civil havia sido atingida e também estava hospitalizada com risco de vida. Eles foram passando imagens das vítimas, e Gaara reconheceu, com pavor, a última.

* * *

Sayuri largou a bolsa no chão, caindo sobre os próprios joelhos, exausta. Seu cérebro trabalhava a milhão por hora. Sua linha de raciocínio era muito simples, e ainda assim ela tinha dificuldade em entender. Não acreditava em coincidências, não mesmo. Os arquivos que Hime trouxera tinha uma amplitude muito grande de informações – entre elas, nomes dos membros da organização rival. Aparentemente, havia um deles que nem mesmo os próprios conheciam, e se dirigiam a ele como "Tobi". E usando toda a sua fonte de contatos e todos os hackers que conhecia, ela sabia quem era ele.

O único cara legal que ela conhecera em toda a sua vida, não era justo. Ele era Obito, o suposto primo supostamente morto de Sasuke; provavelmente havia traído os Estados Unidos junto com Itachi. Era lógico, simples. A possibilidade de isso estar errado era mínima e insignificante. Não valia a pena questionar.

Precisava decidir o que fazer. A foto de sua irmã a encarava de cima da escrivaninha. Ela merecia ser vingada; mas, ao mesmo tempo, iria querer que Sayuri fosse feliz. Era injusto colocá-la naquele impasse.

* * *

Samiho já estava acordada havia uma hora. A única pessoa com quem conversara fora uma médica de cabelos rosa – _rosa_, como alguém pode ter cabelos _rosa_? – e Shino, que mal entrou e teve que sair porque foi chamado para uma reunião. Havia uma série de livros, lá, mas ela já havia lido todos. Por fim, decidiu-se por "O Príncipe", de Maquiavel – que ela já havia lido, mas fazia muito tempo. Ouviu a porta do quarto de hospital abrindo, e ergueu os olhos das páginas do livro. Era Sakura, sua médica de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Samiho, você tem visita.

- Visita? – perguntou, colocando o livro de lado, e imaginando quem poderia ser. Quem entrou foi uma garota de olhos e cabelos negros, que ela nunca tinha visto. Sakura saiu da sala, e as duas ficaram sozinhas. – Quem é você?

- Elodie. Eu sou amiga do Shino.

- E o que você quer?

- Bom, me disseram que você não tem para onde ir... – ela mordeu o lábio. – Então, o Shino me pediu pra te levar para minha casa. Lá tem espaço e tudo o mais...

- Não precisa. Eu posso comprar outra casa, ou um apartamento, dependendo dos preços... – respondeu Samiho; não fazia seu estilo morar com desconhecidos. Elodie soltou um longo suspiro, e assumiu um tom mais profissional:

- Samiho, ele me contou que te conheceu em um bombardeio que teve à outra casa sua, e que a mansão onde você vivia era na verdade sua segunda opção de moradia. Se duas vezes eles tentaram atingir os lugares onde você estava, não pode ser coincidência. Eles devem estar atrás de você.

Samiho desviou o olhar e, depois de um tempo, perguntou:

- Quem deduziu tudo isso foi ele, não é?

- Sim. – respondeu Elodie, com um sorriso tímido. A ruiva suspirou.

- Por que morar com você seria mais seguro para mim?

- Bom, eu sou irmã do general Stuarts, então meu apartamento é bastante seguro. Aliás, _eu _vivo rodeada de segurança, o Jimmy é tão super-protetor... – ela falou, num tom mais divertido. Samiho soltou um pesado suspiro. Sabia que estava na sede da ANBU, e se aquela garota estava lá é porque ela fazia parte da organização, então ela devia estar falando a verdade. Ainda assim...

- Eu posso ter um tempo pra pensar? – perguntou, por fim.

- Claro. Você ainda tem que ficar aqui até depois de amanhã. Até lá, acho que já vai ter tomado sua decisão, não é? – Samiho balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e então, com um sorriso no rosto, Elodie saiu do quarto.

* * *

- Gaara ainda não chegou, não é? – perguntou Tsunade, com os braços cruzados.

Praticamente todos já estavam lá – pelo menos, os mais importantes. Exceto Gaara. Hime também não estava lá, mas isso porque Tsunade quisera poupá-la daquilo – a garota já havia passado por bastante coisa, não precisava se envolver em mais aquele problema descomunal. Ao que parecia, ela agora estava tomando alguns medicamentos para curá-la de sua doença, então era bom deixá-la de fora da ação – pelo menos, das mais perigosas. Por isso, Tsunade a mandara fazer algo mais leve, que não lhe traria grandes preocupações ou problemas.

- Vamos apenas começar logo. – disse Sayuri, massageando as têmporas; estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível e só queria que aquela reunião acabasse de uma vez por todas.

- Sayuri tem razão. – disse Kairi, se recostando na cadeira. – Não dá pra ficar esperando por ele, tem algo muito sério acontecendo aqui.

Tsunade soltou um suspiro e, após uma pausa, disse:

- Tudo bem. Não podemos perder muito tempo. – virou o rosto para Kairi e fez um sinal com as mãos para que a garota falasse. Ela ergueu os papéis que tinha e começou a falar rápido, fazendo com que todos precisassem prestar _muita_ atenção ao que ela dizia.

- Bom, de acordo com a Yuuki, a Akatsuki não parecia muito interessada em nós; não perguntaram que somos, onde estamos, nem o que pretendemos fazer. Sua maior preocupação era com o quanto nós sabíamos sobre eles. Isso, claro, nos leva à conclusão de que eles não _precisavam_ de informações, porque já as tinham. E isso foi comprovado hoje, afinal de contas não era para ninguém saber sobre aquela base, mesmo que ela já estivesse abandonada. Nós só demos sorte de não estarmos mais lá. – ela fez uma pausa para respirar, e, passando os olhos pela mesa, concluiu: - A única explicação é a de que eles têm um espião.

- E nós temos que descobrir quem é. – completou Tsunade.

Sayuri engoliu em seco, sentindo a dor de cabeça piorar.

* * *

Cibelle terminou de guardar suas roupas na mochila, e em seguida saiu de casa. Era madrugada, ainda, e estava frio, mas ela não se incomodou muito – estava se sentindo bem, por estar caminhando daquele jeito, livre, sem ninguém ao redor. Não estava fugindo de nada, muito pelo contrário – ia voltar ao hospital, para fazer hora extra e compensar todo o tempo que já havia perdido.

Quando estava na porta do hospital, porém, seu celular tocou – era uma mensagem de voz, ma ela não reconhecia o número. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, colocou o aparelho no ouvido para que a mensagem tocasse:

- _Cibelle, eu sei que você está zangada comigo. E é... perfeitamente racional que esteja. Mas eu sinto muito, de verdade. Não espero que você acredite, até porque não te dei motivos para acreditar em mim, não é? Mas foi necessário. Eu nunca quis te enganar, mas é o meu país. E, apesar de saber que as chances são mínimas, eu gostaria que você me perdoasse. Mas, mesmo que não perdoe, pelo menos saiba que eu jamais faria nada que te prejudicasse. E no momento em que eles pensarem em te fazer algo, eu a colocarei num jato e a trarei para cá._

Engolindo em seco, Cibelle abaixou o celular, sentindo as lágrimas tentando cair de seus olhos.

Como Sasuke tinha conseguido enviar aquela mensagem?

* * *

Hime respirou fundo, e entrou na rua. Estava completamente destruída. Por que Tsunade havia escolhido justo ela para verificar o local do ataque russo? Ok, tecnicamente ela não estava sozinha, mas todos os homens lá estavam sob seu comando. Só porque ela tinha ido numa missão que havia dado certo, não significava que agora ela poderia sair de seu laboratório para missões de campo sempre que desse na telha.

- Senhorita Sennyo. – disse um homem loiro e corpulento, de cabelo loiro raso e expressão severa. – Encontramos isso no meio dos destroços.

Hime pegou o que ele estava lhe dando. Outros dois homens – tão intimidantes quanto o primeiro – se aproximaram, para ver o que ela ia falar. Era um pequeno aparelho, totalmente danificado. Ela o remexeu na palma das mãos por uns cinco minutos, até que um, mais impaciente, perguntou:

- E então, o que é?

- Parece... Uma câmera. – ela respondeu, incerta. – Mas...

- Mas...?

- É sofisticada demais para ser de algum civil. – ela respondeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas, preocupada. Aparentemente, eles não entenderam o porquê da preocupação, então ela explicou: - Isso é aparelho de espionagem.

* * *

Gaara entrou no hospital discretamente, sem ser notado. Parou na recepção, onde ouviu as enfermeiras conversarem por mais ou menos vinte minutos – não queria pedir informações, porque não queria deixar nenhum registro de que estivera ali. Finalmente, uma delas comentou sobre os repórteres que queriam ver a garota encontrada nos destroços da explosão – que estava no quinto andar, no quarto cinqüenta e sete. O ruivo, então, foi até as escadas, porque poucas pessoas o veriam lá, já que quase todos preferiam o elevador. Além disso, cinco lances de escada não eram muita coisa para alguém que teve o treinamento que ele tivera – era capaz de ainda ser mais rápido do que o elevador.

"Ninguém vai saber que estive aqui, nem ela." Pensou, enquanto subia quatro degraus de uma vez. "Se sabiam da nossa base, muito provavelmente sabem quem somos. E se souberem o quanto ela é importante para mim..." balançou a cabeça, como se esperasse espantar aquele tipo de pensamento – ainda que não tivesse dúvidas de estava certo. Só ia lá para saber como ela estava, _só isso_. Só para ficar com a consciência em paz. Depois, antes que qualquer pessoa o notasse, ele iria embora.

Abriu a porta do quarto cinqüenta e sete, sem que ninguém o visse. Morgana dormia, mas em seu rosto havia uma clara expressão de dor. Haviam queimaduras espalhadas por seus braços, e três curativos em seu rosto. Gaara caminhou até a mesa onde estavam os relatórios, e só precisou de dois minutos para lê-los. Ela estava fora de perigo – apesar das feridas profundas. Não havia acordado nem uma vez sequer, mas aquilo provavelmente se devia aos fortes sedativos que estava tomando; já havia uma cirurgia marcada para dali a dois dias com o objetivo de tirar as cicatrizes mais chamativas de seu corpo. Também teria que fazer algumas sessões de fisioterapia, pois tinha machucado feio o tornozelo direito, mas não era nada que não tivesse solução.

Suspirando, aliviado, Gaara deixou o relatório onde estava, e sentou-se na beira da cama dela.

- Sinto muito. – sussurrou, colocando o rosto entre as mãos. – Não queria ter que te envolver nisso. Eu só queria... – respirou fundo, tentando achar as palavras, mas não as encontrou. Depois de uma pausa, se levantou e foi até a porta, dizendo: - Mas isso não vai se repetir.

Então, deixou o quarto onde Morgana estava, decidido a sair, também, da vida dela, de uma vez por todas.

* * *

**N/A** Bom, para os meus padrões, até que foi rápido 8D Enfim, vou ver se atualizo todas as minhas fanfics esse ano. E, sei lá, quero acabar esse fic até junho do ano que vem, então vou dar tudo de mim para atualizar ela o mais rápido possível. Aliás, agradeçam ao anime _Axis Powers Hetalia_ por esse capítulo - foi minha principal fonte de inspiração 8D

E essa atualização vai ser meu presente de natal para vocês, leitores queridos, que me dão motivo para continuar escrevendo S2

(Vou responder as reviews por PM, de novo ;D)

**Feliz Natal para vocês 8D**

_Reviews? :3_


End file.
